It Takes Two
by Kinfox
Summary: Sara e Grissom estão casados e são pais de gêmeas. Mas eles acabam se separando e separando as meninas. Sidles na Califórnia. Grissoms em Vegas. Os dois vão se surpreender com a vida, que sempre dá um jeito de juntar, aquilo que nasceu pra ficar junto.
1. Prólogo

**Um amor:**

- Eu te amo, Sara! - ele sussurrou rouco

- Eu também te amo, Griss!

**Uma surpresa:**

- Eu estou grávida! – ela chorava abraçada a ele.

- Isso não é motivo de choro, honey! – ele afagava os cabelos dela.

**Uma decisão:**

- Casa comigo? – ele perguntou

- Você tem certeza? – ela perguntou com os olhos brilhando

- Nunca tive tanta certeza em toda a minha vida! – ele respondeu – Nos mudamos para Las Vegas, o que me diz?

- Serve... aceito? – ela disse dando um beijo nele.

**Duas vidas:**

- Qual é o seu nome? – perguntou o médico

- Gil Grissom. – ele respondeu – O que aconteceu com Sara? Ela está bem?

- Sua esposa está bem e suas filhas também! – o médico respondeu sorrindo

- Filhas? – ele exclamou surpreso

- Oh sim! Duas belas garotinhas!

**Uma única recordação:**

- Hey! – exclamou um fotógrafo – Estou fazendo um trabalho, e sua família se encaixa perfeitamente nele. Posso tirar uma foto?

Mas Grissom o dispensou.

- O que ele queria? – perguntou Sara se aproximando dele.

- Ele disse que queria tirar uma foto, disse que nossa família se encaixava perfeitamente no trabalho que ele está fazendo... – disse ele segurando um bebê no colo – Mas eu disse que não.

- O quê? – exclamou Sara – Mas eu quero, Griss! Chame-o de volta, AGORA!

- Ei, volte aqui! – ele chamou o fotógrafo

**Vários desentendimentos:**

- ESSA FOI A MAIOR BURRADA QUE EU JÁ FIZ EM TODA A MINHA VIDA! – gritava em plenos pulmões.

- EU SABIA QUE SE ARREPENDERIA! – ela gritava – TIPÍCO DE VOCÊ, SEU COVARDE!

- POSSO SER COVARDE, MAS PELO MENOS NÃO SOU FALSO! – ele dizia – ESSAS SUAS SAÍDAS ANDAM MUITO SUSPEITAS!

- AH É? E ESSA SUA AMIGUINHA, LADY HEATHER? – ela disse sarcástica – VOCÊ ACHA QUE EU SOU IDIOTA?

- VOCÊ SABE QUE EU NÃO TENHO NADA COM A HEATHER! – ele disse impaciente – JÁ VOCÊ E O NICK, EU JÁ NÃO POSSO FALAR A MESMA COISA NÉ...

- AGORA JÁ CHEGA! – ela berrou – FORA DESSA CASA! AGORA!

- Eu vou, mas volto para buscar minhas filhas. – ele disse mais calmo.

**Uma lei de Nevada:**

- Segundo a lei 1470 da Constituição de Nevada, se os pais não entrarem de acordo sobre a Tutela dos filhos, a guarda dos menores passa a ser do governo.

- Não! – exclamou Sara – Não, as minhas filhas!

**Um acordo:**

A mãe de Grissom se levantou e foi até eles.

- Eu quero propor um acordo. – ela sussurrou para Sara.  
- Que tipo de acordo Sra. Grissom? - Sara perguntou.  
- Nós ficamos com uma garota e você fica com outra. – propôs.  
- EU NÃO VOU DEIXAR UM DOS MEUS BEBÊS. - Sara se desesperou.  
- Se não houver acordo, você fica sem seus dois filhos. E antes ter uma filha do que não ter nenhuma.  
- E qual é REALMENTE o acordo? – uma loira que estava ao lado de Sara perguntou.  
- Ela fica com uma filha e Gil com outra, mas você deverá manter distância. –Sara estremeceu.  
As duas amigas se entreolharam.  
- È melhor você aceitar, Sara. Nós nunca conseguiremos dobrar o Grissom, para podermos ficar com as duas – a loira aconselhou.  
- Mas Melissa..- a outra suplicava.  
- Então temos um acordo? – o juiz perguntou.  
- Sim, nós temos. – Sara concordou suspirando pesadamente. 

**Uma separação. **

- O tribunal decreta que a criança de nome: Allison Marie Sidle ficará com a mãe, Sara Sidle. E a criança de nome: Olívia Marie Grissom ficará com o pai: Gilbert Grissom.

_**Os anos vão passar.**_

**_Sara Sidle_**

_- Mel e se ele ler o jornal? E se ele me reconhecer? E se ele descobrir tudo sobre mim e Allie? E se ele vier atrás de nós?_

**_Gilbert Grissom _**_  
_  
_- Você não sabe o que é passar anos da sua vida querendo que ela tenha se arrependido bastante pelo que fez a você._

**_Catherine Willows_**

**_- Warrick, dê um jeito nesse seu filho! – disse apontando para Bernard._**

**_- Agora ele é _****_meu_****_ filho né... – ele disse rindo_**

**_- Claro. – ela disse num sorriso. – A sedução barata veio de você._**

_**Warrick Brown**_

_- Nossa, que mulher é essa! – um cara assobiou ao ver Catherine._

_Ele enlaçou o braço na cintura dela. – Ta olhando o que cara? – ele perguntou em um tom irritado. – É minha mulher, seu babaca!_

_**Nick Stokes**_

_- Cara, eu sei que eu fui um cara mal a minha vida inteira. Eu sei que eu dilacerei corações. Mas eu te peço um milagre. Tenha dó dessa pobre alma..._

_**Greg Sanders**_

_- Não grita meu nome, não grita meu nome! – ele disse baixinho para si mesmo._

_- GREG SANDERS! – ele ouviu Mandy gritar – VOLTA AQUI E LIMPA TUDO O QUE VOCÊ SUJOU, O QUE NÃO FOI POUCA COISA!_

_- Merda!_

**Melissa Carbonero**

_- Às vezes eu me pergunto: Você não trabalha? – a outra diz sem tirar os olhos do papel.  
- Acho que a chefe se pergunta isso todo o dia. – responde sorridente._

**_Os bebês se tornarão adolescentes.. _**

**Lindsay Willows**

_- Mamãe! – ela exclamou – Preciso estudar! – ela reclamou – Manda o Bernard abaixar essa coisa que ele chama de música, por favor!_

**Bernard Willows Brown**

**_- Desculpa, não vou poder sair com você hoje, Lisa. Tenho que fazer umas coisas para a minha mãe..._**_** –**__ ele fez uma cara de triste para a menina que foi embora desolada. Ele atendeu o celular. – Oi Alexa. – ele sorriu – Sim, nosso cinema está combinado, hoje a noite. Eu passo aí para te pegar._

_**Eric Stokes**_

_- Oi Lisa. – ele cumprimentou a garota que não parecia muito contente – Ah sim, a mãe do Bernard pediu para que ele consertasse a porta da garagem pra ela hoje a noite... – ele acobertou o amigo_____

_**E é claro.. **_

**Allie Sidle**

_- VOCÊ NÃO TEM MAIS NADA PRA ME DIZER? – perguntou histérica.  
- Hm, acho que não. Algum motivo especial, para você estar toda vermelha e descabelada? – perguntou displicente, arqueando as sobrancelhas._

**Olívia Grissom**  
_  
- Ei, Olívia! Você quer ir ao cinema comigo, no sábado? – um garoto corpulento perguntou. – Ou você vai ter que estudar? – perguntou rindo_

_- Mesmo que eu não tivesse nada para fazer, eu não iria, Michael. – ela respondeu – Não ia ter condição de sair com alguém tão inferior a mim.  
_

**Sozinhas elas são boas..  
Mas juntas, elas são ótimas.**

_- Você já visitou a Califórnia, baby? _


	2. Cap 1: Las Vegas

**Capítulo Um: Las Vegas.**

Após a partida de Sara e Allie, Grissom se vira sozinho com Olívia. Ele ainda estava desestabilizado com o divórcio e com a perda da filha, e ainda tinha que aprender da noite para o dia, como cuidar de um bebê de dois meses. Tivera bastante ajuda de Catherine e de sua mãe, que tinha se mudado para Las Vegas para ajudar o filho. Olívia crescera cheia de mimos, cuidada pela avó, já que Grissom trabalhava demais.

Os anos se passaram, e Olívia já estava com seus 15 anos. Seus cabelos eram cacheados como os de Grissom, e os olhos azuis idênticos aos dele. Madeleine, a mãe de Grissom, se orgulhava em ver traços da família na menina. Olívia era calma e estudiosa, mas se colocava alguma coisa na cabeça, ninguém conseguia tirar! Grissom ficava feliz quando a filha mostrava esse lado, porque quando ela agia desse jeito, ele conseguia enxergar Sara perfeitamente. Olívia era fisicamente parecida com ele, mas a personalidade era todinha vinda de Sara, e ele adorava isso na filha. Ela era um contraste perfeito deles dois.

- Grissom? – chamou Nick mais uma vez.

- Ah, desculpa Nick. – ele endireitou-se na cadeira – O que foi?

Nick sentou-se na cadeira em frente a dele.

- Preciso que você assine essa liberação de material. – ele disse estendendo um papel para Grissom.

- Ah, OK. – ele disse dando uma lida rápida e assinando o papel para devolver à Nick.

- Estava pensando nelas, não estava? – ele perguntou

- Estava. – Grissom entregou o papel de volta a ele – Não queria, mas estava. Eu queria saber como a Allie está. Com quem se parece, como ela é, se foi bem educada, se não passa nenhuma necessidade...

- Essa história de separá-las, foi a maior burrada. – Nick disse sinceramente.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça. – Eu também acho. Mas agora já foi, e um pacto foi feito. – disse ele pesaroso. – Mas chega de falar disso... Como anda Eric?

Eric era o filho de Nick. Tinha praticamente a mesma idade das gêmeas, apenas alguns meses, mais novo. A jovem namorada de Nick tinha sumido após dar a luz, e ele nunca mais a encontrara. Depois disso, ele ficou com receio de relacionamentos sérios e mergulhou numa fase, que durava até hoje, em que só queria saber de diversão. Criara Eric sozinho, porém, muito bem criado.

- Está bem... – Nick respondeu – Eric e Olívia bem poderiam ser amigos, não é?

- Poderiam. – disse Grissom sorrindo – Mas se odeiam.

- Não sei não, acho que daqui a alguns anos, namorarão. – Nick disse rindo para Grissom que fechou a cara.

- Você só fala merda, Nick.

- Mamãe! – Lindsay exclamou – Preciso estudar! – ela reclamou – Manda o Bernard abaixar essa coisa que ele chama de música, por favor! 

Catherine levantou-se e foi até o quarto de Bernard. Um rock pesado estava estourando no último volume.

- BERNARD WILLOWS BROWN! – ela gritou – ABAIXA ESSA MÚSICA, AGORA!

- O que foi que você disse, mãe? – Bernard perguntou abrindo a porta. Ele era alto para seus 15 anos, e sua pele morena contrastava lindamente com seus olhos azuis.

- Eu disse que a sua irmã, precisa estudar, então mocinho, trate de abaixar essa música. – ela disse séria – E sem reclamações!

Bernard voltou para dentro do quarto e abaixou o volume. O telefone tocou.

- Fala Eric! – ele exclamou ao ver que era o amigo.

- Bernard, eu não agüento mais te dar cobertura... – Eric disse no telefone – É a segunda vez essa semana. Vê se faz as coisas direito, seu idiota!

Bernard riu. – Quem foi falar com você dessa vez? – ele perguntou

- A Megan. – Eric disse – Ela só faltou chorar nos meus ombros...

- Relaxa aí cara. – Bernard tranqüilizou o amigo – Se liga só, arranjei uma gata pra você. – ele disse animado.

- Ai, lá vem você com essas suas idéias... – Eric disse impaciente

- Não cara, peraí, deixa eu te contar. – ele disse – A Lisa vai sair comigo amanhã, e aquela amiga dela, a Rachel também vai. E você também vai.

- Ela é bonita? – Eric perguntou

- Pra caramba! – Bernard afirmou

- Então tá certo... – ele concordou – Amanhã na escola a gente se fala então.

- Certo cara. – Bernard falou – Tchau.

- Ei, Olívia! Você quer ir ao cinema comigo, no sábado? – um garoto corpulento perguntou. – Ou você vai ter que estudar? – perguntou rindo.

- Mesmo que eu não tivesse nada para fazer, eu não iria, Michael. – ela respondeu – Não ia ter condição de sair com alguém tão inferior a mim.

Os amigos deles riram enquanto ele ficava com uma cara sem graça olhando para ela enquanto ela ia embora. Olívia era a primeira da turma, era muito inteligente. Ela também não tinha muitos amigos na escola, além de Bernard. O problema, é que ela não gostava de Eric, que era o melhor amigo de Bernard, e por isso não andava muito com ele na escola.

- Fala Liv. – Bernard cumprimentou-a sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Olá Bê. – ela cumprimentou sorrindo. Bernard era um babaca com todas as meninas do colégio. A única que ele respeitava e era amigo era Olívia. Eles se conheciam desde pequeno e eram grandes amigos.

- O que está lendo? – perguntou ele olhando a capa do livro dela – Física? – ele fez uma careta.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de física, Bê. – ela disse num tom óbvio – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Vim ficar um pouco com você. – ele disse sinceramente – Sinto sua falta sabia, sua chata? – ele disse rindo

Ela riu com ele. – Eu também sinto a sua. Mas você sabe que essa semana de provas, eu não posso fazer nada... – ela disse – Meu pai marca em cima.

- É, o Tio Gil é da pesada mesmo. – ele disse rindo – Mas Liv, você tem que sair mais...

- Eu vou sair pra onde Bê? – ela disse – Meu pai e minha avó marcam em cima, você sabe! Além do mais, a única pessoa que eu sairia é com você, e você sempre está com aquele seu amigo insuportável ou com alguma outra menina!

- Ai, sou um péssimo amigo não sou? – ele disse fazendo uma careta – Então olha só a minha proposta. Noite de filmes na minha casa, na sexta. Que tal?

- O Eric vai? – ela perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Talvez. – Bernard disse – Mas Lindsay também estará lá, ela também sente sua falta. Vocês podem ficar juntas, se Eric começar a te encher o saco! – Bernard disse rindo.

- OK então. – Olívia concordou – Já que é na sua casa, meu pai não vai se opor, tenho certeza. – ela disse levantando-se. – Eu levo a pipoca.

Bernard sorriu. – Ok, combinado. – ele disse – Lindsay vai passar de carro, lá na sua casa para te pegar.


	3. Cap 2: San Francisco

**Capítulo Dois: San Francisco.**

Quando se separou de Grissom e fizera com ele o pacto de separar as meninas e manter distância, Sara resolveu que o melhor a se fazer, seria voltar para San Francisco, e foi o que ela fez. Voltou para sua cidade natal com Allie e retomou a vaga no LAB criminal de lá. Trabalhava durante o dia, e deixava Allie com uma babá. Ela se sentia uma péssima mãe por isso, mas não tinha outra escolha. Melissa, uma grande amiga desde os tempos de escola, era a madrinha de Allie e sempre que tinha tempo, ficava com a menina. Quanto à ausência do pai, Allie achava seu pai tinha morrido quando ela ainda era bebê, e se conformara muito bem com isso. A mesma história tinha sido contada para Olívia, que também achava que a mãe estava morta.

Os anos tinham se passado e Allie estava com 15 anos. Ela era bem parecida com Sara, tirando os olhos azuis. Os cabelos eram do mesmo tom, e ondulado, não chegavam nem perto dos cachos negros e perfeitos de Olívia. Ela era muito agitada e um pouco rebelde, porém quando algo a interessava ela se aquietava e prestava a atenção. Isso fazia Sara se lembrar de Grissom. Allie apesar de rebelde, tinha uma personalidade bastante parecida com a dele. Allie também se mostrara muito inteligente, mas por sua indisciplina, sempre arranjava problemas na escola.

- ALLISON MARIE SIDLE! – exclamou Sara vermelha assim que a viu entrar em casa

- Olá mamãe. – Allie cumprimentou educadamente a mãe.

- OLÁ MAMÃE? – ela gritou – VOCÊ NÃO TEM MAIS NADA PRA ME DIZER? – perguntou histérica.

- Hm, acho que não. Algum motivo especial, para você estar toda vermelha e descabelada? – perguntou displicente, arqueando as sobrancelhas. 

- Deixe-me ver... RECEBER UM TELEFONEMA DA SUA DIRETORA, DIZENDO QUE VOCÊ FOI EXPULSA, PARECE UM MOTIVO ESPECIAL PARA VOCÊ? – ela berrou

- Ah, então é isso? – Allie disse num tom baixo – Nem vale a pena ser comentado... Aquela diretora exagera tudo! – ela disse sentando-se e colocando os pés na mesa.

- Allie, você vai me contar tudo o que aconteceu, AGORA! – ela disse mais calma – Ou sua internet está cortada e seu IPOD confiscado.

- OK! OK! Eu conto! Mas vai ser bem resumido, tá? – a outra concordou. – Uma garota pegou meu colar da sorte de dentro da minha mochila, eu fui pedir pra ela me devolver, e qual não foi minha surpresa, ela tinha dado meu colar para o querido namorado. Eu pedi que ele me devolvesse, eles disseram que não iam devolver porque o colar ficava bem melhor no garoto. Eu pedi 1000 vezes – a mãe a olhou feio. – OK! Pedi três vezes "educadamente" – Sara sabia que o jeito educado dela não era nada educado. – Eles não devolveram, e eu parti para cima da garota. Ela, o namorado e mais um amigo vieram para cima de mim...

- E o que aconteceu, Allie? – Sara perguntou curiosa.

- Mamãe, você me conhece. – ela disse arqueando as sobrancelhas fazendo Sara ter a nítida impressão de que estava conversando com Gil Grissom em pessoa. – Você sabe que aqueles golpes todos que eu aprendi naquele programa de treinamento da polícia que você descolou para mim, eu executo com extrema perfeição né? – ela disse sorrindo

- O que aconteceu com os três? – perguntou Sara notando que a filha tinha poucos hematomas sobre o corpo.

- A menina foi mole, dominei e tirei da jogada. O namorado dela foi fácil. Um chute lá, e tudo resolvido. – ela disse rindo – O amigo gordo foi mais difícil, mas já dizia Newton: Tudo é mais difícil pro gordinho... Viu aprendi física com você. – ela disse se referindo a Newton – Consegui domina-lo com aquele golpe no pescoço, e foi nessa hora que a diretora chegou no pátio. – ela disse emburrada.

Sara olhou para Allie com cara feia. Ela não gostava nada das brigas em que ela se metia, mas sabia que a filha não era um mau elemento.

- Será que agora eu posso ir para o meu quarto? – perguntou Allie desanimada

- Espere! E esse colar da sorte, posso ver? – perguntou Sara curiosa.

- A senhora não vai ficar brava? Promete? – perguntou receosa. E a outra assentiu. – Aqui está. – De dentro de seu casaco retirou um colar de prata com um pingente com um G escrito.

Sara perdeu o chão, ela conhecia muito bem aquele colar. Na verdade, ela tinha jogado em Grissom no dia em que eles tinham se separado.

- Onde você conseguiu isso? – perguntou sem ar.

- Achei num fundo falso de um porta retrato meu de quando era bebê. Era dele não era? – Allie encarou a mãe.

- Era meu, eu devolvi para ele, nem lembro mais porque... – ela disse olhando para o colar – Ele deve ter escondido lá.

- Você acha que ele se importaria que eu o usasse?

- Tenho certeza que não. - Sara sorriu forçado. – Ele deve ter escondido lá com esse fim.

- Que bom! – Allie sorriu alegre. – Vou para meu quarto. – correu escada a cima.


	4. Cap 3: Indo na direção do perigo

**Capítulo Três: Indo na direção do perigo.**

Sara já não sabia mais o que fazer. Depois da expulsão, mesmo com as médias excelentes que tinha, Allie não estava sendo aceita em nenhuma escola particular de San Francisco. Sara já tinha ido à todas, mas todos recusavam a garota. As escolas públicas estavam de portas abertas, mas ela achava um desperdício, Allie com toda a sua inteligência, estudar numa escola que não valorizava o aluno. Ela suspirou e resolveu dar sua última cartada.

- Alô. – ela disse quando o outro lado atendeu – Poderia falar com a Diretora Grey? – ela pediu.

Esperou apenas alguns minutos e o outro lado atendeu novamente.

- Meredith Grey na linha. – Sara ouviu a conhecida voz.

- Sra. Grey, aqui é Sara Sidle. – ela começou – Lembra-se de mim?

- Srta. Sidle! – ela exclamou – Como poderia esquecer? A Srta. Foi a palestrante de física mais nova e mais brilhante que eu já tive o prazer de conhecer... Como andam as coisas? Casou-se, tem filhos, trabalha aonde?

Sara se assustou com tantas perguntas. Ela tinha esquecido de como era Meredith Grey.

- Na verdade, não estou casada. Mas tenho uma filha de 15 anos, a Allison. – ela respondeu – Estou morando em San Francisco.

- Califórnia? – Meredith exclamou – Voltando as origens? – perguntou rindo

- Pois é... – Sara deu uma risada.

- Mas quero saber o real motivo da Srta. Estar me ligando. – ela perguntou diretamente – Para saber como andam as coisas, é que não é. – ela riu.

- Bem, eu liguei para te pedir um favor. – ela disse sem graça. – Minha filha Allie, é muito inteligente sabe, tira notas boas, mas tem um probleminha com indisciplina.

Meredith riu.

- Ela se meteu numa briga, e acabou expulsa do colégio em que estudava aqui... – Sara disse – E depois disso, não consigo matriculá-la em nenhum colégio particular daqui. Gostaria de saber, se ela seria bem vinda na sua escola. – ela disse nervosa.

Meredith esperou um tempo. – Olha Sara, gosto muito de você. – ela disse – Por isso, vou fazer uma coisa. Mande-me o boletim escolar dela, que se as notas estiverem boas, eu finjo que não estou vendo essa expulsão por indisciplina, OK?

Sara sorriu. – OK, Sra. Grey. – ela disse animada – Mandarei o boletim dela hoje mesmo.

- OK, mande sim. – a velha falou sorrindo – Eu te ligo quando tiver uma resposta.

- Muito obrigada, Sra. Grey! – disse Sara – Esperarei a sua ligação.

Não demorara muitos dias para Sara receber um telefonema da Sra. Grey. Ela disse que só um louco expulsaria uma aluna como Allie, com todas aquelas médias excelentes, por causa de uma briga no pátio.

- Allie! – ela chamou a filha que desceu as escadas. – Tenho uma notícia para te dar.

- O que manda, mamãe? – ela perguntou sem muito entusiasmo.

- Sua matrícula foi aprovada. – ela disse – Você vai para Las Vegas.

Allie sorriu de lado. – Sério mesmo?

- Uhum. – Sara disse

- Mas e você? – Allie perguntou

- Eu ainda não sei. – Sara disse – Estou vendo se consigo uma vaga no LAB Criminal de Henderson... É do lado de Las Vegas...

- Porque não tenta uma vaga no LAB Criminal de Las Vegas? – Allie perguntou – Você é a melhor mamãe, tenho certeza que muitos LABS pagariam muito para te ter trabalhando com eles!

Sara sorriu com o elogio da filha. – Não, o LAB de Las Vegas é o melhor do país, acho que não é uma boa ideia... – ela tentou disfarçar – Mas por enquanto, você vai para Las Vegas estudar, e eu fico aqui em San Francisco.

Allie arregalou os olhos. – Vou morar sozinha? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Claro que não. – Sara disse num tom óbvio.

- Então com quem vou morar? – a garota perguntou.

A porta da cozinha se abriu e Melissa Carbonero, melhor amiga de Sara e também madrinha de Allie entrou. A garota sorriu para a madrinha e a abraçou.

- Sua Tia Mel está se mudando com você. – disse Sara – Ela estava mesmo querendo ir para Las Vegas, e quando ficou sabendo, se ofereceu para ir. Já aluguei um apartamento, próximo à escola.

Allie olhou para a madrinha e elas bateram as mãos. Allie adorava a madrinha. Melissa era muito legal e elas se davam muito bem.

- Agora Srta. Allie. – Sara encarou a filha – Quero que você obedeça a sua tia Mel. E Mel, quero que você controle a Allie. – ela encarou a amiga. – Nada de comer besteiras durante a semana, nada de saídas noturnas durante a semana, nada de garotos dentro do apartamento, nada de álcool, cigarros ou qualquer coisa do tipo, nada de ...

- OK, OK Sara. – Melissa interrompeu – Eu sei o que devemos fazer ou não.

Sara encarou a amiga. Ela confiava em Melissa, mas ela sabia que a amiga era meio doida. Adorava se divertir e badalar, e temia que Allie fosse por esse caminho. Mas elas não morariam juntas por muito tempo. Sara logo conseguiria uma vaga em Henderson e se mudaria para Vegas.

O apartamento que Sara alugara para Allie e Melissa era uma graça. Era pequeno, mas dava perfeitamente para as duas. Ela também estava adorando morar com a madrinha. Não que não gostasse de morar com sua mãe, mas a madrinha era bem liberal, e ela podia fugir da dieta vegetariana que a mãe a fazia seguir em certos dias da semana.

- Nervosa, Allie? – Melissa se aproximou da garota sentando-se no sofá – Você é demais garota, vai se dar bem amanhã.

Allie concordou com a cabeça. – É, eu sei. Sou uma boba mesmo. – ela disse rindo.

- Você sabe que não é boba. – Melissa disse – Me acompanha? – disse oferecendo pipoca a Allie.

- Tia Mel, será que a mamãe vai demorar muito para conseguir o emprego ? – ela perguntou

- Acho que não querida. – a outra disse – Sua mãe é uma das melhores no que faz, muitos a querem em seus LABS...

Allie concordou com a cabeça. – Não entendo porque ela não tenta uma vaga aqui no LAB de Vegas. Seria mais perto pra ela trabalhar! – Allie disse

Melissa, que sabia da história de Grissom e da outra gêmea, ficou meio desconfortável.

- Eu não sei, Allie. – ela disse disfarçada – Olha o filme vai começar! – ela disse apontando para a TV.

A sala de aula estava cheia quando Allie entrou. A professora já estava na frente, e os alunos mal prestaram atenção nela, estavam todos ocupados consigo mesmo e seus amigos. Ela deu graças a Deus por isso, ela detestava ser o centro das atenções. Ela se encaminhou para uma carteira no fundo da sala, atrás de um garoto. Ele era moreno, e tinha os olhos cor de mel.

- Oi, sou Eric Stokes. – o garoto se virou para cumprimentá-la.

- Allie Sidle. – ela estendeu a mão para cumprimentá-lo.

- Você não é aqui de Vegas, é? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Não, acabei de chegar de San Francisco... – ela disse.

- Adoro a Califórnia! – ele disse maravilhado – Aquelas praias...

Allie sorriu. Ela estava em Vegas há poucos dias, mas já sentia falta de San Francisco, de sua mãe e de seus amigos.

A professora levantou-se e pediu silêncio. Aos poucos a bagunça foi acabando.

- Queria que vocês pegassem seus livros de História, por favor. – ela pediu – Paramos na página 125, íamos começar a falar sobre o Macartismo...

Allie pegou seu livro e deu graças a Deus por ela não ter falado nada sobre ela.

- Antes eu gostaria de chamar aqui na frente, a Srta. Sidle. – ela chamou Allie – A Allison vai estudar conosco a partir de agora.

Allie levantou-se a contragosto. Colocou um sorriso falso no rosto e ficou ao lado da professora. Todos comentavam a semelhança entre ela e uma tal de Olívia, que ela supôs ser uma menina que estava sentada na frente da sala, a observando com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Ela novamente foi para o seu lugar sob os olhares curiosos dos alunos.

- Não tinha reparado. – Eric disse quando ela sentou – Você se parece mesmo com a Olívia!

Allie deu um sorriso de lado. – Minha tia diz que todos temos uma cópia nossa andando por aí... – ela disse rindo – Vai ver, eu encontrei a minha.

Eric riu com ela. Ele tinha simpatizado com a garota. Os dois passaram a aula toda conversando e Allie desceu com ele para o recreio. Os dois estavam comendo numa mesa quando um garoto se aproximou. Allie sugou seu refrigerante enquanto observava o menino. Ele era alto, moreno e tinha os olhos azuis mais bonitos que ela já vira. Ele era um gato.

- Hey Eric, você arranja novas amigas e nem me apresenta? – Bernard sentou-se ao lado de Eric. – Eu sou Bernard Brown. – disse ele apresentando-se galanteador. – E você, é?

- Allie Sidle. – ela disse sem entusiasmo. O garoto era bonito, mas tinha aquele ar metido, de quem se achava o gostoso.

- Nossa, você realmente se parece com a Liv! – ele exclamou surpreso. – Se não fosse pelos cabelos... – ele disse encarando Allie.

- Bernard, não encha o saco da garota com essa história... – disse Eric – Já basta todo mundo, agora vem você também?

Bernard encarou Eric e depois encarou Allie. – Foi mal, Allie. – ele disse para ela que respondeu com um sorrisinho – Vou me sentar com a Liv. – ele disse levantando-se – Nossa saída está confirmada hoje, certo? – ele perguntou a Eric que confirmou com a cabeça.

- Nós vamos ao cinema. – ele disse a Allie – Quer ir com a gente?

Allie negou com a cabeça. – Não posso sair dia de semana. Ainda estou de castigo...

- Castigo? – Eric perguntou.

- É, por ter sido expulsa do colégio.

Eric arregalou os olhos para a garota. – Você foi expulsa?

- Sim, por isso estou aqui em Las Vegas... Minha mãe conhecia a diretora daqui.

- E o que você fez para ser expulsa? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Me meti numa briga. – ela disse – Acabei com três. – ela disse rindo.

Eric riu com ela. – Não consigo imaginar a cena... Você me parece tão calma. – ele disse sinceramente

- Você ainda não viu nada, Eric... – ela disse sorrindo


	5. Cap 4: Inimizades

**Capítulo quatro: Inimizades**

Fazia um pouco mais de um mês que Allie tinha chegado em Las Vegas. Ela e Eric tinham se tornado grandes amigos. Os dois vinham conversando depois do almoço, Allie tinha um copo de refrigerante nas mãos. Ela estava rindo com Eric quando deu de encontro com alguém no corredor.

- Olha o que você fez com a minha roupa, sua idiota! – Olívia disse em um tom alto.

- Nossa, a 'bonequinha" fala! – ela disse num tom surpreso falso – Olha só VOCÊ, o meu refrigerante estava muito bom...

- O que veio fazer aqui em Las Vegas? – ela perguntou num tom irônico – Devia ter ficado em San Francisco, não faria a menor falta!

- Não está óbvio o que eu vim fazer aqui? – ela disse arqueando as sobrancelhas – Vim comprar carne. – disse provocando alguns risos. – Seu eu soubesse que vir para Vegas, me faria ter que conviver com gente da sua laia, eu não teria feito o que fiz e ter sido EXPULSA! – ela deu ênfase nessa última palavra.

- Ora, ora aquela Meredith é mesmo uma maluca, aceitar uma EXPULSA como você. E o que você fez? Foi expulsa por ser tão ignorante? - comentou com desprezo.

- Se você soubesse o que eu fiz certamente não estaria falando assim comigo, Grissom. – disse entre dentes. - Por que eu não pensaria duas vezes em fazer o mesmo com você. – acrescentou, dando de costas para Olívia e Bernard e se dirigindo para cima com Eric.

- Olha lá como fala comigo, Sidle! – Olívia gritou.

- Estou tremendo de medo, Grissom. – Allie disse com um sorrisinho.

X X X

- Mamãe! – exclamou Allie no telefone – Estava com saudades suas!

- Pois é Allie, eu também estou morrendo de saudades suas garota! – Sara disse para a filha.

- Você já conseguiu o emprego? – Allie perguntou diretamente.

- Ainda não, Allie. – ela disse num muxoxo – As coisas não são assim tão rápidas...

- Eu sei. – a garota respondeu num muxoxo – Mas é que queria você morando aqui logo.

- Em breve estarei aí, não se preocupe. – Sara disse – Mel disse que você fez um amigo... Posso saber quem é, Dona Allie?

Allie corou. – É Eric. – ela respondeu – Ele é muito legal. Bem mais legal do que os outros babacas lá da escola...

- OK então filha! – disse Sara – Vou ter que desligar, estou tendo um chamado de Emergência por aqui... Manda um beijo para a Mel. Eu te amo.

- Beijo mãe, eu também te amo! – disse Allie desligando o telefone.

Allie foi assistir televisão. Estava vendo um filme muito bom quando a TV interrompeu a transmissão.

- _Boa tarde! – disse a jornalista – O Caso Helen Stamp foi resolvido estar tarde. O criminalista Grissom com a palavra._

Um homem de meia idade apareceu. Ele era bem bonito para a idade, e tinha os olhos azuis. Allie prestou atenção no que ele dizia. Ela se interessava bastante por investigação criminal. Tinha crescido com a mãe, e vendo o que ela fazia.

_- Descobrimos que o padrasto foi o responsável. – ele disse calmamente – Não podemos dar mais informações, mas todas as providências já estão sendo tomadas. – ele disse saindo do foco da câmera._

Allie ficou observando a reportagem. Descobriu que o tal Grissom era o melhor entomologista do país, e que era um dos mais respeitados no ramo da criminalista.

- O que você está assistindo, Allie? – perguntou Melissa se aproximou da afilhada.

- Estava assistindo um filme, mas a TV interrompeu a transmissão para um aviso urgente. – ela respondeu – Um Caso que já estava na mídia há um tempo, foi resolvido essa tarde.

Melissa balançou a cabeça e sorriu com o entusiasmo da menina. Filha de quem ela era, Melissa se assustaria se ela não gostasse de nada relacionado com criminalística.

- Um tal Grissom estava falando... – Allie comentou – Ele é o melhor entomologista do país, sabia? – ela contou entusiasmada – Acho que vou até o LVPD um dia desses, ver se consigo conversar com ele... Eu gosto muito de bichos, você sabe, e quem sabe ele pode me dar umas dicas? Quero ser criminalista, você sabe né Tia Mel... Talvez ele possa me dar uns toques... – ela disse animada para a madrinha.

Melissa se contraiu ao ouvir o nome de Grissom e ficou triste ao ver a afilhada se referir ao nome dele como um estranho. As coisas podiam ter sido tão diferentes...

- Acho que ele é pai de uma garota lá da escola. – ela disse – Ela é uma babaca para ter um pai tão legal desses.

Melissa arregalou os olhos. Não seria ela, seria? – Quem é essa menina ai, Allie? – ela perguntou fingindo estar desinteressada.

- Olívia Grissom. – Allie disse numa careta – Ela é nojenta de chata.

Melissa arregalou mais ainda os olhos. A menina se chamava Olívia, e tinha o sobrenome Grissom... Era coincidência demais.

- O que foi, Tia Mel? – perguntou Allie curiosa – Conhece eles?

Melissa se apressou em responder. – Não, não conheço ninguém daqui, Allie...

Allie pareceu ficar satisfeita com a resposta da madrinha. – Tia Mel, hoje é sexta feira. – ela começou – Eric me chamou para ver filme na casa de Bernard, um garoto lá da escola. – ela disse – Posso ir?

- Ele vai te pegar aqui e te trazer em casa? – ela perguntou para Allie.

- Sim, ele diz que vai me pegar e que depois pode vir aqui me trazer. – a garota respondeu.

- Então você pode ir sim. – Melissa disse

Allie sorriu e abraçou a madrinha. Depois levantou-se e foi para seu quarto começar a se arrumar. Melissa ainda ficou sentada por uns instantes pensando na conversa que acabara de ter com Allie. Então provavelmente a garota tinha conhecido a irmã, e nem sabia... Será que ela contava para Sara? Não, era melhor não... Provavelmente a amiga ia querer ver a filha e quebraria o pacto, arranjando problemas com a justiça. Era melhor deixar as coisas como estavam...

X X X

- Eric! – exclamou Bernard abrindo a porta – AH, Oi Allie! – disse ele sorrindo.

Allie deu um sorrisinho para ele, por educação. Só estava ali por causa de Eric. Bernard percebeu e sorriu mais ainda.

- Entrem, entrem... – ele disse – Olívia já chegou e minha irmã e o Tim já estão lá na sala também.

- Olívia está aí? – perguntou Allie mais alto do que ela pretendia.

- Sim, ela está. – respondeu Bernard andando na frente deles.

Allie bufou. _"Mais essa..." – pensou ela_

- Quem é Tim? – perguntou ela para Eric

- É o namorado da Lindsay, irmã de Bernard... – ele respondeu – Eles estão no último ano, são lá da escola.

Allie meneou com a cabeça. Eles chegaram onde eles estavam e se ajeitaram do lado do sofá. Eric se ajeitou ao lado de Olívia, a contragosto da garota, e a contragosto de Allie, que teve que ficar ao lado de Bernard. Lindsay e Tim ficavam se agarrando a maior parte do tempo e Allie pode perceber que os pais deles não estavam em casa. O filme era de ação, e ela logo ficou interessada. Ela sorria com as tentativas frustradas de Eric chegando em Olívia, até que sentiu a mão de Bernard segurando a sua.

- Larga a minha mão, Brown. – ela sussurrou para ele. – Não sou uma de suas garotas... – ela disse irritada.

- Eu sei que não Allie querida... – ele disse baixinho – Você é melhor. – ele disse se aproximando dela.

- Nem pense em fazer o que você está pensando. – ela ameaçou – Você não sabe com quem está se metendo... – ela sussurrou para ele.

- AAAAAAAAI! – ele gritou atraindo a atenção de todo mundo para ele. Allie tinha mordido com força a boca dele.

- Eu disse que você não sabia com quem estava se metendo. – ela disse sorrindo – Eu estou indo embora, para mim o filme já acabou. – ela disse levantando-se.

- Essa garota é maluca! – disse Bernard irritado apertando a boca que sangrava.

Allie sorriu. – Não precisa se levantar não, Eric. – ela disse para o amigo – Eu vou sozinha, não se preocupa.

- Mais já está tarde, Allie. – ele disse – Eu vou te levar, peraí...

- Já disse que não precisa, Eric. – ela disse indo embora – Eu to indo, eu te ligo, pode deixar. – disse saindo da sala.

A rua estava deserta, algumas casas tinham as luzes acesas. Allie andava apressada. Já estava tarde da noite, e ela estava com um pouco de medo de estar sozinha. Não queria tirar Eric de lá. Ela sabia que o amigo gostava de Olívia, não queria estragar a noite dele... Ela apertou o casaco contra o corpo, estava fazendo muito frio aquela noite.

X X X

No dia seguinte na escola, Allie riu da boca inchada de Bernard. O garoto olhava feio para ela enquanto ela ria. Eric a acompanhava, mas fingia não ver as risada direcionadas para o amigo.

- Bernard ficou muito irritado com o que você fez ontem. – Eric disse enquanto eles comiam.

- Bem feito para ele. – disse Allie – Ele está acostumado com essas garotas ridículas aqui do colégio... Eu não sou uma delas.

Eric sorriu. Ele admirava a personalidade de Allie.

- E aí, como foi com a Grissom ontem a noite? – Allie perguntou

Eric deu um muxoxo. – O de sempre. – ele disse desanimado – Ela me odeia.

Allie ficou com pena do amigo. Ele era tão bonito e legal, que se ela não o tivesse como o irmão que nunca tivera, tinha certeza que ela o namoraria.

- Calma Eric. – ela tranqüilizou – Com calma você chega lá...

Eric concordou com ela. – Bernard disse que não quer mais você na casa dele. – disse rindo.

- E nem eu quero ir pra casa daquele traste. – Allie retrucou.

Os dois levantaram-se e foram andando. Allie não perdeu a oportunidade ao passar pela mesa onde Bernard, Olívia e um pessoal estava sentado.

- O que houve com a sua boca, Brown? – ela perguntou cínica – Isso parece estar doendo...

Bernard encarou Allie com um olhar assassino. – Pois é, foi uma dessas garotas que tem por aí. Uma piranha. – ele disse irritado

Allie fechou a cara. – Olha lá como você fala comigo, Brown. – ela estreitou os olhos pra ele.

- Cala a boca, Sidle. – disse Olívia irritada – Além de não ter um pingo de educação, ainda vem encher o saco dele?

- Ninguém te chamou na conversa, Grissom. – Allie disse sem nem olhar para ela.

- Mas eu estou falando por Bernard. – ela disse alterada.

- Agora o Brown precisa de porta voz? – ela perguntou – Não sabia que a mordida tinha afetado a sua voz... – Allie riu para o garoto.

- Você é muito cínica garota! – Olívia levantou-se e a encarou irritada

- Não sei porque essa conversa está te afetando tanto, Grissom. – Allie disse tranqüila – Qual foi, você está de casinho com o Brown?

- Não fuja do assunto, Sidle. – disse Olívia irritada – Acho bom você dar meia volta e nos deixar em paz, ou eu...

- Ou você o que? – perguntou Allie num tom ameaçador – Estou morrendo de medo de você, Grissom. – ela disse debochada.

- Eu teria muito medo se fosse você. – ela disse encarando Allie.

Allie soltou uma risada alta. – Faz me rir, Grissom! – ela disse ainda rindo – Eu, ter medo de você? Só nos seus sonhos!

Olívia se irritou e se jogou sobre Allie. A garota estava despreparada e caiu no chão devido ao peso da outra garota. Olívia conseguiu dar uns socos em Allie enquanto esta se ajeitava. Mas logo depois, Allie conseguiu virar o jogo e imobilizar Olívia. A diretora estava no pátio e viu a briga.

- GRISSOM! SIDLE! – ela berrou – NA MINHA SALA, AGORA!

X X X

Meredith Grey estava falando há um bom tempo já. Falava coisas como: "Não posso suportar esse tipo de atitude nessa escola" ou "Vocês têm que parar com essas briguinhas infantis", mas as duas não estavam prestando muita atenção no monólogo da diretora. Elas soltaram um longo bocejo ao mesmo tempo.

- Se as senhoritas desejarem, eu posso parar de falar para que vocês possam dormir! – ela disse severamente.

- OH! Não precisa, Sra. Grey. – Allie deu um sorriso forçado. Virando-se para Olívia murmurou – Eu durmo mesmo com a Sra. Falando. - Olívia segurou o riso.

E Meredith Grey continuou o sermão...

- Por fim... – ela disse finalmente – Devo comunicar que cumprirão detenção por um mês.

- UM MÊS? – gritaram juntas

- E juntas. – Meredith Grey disse por fim.

- EU NÃO POSSO SUPORTÁ-LA POR UM MÊS! – disseram juntas novamente fazendo a diretora dar um sorrisinho.

- Até que para pessoas que se odeiam, as senhoritas tem um pensamento bastante parecido. – disse irônica. - Agora podem sair da sala. A detenção começa amanhã, após a aula.

As duas saíram da sala da diretora, irritadas.


	6. Cap 5: Suspeitas e Descobertas

**Capítulo Cinco: Suspeitas e Descobertas.**

A detenção após as aulas estava vazia, e as duas eram as únicas na sala. Elas apenas tinham que fazer umas tarefas de casa a mais que os outros alunos. O fiscal ficava dormindo o tempo inteiro.

- Ai mas que saco. – sussurrou Allie para Olívia – O que você me diz de fugirmos daqui, Grissom?

- Fugirmos da detenção? – Olívia sussurrou – Você está maluca, Sidle?

- Claro que não estou. – ela disse – Tenho certeza que esse daí não vai reparar na nossa ausência... – ela disse apontando para o fiscal que dormia – E quando acordar, ele vai ver que fomos embora, mas não vai querer dizer nada para ninguém, porque a culpa vai cair sobre ele... Afinal, como saímos da sala, se ele estava supostamente nos vigiando? – Allie arqueou as sobrancelhas para Olívia.

Olívia pareceu ponderar. – É, acho que você tem razão. – ela disse – Mas não posso ir para casa. – ele deu um muxoxo

- Porque não? – perguntou Allie curiosa

- Minha avó sabe que a detenção só termina 17:00. – ela disse – Ainda são 15:45... Não posso chegar a essa hora em casa, ela vai estranhar.

Allie pareceu pensar. – Podemos ir lá pra casa. – ela disse – Minha madrinha está no trabalho essa hora, e você vai sair antes mesmo dela chegar. O que me diz? – ela perguntou.

- Hm, então está certo. – Olívia viu-se aceitando o acordo com Allie. Ela até que era legal, depois de alguns dias convivendo em detenção com ela, ela pode perceber isso.

Allie guardou seu material em silêncio e Olívia fez o mesmo.

- Me segue. – Allie sussurrou levantando-se lentamente da carteira. Elas andaram devagar até a porta e com a técnica de quem estava acostumada a fazer aquilo, Allie abriu a porta sem fazer nenhum barulho e elas saíram de lá. Allie fechou a porta logo em seguida.

- Caramba! – exclamou Olívia – Não acredito que fizemos mesmo isso!

- Qual é Grissom, você é muito certinha. – Allie disse sorrindo enquanto as duas se encaminhavam para fora da escola.

- Não sou nada! – ela retrucou – Você que é bem maluca, Sidle.

X X X

As duas estavam sentadas no sofá na sala de Allie. Allie tinha feito um lanche improvisado e as duas comiam enquanto assistiam TV. Mais uma vez, a programação foi interrompida para um comunicado urgente.

_- Boa tarde! – exclamou a repórter – Estamos aqui com os criminalistas: Grissom e Willows, eles vão se pronunciar sobre o seqüestro de Ethan Sedgwick._

- Hey, esse Grissom aí, é algum parente seu não é? – perguntou Allie com a boca cheia.

- Na verdade, ele é meu pai. – disse Olívia dando de ombros.

- Que legal! – ela exclamou – Seu pai é bem importante, sempre o vejo no noticiário...

Olívia sorriu amarelo para ela. Ela amava o pai, admirava o trabalho dele, mas as vezes ficava com ódio porque ele só tinha tempo para o trabalho.

- A minha mãe também é criminalista. – Allie contou

- Sério? – Olívia perguntou curiosa – Ela deve trabalhar com o meu pai... Aqui em Las Vegas só tem o LAB onde ele trabalha...

- Não, não. – Allie disse – Ela ainda está em San Francisco.

Olívia soltou um AH! De entendimento. – Essa Willows, é a mãe de Bernard. – Olívia contou – Ela, o pai de Bernard e o pai de Eric trabalham com o meu pai. São amigos há anos, por isso eu os conheço desde pequenos...

- Que legal! – Allie disse sinceramente – E sua mãe, também é criminalista?

- Minha mãe morreu quando eu nasci. – Olívia disse com uma voz baixa

- Ah entendo. – disse Allie – Meu pai também morreu quando eu era pequena... Na verdade, eu acho que ele não morreu, minha mãe não gosta muito de falar sobre esse assunto.

Olívia sorriu. Era bom ter uma coisa dessas em comum com alguém.

- Eu vou pegar mais refrigerante, quer? – perguntou Allie levantando-se. O cordão que ela pegara no porta retrato falso, pulou pra fora da sua blusa.

Olívia encarou com curiosidade. Ela já tinha visto aquele colar em algum lugar...

- Quero sim, mais não muito, por favor... – ela disse estendendo o copo para a garota.

" _Eu já vi um colar desses em algum lugar... Aonde foi que eu vi?" – pensou Olívia enquanto esperava a volta de Allie._

- Aqui está. – disse Allie entregando o copo para ela. – Que cara é essa, Grissom? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Esse seu colar... Eu já vi um igual! – ela disse curiosa – Só não me lembro aonde...

Allie deu de ombros. – Achei num porta retrato falso lá de casa. É a inicial de meu pai.

- Sabe, até que você é legal, Sidle. – Olívia disse sorrindo

- Isso é um pedido de trégua nas nossas brigas? – Allie perguntou rindo

- Pode ser... Mas eu quis dizer que você é realmente legal sabe. Não sabia que você era assim...

- Até que você também é legal, Grissom. – Allie disse sinceramente.

Olívia sorriu. – Essa é sua mãe? – apontou para uma foto em cima da estante.

- Sim, mas essa é uma foto antiga. – Allie falou – Mamãe me teve bem nova, com 21 anos, nessa foto eu tinha uns dois anos... Então ela devia estar com uns 23, é isso aí.. – contou Allie.

- Sua mãe é bonita. – ela disse sinceramente – E parece mais nova do que realmente é.

Allie sorriu. – Obrigada.

- Meu pai me teve com 37 anos. – Olívia disse rindo – Velho, não?

Allie riu com ela. – Ah, nem tanto... – disse rindo com a garota.

- AH! – exclamou Olívia alto, deixando Allie sem entender nada – Já sei onde eu vi um colar igual ao seu, meu pai usa um igual! – ela sorriu vitoriosa.

X X X

Gilbert Grissom encontrava-se sentado em seu escritório. Ele estava bem conservado para sua idade. Ele segurava uma revista de criminalística nas mãos e estava pálido, com a boca entreaberta e visivelmente abalado. Catherine entrou no escritório.

- O que está acontecendo, Gil? – ela perguntou curiosa – Você está pálido! – ela disse preocupada com o amigo.

Ele estendeu a revista para ela, aberta na página que ele estava observando. Catherine olhou atentamente e pode ver o que tinha abalado o amigo. A reportagem na revista, era com Sara. A foto dela aparecia, e ela tinha dado uma entrevista falando do novo projeto do LAB de San Francisco.

- Então é esse o problema? – Catherine perguntou – Sara?

- Sim, ela é o problema! – ele exclamou

- Ela me parece bem... – disse Catherine olhando para a foto.

- Esse é o problema, Cath! – ele exclamou – Ela está LINDA, ALEGRE, CARISMÁTICA, MARAVILHOSA E EXTREMAMENTE PERFEITA. – desabafou ele. - Você não sabe o que é passar anos da sua vida querendo que ela tenha se arrependido bastante pelo que fez a você, querendo que o tempo tenha feito bastante mal a ela, que ela esteja gorda, caída e bem chata. Você nunca quis que ela tivesse sofrido bastante, que tenha se arrependido, que ainda chore. E então num belo dia você abre o jornal e a vê assim. – deu um grande suspiro. – Tão.. tão...tão.. linda e ela parece importante.

Catherine encarou o amigo. – Gil, desencana. – ela disse tentando anima-lo – Pensa bem, se a gravidade não fez mal a ela, também não fez a você... Olha só, você está ótimo! – ela disse apontando para ele – E outra, não adianta ficar pensando nela... É passado, acabou.

Grissom deu um suspiro. – Você está certa, Cath. – ele disse levantando-se. – Preciso ir para casa.

Catherine ficou observando o amigo sair da sala e depois olhou a reportagem. Sara estava mesmo muito bem. Ela balançou a cabeça, aqueles dois eram os mais cabeças duras que ela já conhecera.

X X X

- COMO ASSIM? – exclamou Allie – Seu pai não pode ter um colar como o meu... Minha mãe disse que eles mandaram fazer... Não pode haver outros iguais!

- Eu tenho certeza! – disse Olívia mexendo na mochila – O meu pai tem um colar que ele não tira do pescoço... Tem a letra S. – disse pegando sua carteira e pegando uma foto dentro. – Olha aqui nessa foto. – ela entregou a foto para Allie que a pegou. Na foto, Grissom segurava um bebê, Olívia, e Allie podia ver o Rampard atrás deles. O cordão com o pingente em S estava lá.

- Que estranho! – Allie exclamou. – Como será que nossos pais se conheceram para poder terem colares iguais? – ela indagou.

As duas puseram-se a pensar.

- Será? – perguntou Olívia arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não, impossível... – disse Allie entendendo aonde ela queria chegar com aquilo.

- Não é impossível... – disse Olívia – Eu também nasci na Califórnia... Não conheci minha mãe, você não conheceu seu pai. Seu pai deixou um cordão com a letra G, que é a inicial de meu pai... E meu pai usa um colar igual com um pingente S... Qual é o nome da sua mãe? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Sara. – Allie respondeu assustada com as coincidências.

- Então! – continuou Olívia – E diga-se de passagem, nós duas somos bem parecidas também! – ela completou. – Isso não deve ser coincidência.

Allie concordou com assombro no rosto. Ela estava achando aquela história com muitas coincidências.

- Pena que não temos como confirmar isso. – disse Olívia num muxoxo.

- TEMOS SIM! – exclamou Allie de repente – Sua foto com seu pai está rasgada, eu tenho uma com a minha mãe que está rasgada no mesmo ponto. Eu vou pega-la! – ela disse levantando-se num pulo.

Olívia aguardou ansiosa a volta da garota.

- Quando eu chegar no três, nós mostramos as fotos, OK? – propôs Allie.

- OK. – concordou Olívia.

- Um, dois, TRÊS! – ela disse estendendo a foto junto com Olívia.

Na foto de Allie, Sara Sidle mais jovem sorria e elas podiam ver o extinto Rampard atrás dela e do bebê que ela segurava. O fundo das fotos era exatamente igual. Estava lá, metade em cada foto.

As duas se encararam por um bom tempo até que Olívia pulou em cima de Allie.

- Você é minha irmã! – ela gritava abraçada a ela – Você é minha irmã!

- Eu tenho uma irmã Patty. – disse Allie fingindo uma careta.

Olívia mostrou a língua para ela. As duas passaram o resto do tempo, conversando e contando casos de suas vidas uma para a outra.

- Queria tanto conhecer a mamãe... – disse Olívia depois de um tempo.

Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Allie.

- Você já conheceu a Califórnia, baby?

X X X

- Como é que é? – perguntou Bernard confuso – Vocês são irmãs?

- Sim! – disseram as duas sorrindo – Descobrimos ontem a tarde...

- UAU! – disse Eric sorrindo – Eu bem que achei que essa semelhança fosse mais do que mera coincidência...

- Pois é. – disse Allie sorrindo

- Então, você é filha do Tio Gil? – Bernard perguntou – Será que meus pais conhecem a mãe de vocês? – ele perguntou curioso

- Com certeza! – disse Olívia – Podemos marcar de ir para sua casa, e perguntar algumas coisas para a sua mãe, o que acha?

- Hey, se nós duas aparecermos lá, e os pais de Bernard souberem alguma coisa, o nosso plano vai por água abaixo. – disse Allie para Olívia.

- Que plano? – perguntou Eric curioso.

- Eu quero conhecer o meu pai, e Olívia quer conhecer a nossa mãe. – Allie disse – Nas férias do Natal, estávamos pensando em trocar de identidade. – ela disse – Olívia iria para San Francisco, e eu ficaria aqui em Las Vegas, com nosso pai.

- Vocês acham que vai dar certo? – Olívia perguntou.

- Acho que se mudarem os cabelos, vocês ficam idênticas! – Bernard disse

- Acho que se mudarem os cabelos, o plano dá certo mesmo. – Eric concordou

As duas sorriram uma para outra. O sinal do recreio bateu e os quatro subiram para as aulas. Eles eram inseparáveis agora.


	7. Cap 6: Troca de identidade

**Capítulo seis: Troca de identidade.**

- AAAAH! – exclamou Allie olhando-se no espelho – Eu estou horrível com esse cabelo cacheado! – ela disse olhando para o cabelo

- Cala a boca, estou bem pior com esse cabelo liso. – Liv disse apontando para o próprio cabelo.

- Está bem melhor do que eu. – Allie disse para a irmã.

- Sem brigas, as duas. – Eric disse

- E aí, Eric, como estamos? – Allie perguntou

- Allie, você está uma perfeita Olívia. – ele disse – Olívia, você está uma perfeita Allie! – ele disse animado.

- Que bom! – Olívia disse mais aliviada. – E então, o que vamos fazer?

- Bem, Tia Mel vai te levar para o aeroporto mais tarde, e em poucas horas mamãe vai te pegar no aeroporto de San Francisco... – Allie disse para a irmã – E eu o que faço?

- Seja educada com a vovó, e calma com o papai. – Olívia disse – Ele não gosta de muito rebeldia, então é melhor você se segurar! – ela disse rindo.

- Vou para casa de Bernard, porque papai vai passar lá para me pegar. – ela disse – Boa sorte, Liv! – ela disse abraçando a irmã e se despedindo – Faça boa viagem, e me liga quando chegar!

- OK, pode deixar! – Olívia respondeu – Boa sorte para você também!

Eric se prontificou para acompanhar Olívia até a casa de Allie, e Allie voltou-se com Bernard para casa dele.

- Oi mãe! – Bernard cumprimentou quando a viu – Liv está aqui. – ele comunicou

- Olá Olívia! – Catherine abraçou-a. Então essa era Catherine Willows. Era a madrinha de Olívia, e uma grande amiga de seu pai, segundo sua irmã. – Seu pai disse que passa aqui para te buscar mais tarde. Vocês querem comer alguma coisa?

- Não mãe. – disse Bernard – Lind está aí?

- Não, foi para casa de Tim. – Catherine respondeu – Seu pai está querendo falar com você hoje a noite, vê se não arruma nenhuma de suas saídas, OK?

Bernard concordou e ele e Allie subiram as escadas para o quarto.

- Enfim, sós. – disse Bernard rindo e fechando a porta do quarto.

- Não enche o saco, Brown. – Allie disse mal humorada sentando-se na cama – Como meu pai é? – ela perguntou de repente.

Bernard a encarou. – Ah, o tio Gil é meio bravo com a Liv às vezes, mas até que ele é bem legal... E ele é o cara mais crânio que eu já conheci! Na moral, Allie, ele é sinistro! – Bernard disse rindo.

Allie riu com ele. Catherine abriu a porta.

- O que é tão engraçado assim? – perguntou ela curiosa.

- Estávamos falando do tio Gil. – Bernard respondeu.

Catherine deu uma risadinha. – Vou contar pra ele que vocês dois tem se divertido às custas dele. – ela disse brincando – E por falar nele, ele acabou de ligar e disse que vai se atrasar um pouco, ta Olívia? – ela disse pra Allie.

- Ta OK, Tia Cath. – ela estranhou chamar uma estranha de tia.

Catherine aproveitou e deixou uma garrafa de refrigerante que tinha trazido pra eles, na mesa de Bernard. Ela já estava saindo quando Allie a chamou.

- Tia Cath. – ela chamou – Será que eu posso fazer uma pergunta?

Catherine parou na porta. – Claro querida.

- Você conheceu a minha mãe? – ela perguntou

Catherine gelou por dentro. Em 15 anos de convivência com a menina, ela vinha se preparando por uma pergunta com essa. – Sim Olívia, eu conheci a sua mãe.

Allie animou-se. – E o que você achava dela? – ela perguntou curiosa

Catherine relaxou os ombros. – Sua mãe foi minha melhor amiga por uns tempos. – ela começou – Ela era muito inteligente, determinada, mas muito cabeça dura. – ela disse rindo – Sinto a falta dela. – ela disse mais pra si mesma do que pra garota.

Allie viu que a tia sofria com a ausência de sua mãe. Ela iria fazer de tudo pra mudar o final daquela história. Ou ela não se chamava Allie Sidle.

X X X

Olívia estava suando frio quando desceu do avião. Fazia muito calor, apesar da época do ano, e ela estava muito nervosa. O aeroporto estava cheio, e muitas pessoas esperavam por parentes, amigos na saída do portão de desembarque. Olívia passou os olhos rapidamente e não avistou a mãe nos primeiros lugares. Andando calmamente, ela seguiu para pegar sua bagagem, que era toda a bagagem de Allie. Ela não tinha gostado muito da ideia, mas não podia fazer nada. Estava imaginando como seria passar duas semanas usando aquelas roupas horríveis que Allie usava. A irmã não tinha uma peça rosa no guarda roupa.

- ALLIE! – exclamou uma voz atrás dela. Olívia respirou fundo e virou-se para a multidão. Uma mulher alta e magra acenava para ela. Ela tinha os cabelos castanhos presos num rabo de cavalo. Olívia sorriu. Aquela era sua mãe. – Meu amor, eu senti tantas saudades! – Sara a envolveu num abraço apertado quando ela se aproximou.

- Mãe! – foi a única coisa que conseguiu falar antes que começasse a chorar.

- Sentiu saudades? – ela perguntou ainda a abraçando – Mamãe morreu de saudades, você nem imagina! O que achou de Vegas? E de sua nova escola? – ela falava rápido demais – Oh querida, você está chorando? – Sara riu ao reparar nas lágrimas da filha – Pensei que fosse a única melodramática por aqui! – ela riu para Olívia.

- Não é nada, mamãe. – ela disse limpando as lágrimas e lembrando-se de Allie. A irmã não choraria num momento com esse.

- Vamos para casa. – ela disse caminhando ao lado da filha - E aí como vocês está se saindo em Vegas? – ela perguntou.

Olívia sorriu em poder estar conversando com a mãe. Ela sonhava com isso há anos. – Vegas é bem legal mãe. – ela disse ainda estranhando chamar alguém de mãe.

- E seus amigos? – Sara perguntou – Mel disse que você fez um monte de amigos...

- Tia Mel fala demais, mãe. Você sabe. – ela disse pra mãe que riu. – Conheci Eric, Bernard, Lindsay... – ela disse. Achou melhor não falar o próprio nome. Na verdade, mal tinha acabado de dizer, e já estava achando que tinha falado demais.

Sara estranhou. Aqueles nomes não eram estranhos para ela... – Que bom que conheceu bastante gente, amor. – ela disse – Eu vou ter que trabalhar hoje a tarde. – ela disse irritada – Só consegui sair agora porque insisti muito... Vou te deixar em casa, e de noite nós saímos juntas. O que me diz?

Olívia sorriu. Ia sair sozinha com sua mãe. – Acho que está ótimo, mãe. – ela disse ainda sorrindo.

X X X

- Olívia! – exclamou Catherine lá embaixo. – Seu pai chegou!

Allie enrijeceu e Bernard percebeu. – Relaxa, Allie. – ele disse.

Allie concordou com a cabeça e os dois desceram juntos. Seu pai estava sentado no sofá conversando com os pais de Bernard. Ele era mais magro do que parecia na TV, tinha o cabelo meio grisalho e os olhos azuis, ela sorriu, eram iguais aos dela.

- Hey Liv! – ele chamou – Venha falar com o seu pai.

Allie se encaminhou até ele e instintivamente o abraçou. Ele retribuiu o abraço.

- Oi pai. – ela disse com estranheza.

- Vamos jantar aqui, tudo bem pra você? – ele perguntou – Não se preocupe, trouxe seu prato vegetariano preferido, pra você não reclamar. – ele disse rindo.

Allie parou. Então, Olívia também era vegetariana? Ela com certeza se daria bem com sua mãe em San Francisco...

- Ah obrigada pai. – ela agradeceu – E a vovó? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Sua avó está em casa. – ele disse – Mas não se preocupe com ela querida, ela já jantou na casa de uma amiga e disse que não precisávamos nos preocupar.

Allie concordou com a cabeça e sentiu Bernard a puxar pela camisa.

- Estamos subindo de novo. – ela anunciou.

- Tudo bem. – Catherine se pronunciou – Nós chamamos quando estivermos indo jantar. – ela disse para os dois que subiram as escadas de novo.

- Olívia está estranha hoje. – Catherine comentou.

- Por quê? – perguntou Grissom preocupado.

- Não sei... – ela deu de ombros – Ela até me perguntou sobre Sara.

Grissom se endireitou na cadeira. – Como?

- Ela me perguntou se eu conhecia a mãe dela, e o que achava sobre a mãe dela... – ela disse ao amigo – Curiosidade.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça. – O Natal é em dois dias. – ele disse cabisbaixo – Mais um Natal que eu passo longe delas. – ele disse referindo-se a Allie e a Sara.

Catherine olhou com ternura para o amigo. Todo ano quando o Natal se aproximava era a mesma coisa. – Gil, meu amigo. – ela disse – Já está na hora de você começar a se acostumar com isso, não acha?

Grissom deu de ombros. – Sinto que eu nunca vou conseguir me acostumar Cath.


	8. Cap 7: Os namorados

**Capítulo sete: A namorada do papai e o namorado da mamãe.**

Finalmente chegara o dia de Natal. Allie acordara com a avó chamando-a cedo. Sua avó era bem legal. Olívia falava dela, mas Allie tinha simpatizado com ela.

- Liv, querida. – chamou Madeleine – Está na hora de acordar.

Allie se espreguiçou lentamente. A avó não estava mais no quarto quando ela finalmente se levantou. Ela deu um nó nos cabelos, que estavam cacheados, e desceu de pijamas mesmo para a cozinha.

- Você está de pijamas, Olívia Grissom? – a avó a repreendeu.

- Estou, porque vovó? – ela perguntou inocente.

- Você sabe que isso é um desleixo, não sabe? – Madeleine disse – Pode subir e trocar de roupa antes que o seu pai desça para tomar café.

Allie subiu as escadas rindo. Em sua casa, não tinha essas frescuras. Ela encontrou o pai nas escadas.

- Do que você está rindo, Liv? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Vovó. - ela disse rindo – Ela é tão antiquada... – disse rindo.

Grissom sorriu. – Aposto que ela falou do pijama. – ele disse olhando pra os trajes da filha – Acertei?

Allie concordou com a cabeça rindo. – Acertou.

Grissom riu com ela. – Então é melhor você trocar logo de roupa. – ele disse – Você conhece sua avó. – ele disse descendo as escadas não sem antes dar um beijo na testa dela.

Allie desceu as escadas de roupa trocada, e encontrou o pai e a avó esperando por ela.

- Liv. – disse Grissom enquanto eles sentavam-se na mesa – Sua avó vai precisar de ajuda para levar as coisas pra casa da Cath. – ele disse pra filha.

Allie concordou com a cabeça. Olívia já tinha dito a ela que eles sempre passavam os Natais na casa de Catherine e Warrick.

- Eu vou ter que dar uma passada no LAB ainda hoje, devo voltar pra casa por volta de umas 17:00 da tarde. – ele disse – Vê se não enrola, pra gente não se atrasar.

- Ok pai. – ela disse de boca cheia.

- Que modos são esses, Olívia? – Madeleine disse brava – Primeiro desce pra tomar café de pijamas, depois fica falando de boca cheia?

Allie se assustou com tantas ordens. – Desculpa vovó. – ela disse sem graça.

- Mãe, deixe a menina. – Grissom disse pra mãe.

- Gilbert Grissom, quem criou essa menina fui eu! – ela disse – Tenho todo o direito de interferir na falta de educação dela! – ela disse para o filho.

- Nós criamos a Liv, juntos. – ele disse um tanto irritado. – Eu estou indo para o LAB. – ele disse levantando-se. – Tchau para vocês. – ele disse dando um beijo na cabeça de Allie e acenando para a mãe.

- Seu pai não tem jeito mesmo... – Madeleine disse para Allie.

Allie riu da avó, que sorriu pra ela.

X X X

- Mamãe! – exclamou Olívia para Sara – Onde você está indo? – ela perguntou.

- Estou indo correr na praia, filha. – Sara disse para ela. Ela vestia uma roupa leve de corrida e estava procurando os óculos escuros.

Olívia sorriu. – Posso ir com você? – ela perguntou

Sara a encarou. – Você quer ir? – perguntou descrente – Você nunca gostou de correr, nunca quis ir... Por isso que eu nem te chamo mais. – Sara justificou-se.

- Mas eu quero ir! – Olívia disse – Posso?

- Claro que pode. – Sara disse sorrindo

Olívia pulou da cama da mãe. – Vou me trocar num minuto! – Ela disse indo para o quarto de Allie.

- Te espero lá embaixo! – Sara gritou para ela. "_Não importa que bicho te mordeu, Allie. Eu estou adorando isso" – pensou animada._

As duas corriam lado a lado na praia. Sara mostrava-se em forma e Olívia mostrava agilidade em correr.

- O que te deu hoje que você quis correr comigo? – perguntou Sara curiosa.

Olívia deu de ombros. – Não sei. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Quando chegarmos em casa, precisamos nos arrumar rápido. – Sara disse – Sua tia Mel chega 13:30 no aeroporto e eu fiquei de ir busca-la.

- Tia Mel vem passar o Natal com a gente? – Olívia exclamou animada

- Sim, como em todos os anos, Allie. – Sara a encarou curiosa. – James também vem. – Sara disse olhando para ela.

Olívia gelou um pouco. Allie tinha dito que James era o namorado da mãe, e que era um babaca. Allie tinha dito que não sabia o que a mãe estava fazendo com aquele cara...

- E eu vou te pedir uma coisinha, Allie. – Sara disse parando de correr – Vê se esse ano você não arma nenhuma para ele, por favor? – a mãe pediu.

Olívia se segurou para não cair no riso. Era a cara de Allie aprontar pra cima dos outros. – Pode deixar mamãe, eu juro que não vou fazer nada. – ela disse sentando-se num banco da praia ao lado da mãe.

Sara a encarou. – OK, vou confiar em você então. – ela disse olhando para a filha.

X X X

A casa de Catherine estava cheia. Lindsay falava com o namorado, Tim, pelo telefone. A mãe de Catherine, Lily, conversava animadamente com a mãe de Grissom, Madeleine. Bernard e Allie ajudavam Catherine na cozinha a pedido dela, enquanto Grissom e Warrick terminavam de ajeitar as coisas na mesa.

- Quem está faltando chegar, mãe? – perguntou Bernard curioso ao ouvir a campainha.

Catherine fingiu não escutar o filho. Ela não queria falar quem faltava chegar.

- Vem aqui, Olívia. – Bernard chamou Allie para a sala. Uma loira que Bernard sabia trabalhar com seus pais no LAB, tinha chegado.

- Liv. – chamou Grissom abraçado a loira – Quero que você conheça a Teri.

Allie a encarou com uma cara de nojo que não passou despercebida por ela.

- Olívia Grissom. – ela disse estendendo a mão para a mulher.

- Ela é linda mesmo, Gris! – a loira exclamou dando um abraço em Allie – Do jeito que você falou, querido!

Allie fugiu do abraço o mais rápido que conseguiu.

- Bem querida. – Grissom encarou Allie – Eu ainda não tinha te apresentado, mas eu e a Teri estamos juntos. – ele disse encarando a filha.

- A-A-H! – Allie exclamou – Que bom! – ela disse falsamente.

Ele cambaleou, mas Bernard estava prontamente atrás dela e a amparou.

- Ah, esse é seu namoradinho? – Teri perguntou com uma voz infantil e chata.

- Namorado? – Grissom endireitou a postura e Bernard logo tirou as mãos das costas de Allie.

- Na-não! – ele disse – A Liv é só minha amiga, não é Liv?

- Claro, Brown. – Allie disse.

- BROWN? – Grissom e Catherine que estava por perto se assustaram.

- Desde quando eu sou Brown, Liv querida? – Bernard perguntou cínico.

- Desde quando você deixou a Lisa chorando no meu ouvido por você. – ela se saiu bem da história – E não me chame de Liv querida que eu não estou boa pra você! – ela disse saindo da sala e indo para os jardins.

- E os genes Sidle atacam novamente. – Catherine sussurrou para Grissom enquanto eles observavam a adolescente sair.

X X X

Olívia estava arrumada com um dos vestidos de Allie. Sua mãe tinha comprado enquanto ela estava fora. O vestido não era do gosto dela, mas sabia que sua irmã o adoraria. Ela resolveu que era hora de descer.

- Allie queriiiiiiiiiiida! – exclamou uma voz desconhecida – Você está magnífica nesse vestido, fofa!

Olívia não sabia que cara fazer ao ver aquele homem. Ela nunca o tinha visto mas sabia quem ele era. Ele era James Stewart, namorado de sua mãe.

Ela lembrou-se do que Allie tinha dito.

_- E o namorado da mamãe? Você tem uma foto dele? – Olívia perguntou._

_- Você tá de brincadeira com a minha cara né? Você acha que eu ia ter uma foto daquele maldito? – Allie se indignou. __  
__- Mas como eu vou saber quem é ele? – Olívia assustou-se. __  
__- Pode ter certeza que você vai o reconhecer quando ele aparecer. __  
__- Ah claro! Ele pode ser qualquer homem que me cumprimentar. – Olívia parecia brava. – Como ele é fisicamente?__  
__- Como todo padrasto idiota. – Allie deitou no chão, e a irmã lhe lançou um olhar irritado. – Ele faz piadas sem graça, inventa apelidinhos "carinhosos" pra mamãe, acha que eu tenho 3 anos e as vezes fala como bebê. Resumindo, pra você entender, ele é um idiota._

_É definitivamente, Allie não estava exagerando quando o descreveu. Ele até era bonito, mas Olívia não entendia como a mãe estava namorando aquele idiota._

_- Obrigada James. – ela foi educada _

_- Allie, venha sentar-se comigo? – Melissa a chamou._

- Claro madrinha! – Olívia prontamente foi para o sofá com Mel. – Mas alguém vai aparecer por aqui?

- Uma amiga minha e de sua mãe ia vir, mas acabou desistindo. – Melissa contou – Acho que somos quatro mesmo.

Sara apareceu na sala trazendo as travessas de comida. – Oi amor, pensei que você estivesse lá em cima ainda.

- Não, já terminei de me arrumar e desci. – Olívia respondeu – Você quer ajuda?

- Só estou trazendo as coisas para cá, pode ficar aí com o Jim e a Mel. – ela disse voltando para a cozinha.

- Sua mãe me contou que te expulsaram da escola que você estudava aqui em San Francisco. – James começou – Como alguém pode ter coragem de expulsar uma garotinha tão meiga e educada como você, Allie querida? Foi muito injusto! – ele se indignou.

Melissa reprimiu o riso. Como alguém em sã consciência iria falar meiga, educada e Allie numa mesma frase?

- Pra você ver né? Eu uma pobre e inocente garotinha sendo expulsa, isso não é realmente triste? – disse irônica.

Melissa mais uma vez reprimiu o riso.

O jantar ocorreu maravilhosamente bem, tirando as piadas sem graças e inconvenientes de James e as indiretas de Melissa, que não gostava nada dele.

Estavam quase terminando o jantar quando James resolveu fazer uma piada horrorosa ganhando uma alfinetada excepcional de Melissa. Nem Sara conseguiu conter o riso e o disfarçou fingindo um espirro forte.

- Você está bem? – ele perguntou preocupado. E se virou para os outros. – Há a alguns dias atrás ela passou mal, teve umas tonturas eu até achei que ela estava grávida, não foi belezoca?

- Você não sabe gírias modernas ou você faz isso só pra nos fazer rir? – foi a vez Olívia alfinetar.

O padrasto não ligou, apenas abraçou Sara pela cintura e afagava seus cabelos. Olivia se sentiu mal, ela não gostava daquele homem, ele era um completo idiota. Quando Allie falara sobre ele achava que era exagero, mas ele era realmente um almofadinha insuportável.

- Você está bem, meu amor? – Sara perguntou preocupada. – Está tão pálida.

- Estou sim mamãe. - sorriu para ela. Ela era tão legal e namorava um cara tão idiota.

- Hey Allie, vamos comigo pegar a sobremesa na cozinha. – chamou Melissa levantando-se.

X X X

Já eram altas horas da madrugada, quando Olívia resolveu ligar para Allie. Ela sabia que ela dormiria na casa de Bernard, depois de passarem a noite por lá. Ela estava em seu quarto, mas ela podia escutar sua mãe e Melissa conversando na sala. Graças ao bom Deus, James já tinha ido embora.

- Allie! – exclamou Olívia quando a irmã atendeu o telefone.

- Liv! – Allie exclamou – E aí, como você está? – ela perguntou

- Estou bem! – ela disse animada – Tive um ótimo Natal, e você?

- Papai me apresentou a namorada dele. – ela disse com voz de nojo.

- O QUÊ? – Olívia exclamou – Quem é?

- Teri Miller, conhece? – Allie disse sem entusiasmo – É uma nojenta de chata.

- Eu sei quem é... – Olívia disse – Ela trabalha no LAB! Que filha da puta!

Allie riu. – Olívia Grissom, você está falando palavrão? – ela disse imitando a voz da avó.

Olívia riu. – Não acredito que papai está namorando com ela!

- Acredite, ele está. – Allie disse – E você conheceu o James?

- Caraca, eu pensei que você estava exagerando, Allie. – Olívia disse – Mas ele é um completo idiota mesmo.

Allie bufou. – Não sei o que mamãe tinha comido quando resolveu começar a namorar esse babaca. – ela disse – Mas e aí, gostando da minha cidade linda?

- San Francisco é bem legal sim... – Olívia concordou – Ai caramba, mamãe está vindo pra cá. Depois a gente se fala. To com saudades, beijos, tchau. – ela disse rapidamente desligando o telefone.

Sara entrou no quarto. – Já vai dormir?

- Ah sim, estou cansada. – Olívia disse.

- Amanhã vamos à praia, tudo bem? – Sara perguntou

- Sim, tudo certo. – ela concordou sorrindo.

Sara deu um beijo na testa dela. – Boa noite. – disse saindo do quarto.


	9. Cap 8: Furos e Planos B

**Capítulo oito: Furos e Planos B**

Allie caminhava lentamente com Bernard pelas ruas de Vegas. A mãe dele tinha pedido que ele levasse uns documentos para ela no LAB. Allie quis ir com ele, já que ainda não conhecia o local de trabalho do pai. Na recepção, Judy amigavelmente os deixou passar e Allie seguiu Bernard pelos corredores do LAB.

- Bernard! Liv! – exclamou um homem ao vê-los. Ele era novo, e tinha os cabelos despenteados.

- Fala Tio Greg! – Bernard cumprimentou o homem. – Você viu minha mãe por aí?

- Sua mãe está na sala de autópsia com o seu pai. – ele disse apontando para Allie. – Apareçam por lá. – ele disse rindo e indo embora.

- A gente pode entrar na autópsia? – Allie perguntou animada. Ela sempre quisera ver uma, mas a mãe nunca deixara.

- Como seu pai e minha mãe são os supervisores por aqui, sim, a gente pode entrar na autópsia. – disse Bernard dando um sorriso irresistível para Allie.

- Guarde esses seus sorrisinhos, Brown. – ela disse – Não funcionam comigo.

Os dois entraram na sala de autópsia. Grissom, Catherine e o Dave faziam a autópsia. Os dois adolescentes se aproximaram. O corpo era de uma mulher e já estava todo aberto. Bernard fez uma careta, mas Allie encarou tudo com curiosidade.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – perguntou Catherine

- Vim trazer o que você pediu, mãe. – ele estendeu uma pasta para ela.

- Ah sim. – ela lembrou-se – Espera eu terminar isso aqui que eu pego com você.

Grissom enquanto isso, encarava a filha cismado. Allie corria os olhos por todo o corpo da mulher, com curiosidade.

- Liv, você não está enjoada? – Grissom perguntou

- Não, papai. – ela respondeu automaticamente – Eu deveria estar? – ela perguntou rindo.

- Bem, considerando que todas as vezes que você veio assistir uma autópsia, você vomitou e que você não gosta nem de chegar perto aqui da sala do Dave. – ele disse para ela.

Allie sorriu amarelo pro pai. – Pois é, o BÊ – ela enfatizou – Meio que me obrigou a entrar com ele... – ela disse sorrindo ironicamente pro garoto – Mas eu já não to agüentando esse cheiro... Acho que vou sair. – ela fingiu estar enjoada e saiu correndo da sala.

Grissom a encarou desentendido e Catherine encarou o filho.

- Olha o que você fez, Bernard. – ela o repreendeu – Você sabe que a Olívia não gosta de autópsias!

Bernard resolveu que era a hora de dar tchau. – Ah, foi mal aê, mãe. – ele disse sem graça. – Tchau pra vocês. – ele disse virando-se e indo embora.

- Bernard! – Catherine o chamou de volta – Não esquece do jantar de noivado do Greg hoje! Você tem que pegar sua roupa na loja!

- Caramba! – exclamou Grissom – Olívia não comprou a roupa dela... – ele disse pegando a carteira no bolso e entregando um cartão para Bernard. – Aproveita que você tem que pegar sua roupa, e manda a Liv comprar uma pra ela.

Bernard se despediu dos dois e saiu da sala de autópsia indo encontrar com Allie.

- Até quem enfim, Brown. – ela disse quando ele se aproximou dela – Porque demorou tanto?

- Não te interessa, Allison.

- Você sabe que eu odeio que me chamem de Allison. – ela disse irritada – Só minha mãe me chama assim, e quando está MUITO irritada...

- Ah, desculpa, Allison. – ele disse rindo e recebendo um tapa no braço – Seu pai me mandou te entregar isso. – disse dando o cartão para ela.

- Pra que ele me deu o cartão dele? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Porque você precisa comprar uma roupa pra festa do Greg hoje a noite. – ele disse pra ela.

- Então isso significa que nós vamos às compras? – ela disse sem nenhum entusiasmo.

- Isso mesmo, Allison querida. – ele disse recebendo mais um tapa dela.

X X X

- Olívia, querida, você está magnífica nesse vestido! – Exclamou Teri assim que a viu. Allie dirigiu a melhor cara de nojo que conseguiu fazer no momento.

- E aí, o que está achando da festa, liv? – perguntou Catherine aproximando-se.

- Legal, tia Cath. – ela disse sorrindo. Bernard logo apareceu por trás da mãe e foi ao seu encontro.

- Até que enfim, você chegou Liv querida! – ele disse sarcástico – Estava sentindo falta de sua amigável presença...

Allie dirigiu um olhar assassino para ele. – Sem gracinhas, Brown. – ela sussurrou assim que seu pai foi arrastado pra longe, por Teri Miller.

- Ok, Allie. – ele disse – Vamos dar uma rodada por aí. – ele disse puxando-a para o meio do salão.

Eles podiam ver bastante gente do LAB. Wendy e Hodges estavam sentados numa mesa tentando conter, sentados na cadeira, os dois filhos pequenos, Julie e Kyle. Doc. Robbins e sua esposa, estavam sentados em uma outra mesa onde Archie e Mandy, que estava namorando, também estavam sentados. Allie estava tão distraída, que nem viu quando Bernard saiu do lado dela.

- Querida eu contei a Sofia que você ganhou 5 anos consecutivos o show de talentos da sua escola, por seu dom em tocar piano. – Teri se aproximou dela acompanhada de Sofia.

- Porque você não conta dos SEUS talentos, madrasta querida? Isso é, se você tiver um. – retribuiu o tom cordial falso e completou com um sorriso mais falso ainda.

- Oh! Como ela é engraçadinha! – riu sem emoção. - Agora deixe de brincadeiras e toque um pouco para nós!  
- Você vai tocar, Liv? Que coisa mais interessante. Vamos toque! Faz tempo que não te vejo tocar. – Greg que passava ouviu a conversa e se intrometeu, aparentemente bem animado.

- É.. er.. eu.. – Allie se desesperou, Olívia não havia mencionado NADA sobre tocar piano. Tinha que arranjar uma ótima desculpa. – É..eu.. eu vou procurar Bernard, quero que ele me veja tocando. – disse e já saiu caminhando em direção aos jardins, já que tinha visto o garoto indo para lá.

Ela não precisou andar muito pra avistar o garoto. Ele estava encostado numa árvore que tinha ali nos jardins e parecia pensativo.

- BROWN! – ela gritou de onde estava sem obter resposta – BROWN! – ela foi andando na direção dele. – Brown! – ela sussurrou perto do ouvido dele.

- Que é? – perguntou ele tentando disfarçar que tinha se arrepiado com a voz dela tão perto de seus ouvidos. "_Malditos hormônios!" – ele praguejou. _

- Eu estou ferrada! – ela disse estendendo as mãos num gesto característico.

- Que burrada você fez dessa vez? – ele perguntou sem emoção.

- Aquela loira oxigenada, está querendo que eu toque piano! – ela exclamou indignada.

- Então, toque, oras. – ele deu de ombros olhando pra ela.

- Onde você tá com a cabeça, Bernard? – ela disse brava. – Eu não sei tocar piano, eu não sou a Olívia, se você tá lembrado. 

Ele riu com os cantos dos lábios.

- Pára de sorrir desse jeito! Que inferno! Eu estou ferrada. – ela gritou.

- Você me chamou de Bernard. – ele a encarou, ainda sorria.

- Ah... Viu... Eu... Estou nervosa... Estou até te chamando pelo primeiro nome, Brown. – suspirou cansada. – O que eu faço?

- Eu deveria tirar uma fotografia desse momento. Você, a toda poderosa Allie Sidle. A brava e destemida garota que veio da Califórnia, me perguntando o que fazer. – sorriu irônico.

- Dá pra parar com as gracinhas? Eu não consigo pensar em nada. – pediu desesperada.

- O que você disse pra fugir de lá? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Que eu ia vir chamar você, que eu queria que você me visse tocando. Talvez assim eles me esqueçam. Esse era pra ser o plano, sacou?

- Sei, mas acho que está na hora de pensar num plano B. – Bernard disse, olhando por cima do ombro da garota. – O Greg está vindo aí. – apontou com a cabeça.

- Ah Meu Deus! Me ajuda, Bernard! – ela sussurrou e ele nem se moveu. - FAZ ALGUMA COISA! – ela gritou desesperada.

O garoto a olhou por um instante e no instante seguinte ele a puxou para um beijo. De inicio foi só um lábio tocando o outro, mas depois o beijo foi aprofundado. Ele apertou a cintura da garota com força e ela enlaçou seu pescoço. A língua dele pediu passagem e ela abriu mais a boca, dando permissão. As línguas dos dois exploravam cada canto das bocas. O beijo era quente e cheio de vontade. Bernard abriu os olhos devagar e viu Greg, ali na sua frente parecendo que tinha visto um alien, soltou uma mão da cintura da garota e fez sinais falsamente desesperados para ele sair dali. Greg sorriu com o canto dos lábios e tomou o caminho de volta para a casa. Bernard voltou a fechar os olhos e a beijar aquela boca que ele tanto desejava.

Alguns minutos depois, ela quebrou o contato das bocas.

- O que foi isso, Brown? – ela perguntou o encarando.

- Plano B! – ele sorriu e ela ficou vermelha de raiva. – E pelo jeito você gostou, não?

- Me poupe, BROWN. Agora terei que escovar os dentes com ácido, pra tirar suas bactérias da minha linda boca. – respondeu virando-se de costas.

- Você gostou que eu sei. Ninguém resiste a Bernard Brown. – gabou-se. -Mas ainda bem que você lembrou do ácido, usarei antes de dormir. – comentou divertido.

Ela se virou abruptamente com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e Bernard se assustou. Allie foi se aproximando, se aproximando... Se aproximando... O empurrou na árvore, a boca dela estava a menos de dois centímetros da dele. Bernard estava começando a se animar, literalmente, e a enlaçou pela cintura, a apertando mais ainda.

- Vejo que quem gostou do meu beijo foi você. – ela sussurrou sedutora, desvencilhando dos braços dele e indo se sentar do outro lado do jardim perto da fonte.

Bernard se recostou na árvore, bagunçou os cabelos e voltou a olhar para a Lua, rindo de si mesmo e maldizendo seus hormônios.

X X X

- Que cara é essa, Greg? – perguntou Nick divertido ao ver o amigo – Parece que viu algo do tipo: Grissom cantando caraokê. Bêbado. – ele frisou a última palavra rindo.

- Quase isso. – ele respondeu enigmático – Chegando agora é?

- Ah sim. Eric teve que passar na casa de um colega antes de virmos, por isso demoramos...

Greg concordou com a cabeça.

- Greg! Cadê Olívia? – perguntou Grissom aproximando-se – Teri disse que ela virá nos entreter...

- Er... Ela andou passando mal durante a festa. Não comeu nada... – Greg mentiu descaradamente – Bernard a levou na cozinha pra ela comer algo.

- Passando mal? – Grissom perguntou – Vou vê-la então...

Greg o segurou pelo braço. – Pra quê, Grissom? – ele perguntou disfarçando – Bernard está cuidando dela, logo eles estarão de volta. Olha lá a Teri te chamando. – ele apontou para uma mulher do outro lado do salão que fazia gestos frenéticos na direção deles.

Grissom olhou pra ela e suspirou. – Deixa eu ir ver o que ela quer... – ele disse indo encontrar a namorada.


	10. Cap 9: Presentes Trocados

**Capítulo nove: Presentes trocados.**

- Em que posso ser útil? – perguntou a atendente pra Bernard e Allie que estavam sentados na cafeteria. Estavam esperando por Eric, que tinha ido buscar Olívia no aeroporto, já que ela estava voltando de San Francisco.

- Eu quero um café e waffes, por favor. – Bernard disse educado.

- E a sua namorada? – perguntou a atendente sorridente com certo interesse na resposta.

- Ela não é minha namorada. – Bernard explicou, sem notar os olhos da mulher brilhando. Virou-se para Allie. – O que você quer?

- Eu não quero nada, mas essa senhora quer o seu telefone. – Allie desdenhou.

- Sou senhorita. E não sei do que você está falando. – disse rápido.

Allie riu sem emoção.- Não se faça de sonsa. – a olhou nos olhos. – Eu sei que na sua idade as mulheres gostam de se reafirmar conquistando garotões. – sorriu com o canto da boca.

- A senhorita está passando dos limites. – a mulher disse começando a ficar brava.

- Que isso, querida. – disse cínica. - Só estou te ajudando. Porque se depender do meu amigo, ele nunca vai notar seu interesse nele.

- Sidle, cala a boca. – Bernard disse entre dentes.

- Não se acanhem. Vou até o banheiro e traga pra mim um café. – se levantou.

- Então um café e waffes pra você e um café? – disse a atendente anotando.

- Não, cancela o meu pedido e trás dois cafés.. – Bernard corrigiu e agarrou Allie pelo braço. – E você fica aqui. – a puxou para sentar-se novamente.

- Droga! - alisou o braço. – Tenho certeza que ficará roxo! – ela disse mau humorada.

Bernard olhou feio pra ela e os dois ficaram em silêncio, esperando pelo pedido. Allie também ligou para Olívia e descobriu que ela e Eric já estavam à caminho da cafeteiria.

- Aqui estão seus cafés. – a garçonete voltou com o pedido.

Bernard pagou e deu uma gorjeta e se dirigiu pegando o copo que restara, já que Allie já pegara o seu.

- Ah que nojo! – Allie reclamou, olhando para o guardanapo que estava enrolado no seu copo. – Acho que isso é pra você. – tacou o papel no rosto dele.

_- Joanne 3558-4487 _- ele leu, e fez uma careta logo em seguida.

- Eu não te falei que a coroa estava afim de você? – disse rindo da cara dele.

- Sidle, cala a boca. – ele disse novamente entre dentes pra ela que continuava rindo.

- Podemos saber o que é tão engraçado? – perguntou Olívia aproximando-se.

- A garçonete enrolou isso no meu copo de café, é pra Bernard. – ela disse estendendo o guardanapo para a irmã.

- Joanne... 3558-4487? – Olívia leu curiosa – Ela te passou o telefone dela! – ela disse rindo

- Que isso heim Bernard! – Eric entrou na conversa – Garanhão das tias, heim!

- Não começa, Stokes. – ele disse mau humorado bebendo seu café.

- Então quer dizer que hoje poderei voltar para o meu cabelo? – perguntou Allie – Não estou mais agüentando esses cachinhos. – ele disse segurando o cabelo

- Meus cachinhos são muito bonitos, tá? – Olívia disse pra ela – Melhor do que esse cabelo sem graça seu...

Allie riu. – Mais a melhor parte vai ser não precisar mais andar com esse traste pendurado comigo. – ela disse referindo-se a Bernard

Olívia e Eric entreolharam-se nervosos.

- O que foi? – Allie percebeu o olhar deles.

- É, a gente tem uma coisa pra te contar Allie... – começou Olívia – É que eu e o Eric... Ah, fala aê Eric.

- Eu e a Olívia estamos namorando! – ele disse finalmente olhando pra ela.

Allie sorriu e abraçou os dois. – Ah, eu sabia que você se renderia ao charme Stokes, Liv! – ela disse rindo

- Allie, acho que você não entendeu. – Olívia disse dando um sorriso amarelo. – ALLIE SIDLE está namorando ERIC STOKES, entendeu?

Allie fez uma cara de compreensão. – VOCÊ COMEU MERDA, OLIVIA? – ela disse espantada – E VOCÊ, ERIC? COMO ASSIM VOCÊS DEIXARAM SER PEGOS?

- Tia Mel viu tudo no aeroporto! – Olívia desculpou-se – E tratou de ligar para mamãe, que falou com nós dois no telefone... E foi assim que Allie Sidle está namorando Eric Stokes.

Allie largou seu peso na cadeira e bebeu um longo gole de café. – Era só o que me faltava... Mamãe achar que eu estou namorando! Essa não.. Eu vou matar você Olivia, e você também Eric, não pense que você vai fugir dessa não...

- Mamãe foi bem compreensiva. – Olívia disse – Disse que estava feliz por eu, quer dizer, você, estar namorando e tudo mais... Se fosse o papai, com certeza eu estaria morta.

Allie a encarou. – Allie Sidle não namora ninguém entende? – ela disse – Sou uma pessoa livre, que não quer saber de compromissos, e você acaba de estragar essa minha reputação com a mamãe. – ela disse brava

- Me desculpa Allie, mas não achei que Tia Mel fosse nos ver. – Olívia disse – Estávamos esperando ela voltar do banheiro, só que ela voltou rápido demais e nos pegou.

- Tudo bem, não podemos fazer mais nada agora. – Allie disse conformada – Só vamos fazer uma coisa, trocar de lugar, porque não agüento mais ver esse garoto. – ela disse apontando pra Bernard. – ela disse pra eles. – Vamos logo pra casa de Eric desfazer esses cabelos para podermos voltar pra casa. – ela disse levantando-se.

X X X

- Alô. – disse Allie cheia de sono.

- PARABÉNSSSSS! – exclamou Olívia do outro lado

Allie sentou-se na cama. – Ah, parabéns pra você também. – disse cheia de sono ainda.

- O que faremos, hoje? – Olívia perguntou – Temos que fazer algo...

- Mamãe disse que está chegando por volta da hora do almoço... – Allie disse – Acho que só poderei encontrar com vocês antes disso.

Olívia deu um muxoxo. – OK então. – ela disse desanimada – Você tem razão... Papai também quer sair comigo, acho que não vai dar mesmo para fazer nada.

Allie concordou. – Vamos nos encontrar na Starbucks. – ela disse – Antes do almoço, estou livre.

- OK então, vou ligar para Eric. – Olívia disse. – Ah, não! – ela exclamou

- O que foi? – Allie perguntou desligada

- Eric. – ela disse – Vai ter que passar o aniversário com você, afinal, ele é seu namorado, né?

- Ah, não acredito! – Allie exclamou – Estava esquecida disso...

- Pois é. – Olívia disse num muxoxo – Nem pensar dele vir pra cá, papai nos mataria... E mamãe acha que vocês estão namorando, então vai cobrar a presença dele na sua casa...

- É verdade. – Allie concordou – Nos encontramos na Starbucks em quarenta minutos.

- Vou ligar para Eric e Bernard. – Olívia disse

- OK. – ela disse desligando o telefone

X X X

- Estava com tantas saudades suas filha! – Sara exclamou assim que entrou no apartamento atrás de Melissa.

Allie se adiantou e abraçou a mãe. – Fez boa viagem, mãe?

- Sim amor, eu fiz. – ela disse – E então, acho que hoje alguém está ficando mais velha, heim?

Allie deu um meio sorriso. Eric que estava do seu lado se mexeu.

- Ah, mãe, esse é o Eric... – Allie disse desconcertada – Ele é meu... namorado. – ela disse a última palavra com uma certa repulsa.

Sara se adiantou e abraçou o garoto. – Prazer em conhece-lo, Eric.

- O prazer é meu, Sra. Sidle. – ele disse nervoso.

- Me chame apenas de Sara, tudo bem? – ela disse sorrindo – Vamos almoçar fora, então? – ela sugeriu

- E meu presente, mãe? – Allie perguntou direta

- Seus presentes estão aqui dentro! – Sara disse sorrindo

- Presentes, no plural? – Allie perguntou animada

Sara concordou com a cabeça.

- Ah mãe, por favor! – ela disse – Me dê agora, por favor, por favor! – ela pediu.

Sara a encarou e resolveu ceder aos pedidos da garota. Ela lhe entregou dois embrulhos. Allie abriu o primeiro e viu um colar delicado. Ela nunca gostara daquele colar... Mas resolveu não dizer nada para a mãe.

- Lindo, mãe! – ela disse sorrindo.

- Gostou mesmo? – Sara perguntou receosa – Você demonstrou tanto interesse nele durante as férias do Natal, que resolvi que seria hora dele ser seu...

Allie encarou a mãe. _"Olívia Grissom, eu te pego!" pensou a garota._

- Abra o outro, Allie! – a mãe disse animada

Allie deixou o colar de lado e abriu o outro embrulho. Ela quase derrubou a mãe com o abraço que ela deu.

- NÃO ACREDITO, MÃE! – ela gritou animada – ela estendeu as chaves que estavam dentro do embrulho – Isso é sério?

Sara riu da animação da filha. – Sim, Allie. Você sempre diz que quer por que quer uma moto... Achei que seria justo te dar uma. – ela disse sorrindo

Allie sorriu mais ainda. – Mãe, você só pode 'tá brincando comigo!

- O que você acha de irmos lá embaixo conferir, então? – sugeriu Melissa animada

Allie pulou do sofá e seguiu na frente da mãe, da tia e de Eric pra fora de casa.

X X X

Olívia estava sentada no sofá esperando pela avó e pelo pai. Ela estava imaginando como estaria sendo o aniversário de Allie. Ela devia estar com a mãe, com a Tia Mel e Eric, se divertindo horrores, enquanto ela teria que almoçar com a chata da Teri Miller lhe fazendo companhia.

- Resolvi que vou te dar os presentes agora. – Grissom se aproximou dela – Pode ser?

Olívia se animou. – Claro, pai!

Grissom estendeu um embrulho grande para a menina. – Eu achei que nunca o daria para você, mas durante o feriado de Natal, você se mostrou bastante interessada, então resolvi que estava na hora de lhe passar isso.

Olívia arqueou as sobrancelhas do mesmo jeito que o pai e abriu o embrulho. Ela quase fez uma careta para a luva e a bola de baseball que estavam ali. Ela odiava qualquer tipo de esporte. _"Allie Sidle, eu vou te pegar!" pensou ela._

- Ah, brigada pai! – ela disse fingindo animação.

- Que bom que gostou! – ele disse feliz – É bom saber que a minha filha gosta das mesmas coisas que eu! – ele disse sorrindo – E agora, o outro presente...

Ele estendeu um pequeno embrulho para ela.

- AH! – exclamou Olívia ao ver as chaves dentro de uma caixinha – É um carro, pai?

- Sim, é um carro Liv. – ele disse sorrindo – Você fez 16 anos, já pode dirigir agora, baby. – ele piscou para ela que lhe deu um abraço.

- Muito obrigada, pai! – ela disse animada

X X X

- Dá pra acreditar que papai me deu luma luva de baseall de aniversário? – Olívia disse revoltada.

Bernard apenas ria da amiga enquanto estava sentado ao lado de Eric.

- Me diz Bernard, eu tenho cara de quem gosta de esportes? Meu pai conviveu 15 anos comigo, aí vem a Allie e passa um feriado de Natal com ele, e ele já acha que eu passei a gostar de baseball! – ela apontou para a coleção - Faça-me o favor. – dizia rabugenta.

- O que ele te deu? – Bernard perguntou – Uma luva e uma bola?

- Não sei, deve ser. Não fiquei olhando, quando vi que era... – ela fez uma careta - MAS O QUE IMPORTA? Meu pai deu um presente pra Allie, não pra mim. Meu pai gostou mais dela do que de mim.

A porta foi aberta com um estrondo e Allie entrou no quarto, furiosa. A menina se joga pesadamente ao lado de Bernard na cama e encara a irmã.

- Aí está você _queridinha da mamãe _. Mamãe te mandou um presente. – disse jogando uma bonita caixa de presente no colo da garota. – Nós não tínhamos combinado de fingirmos ser a outra? Como que você fala pra mamãe que gosta disso? Eu odeio dourado. – disse emburrada.

Olívia não deu ouvidos a irmã, abriu a caixa. De primeira, o que lhe chamou a atenção foi uma caixa de jóias. A pegou e abriu, dentro dela havia um colar: ele tinha uma corrente de ouro bem delicada e o pingente era uma rosa delicada de rubi.

- Eu amei esse colar desde o primeiro momento que o vi. – disse hipnotizada.

- Tem um bilhete, leia. – Allie avisou.

Olívia pegou um envelope vermelho dentro da caixa.

_Allie querida,_

___Este é o colar símbolo da família Sidle, eu o ganhei de minha mãe, quando eu ainda era pequena. Pensei que nunca teria a honra de entregá-lo a você, já que você nunca gostou muito de jóias... Mas como você se mostrou interessada nele no Natal, percebi que era hora dele ser seu. Espero que goste. __  
__Beijos.__  
__Mamãe._

___PS: Estou te mandando uma coisa que tenho certeza que irá gostar muito. Aprecie com moderação, ou teremos que malhar muito nessas férias. _

Assim que a carta terminou, Bernard teve um acesso de risos.

- O que é tão engraçado, Brown? – Allie perguntou meio emburrada.

- Vocês foram criadas com as pessoas erradas. Olívia se parece muito mais com a sua mãe. E não precisa ser nenhum gênio pra ver que você é a cópia do seu pai. – disse fazendo um ar de quem sabe tudo. – E alem do mais, receberam os presentes trocados.

- Trocados? Então, quer dizer que... – abriu um lindo sorriso. – Olívia querida, o que você fez com o presente que papai mandou?

- Está aqui. – disse avoada, apontando para uma caixa em cima da cama – Toma! É seu, papai mandou pra você mesmo. – dizendo isso, voltou a olhar para seu presente.

Ela abriu o embrulho já rasgado e viu a luva e a bola de baseball. Ela abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Eu não acredito! – ela exclamou – Uma luva dos Dodgers e uma bola autografada pelo Matt Kemp! – ela exclamou animada – Papai é demais!

- Também tem um bilhete... – disse Olívia enquanto Eric colocava o cordão nela.

_Princesa,_

_Eu sempre tive a frustração de você não gostar de nada que eu também gostasse... Nunca consegui te colocar para aprender baseball e você odeia insetos! Mas fiquei feliz de você ter mostrado interesse no esporte, além de ter se mostrado uma excelente arremessadora... Por isso resolvi pedir um favorzinho pra um amigo na Califórnia que conseguiu esse autografo do Kemp para mim. Se a minha filha vai passar a gostar de baseball, tenho que indicar o melhor caminho para ela... E esse caminho, com certeza é o Los Angeles Dodgers! __ Dizem que esse lance de genética é um caso sério e eu concordo plenamente, porque a única mulher que eu vi jogar tão bem como você joga, foi a sua mãe. Espero que goste do presente! _

_Beijos.__  
__Papai. _

- Mamãe joga baseball? – Olívia perguntou

- Ela jogava na faculdade... – Allie contou.

- Legal... – Olívia disse não muito animada

- Você nunca me disse que papai torcia pelos Dodgers... – Allie disse pra irmã.

- Pensei que não se importasse com isso. – Olívia deu de ombros

- Claro que me importo! – Allie disse – Eu amo baseball... E acabo de descobrir que meu pai torce pelo mesmo time que eu! – ela disse animada – E me conseguiu a bola autografada pelo KEMPPPPPP!

- Você é muito sortuda mesmo, Allie! – Bernard disse pegando a bola – O Kemp joga muito mesmo... Mas não se compara a nenhum jogador dos Yankees.

- Ah cala a boca, você nem torce pra time local, você torce pros Yankees só porque é modinha... – ela disse

- Nada a ver. – ele indignou-se – Sou Yankees desde pequeno.

Allie deu de ombros. – Dane-se. – ela disse pegando a bola da mão dele – Vamos jogar? – ela perguntou levantando-se da cama e saindo do quarto seguida por Bernard.


	11. Cap 10: Reencontros e Desencontros

**Capítulo dez: Reencontros e Desencontros**

Sara, Melissa, Allie e Eric almoçavam tranquilamente em um restaurante no centro de Las Vegas. Eles conversavam animadamente sobre diversos assuntos. Allie estava contente, já que adorava passar horas conversando com a mãe e com a madrinha. E Eric estava sendo muito legal também.

- Ai, me desculpem. – Eric disse pegando o celular que tocava – Alô. Ah, oi pai!

- Eric, onde você está? – perguntou Nick

- Estou almoçando com a Allie. – ele disse – É aniversário dela hoje, esqueceu?

- Ah, claro! Eu to saindo aqui do LAB, será que tem como eu passar aí para almoçar com vocês? – Nick perguntou.

- Ah, um minuto. – Eric afastou o telefone do ouvido – Allie, meu pai está perguntando se ele pode vir almoçar com a gente.

- Ah, claro que pode Eric! – Sara se pronunciou – Assim é bom que a gente se conhece! – ela disse animada.

Eric sorriu em resposta para ela. – Pai, pode vir sim. – ele respondeu – Estamos no Tenore's. – Eric disse – Então tá, a gente se vê daqui a pouco. – ele disse desligando o celular.

X X X

Olívia almoçava a contragosto ao lado de Teri Miller. Seu pai e sua avó também lhe faziam companhia, mas só de estar na presença daquela mulher, ela já ficava mal humorada.

- Que cara é essa, Olívia? – Grissom perguntou – A salada não está boa?

Ela se ajeitou na cadeira. – Não, papai. Está ótima! – ela sorriu forçadamente

- Ah, mas está ótima mesmo! – Teri Miller se intrometeu – Eu que sugeri esse restaurante, Olívia, aqui é muito refinado. – Teri disse a ela

Olívia apenas acenou com a cabeça e continuou a comer.

- E então, quando você pretende começar as aulas de direção? – perguntou Madeleine Grissom pressentindo a tensão entre a nora e a neta.

- Quanto mais cedo, melhor! – disse Grissom animado. – Não acha, Liv?

Olívia animou-se. – Ah sim, quanto mais cedo melhor!

- Griss. – chamou Teri Miller interrompendo o assunto – Será que podemos passar no Tenore's antes de voltarmos para casa? Preciso comprar a torta alemã de lá! Estou com um desejo de comer aquela torta!

Olívia quase se engasgou ao ouvir o nome do restaurante. Allie tinha dito que ela iria com a mãe almoçar lá.

- Claro que podemos passar lá, Teri. – Grissom disse pra namorada.

- Ah, mas você tem mesmo que passar por lá? – Olívia dirigiu-se a Teri – Podemos pedir por telefone, não?

- Acontece que a torta comprada no local, vem mais fresca do que quando pedimos por telefone. – Teri disse num tom óbvio – Portanto sim, nós passaremos por lá, não é Griss?

Olívia olhou para o pai que concordou com a cabeça_. "FERROU! Estamos perdidas! Ele vai ver mamãe e pimba! Já era nosso plano de uma reaproximação moderada! – ela pensou nervosa."_

_X X X_

Nick estacionava o carro quando avistou Grissom entrando no restaurante acompanhado de Olívia e Teri Miller. Dando um tapa na cabeça, ele lembrou-se que a filha do amigo fazia aniversário hoje também e ele não tinha comprado nenhum presente pra ela! Ele entrou no restaurante e foi falar com eles que estavam no balcão próximos a recepção.

- Grissom! – ele cumprimentou – E Olívia! – ele fez questão de ignorar Teri Miller. Ele não gostava da namorada do amigo - Então, hoje alguém está ficando mais velha, heim? – ele disse dando um abraço na menina.

- Sim, Tio Nick. – ela cumprimentou amigavelmente. Ela gostava muito do pai de Eric, sempre gostara mesmo antes de se tornar amiga e namorada do próprio.

- Então vieram comemorar aqui? – ele perguntou.

- Não, nós já almoçamos... – Grissom respondeu – Estamos apenas comprando uma torta para Teri.

- Ah, entendo. – Nick concordou com a cabeça – Estou aqui pra encontrar Eric. Hoje é aniversário da namorada dele, e eles estão almoçando aqui. – Nick disse. – Você os viu por aí, Olívia?

Olívia estava nervosa. – Não vi não, tio Nick. – ela respondeu rapidamente.

Nick deu uma olhada rápida e avistou Eric sentado numa mesa de frente para uma adolescente. Ele acenou para o filho que retribuiu discretamente o aceno.

- Vamos lá falar oi para ele comigo, Olívia! – Nick chamou – Ele vai gostar de te ver.

Olívia ficou branca. – Ah, depois eu falo com ele tio... – ela disfarçou. Mas Nick enlaçou o pescoço da menina e a arrastou com ele.

- Já te devolvo a sua filha, Grissom. – ele disse rindo e indo em direção a mesa de Eric e Allie.

X X X

Eric ficou branco assim que avistou Olívia. Ele pode ver que a namorada estava pálida e não sabia o que fazer. Ele cutucou Allie, que virou-se para o lado em que ele apontava e ficou branca ao ver que Nick arrastava sua irmã para a mesa.

- Ferrou, Eric! – Allie disse num tom baixo.

- E agora, o que fazemos? – ele disse num tom nervoso

Allie levantou-se. – Vou segurar mamãe e tia Mel no banheiro. – ela disse para ele – Trate de expulsar Olívia a tempo de a gente voltar! – ela disse indo correndo pro banheiro.

- Eric! – Nick cumprimentou o filho – Olha quem eu encontrei aqui? – ele disse olhando pra Olívia.

- Oi Liv. – ele cumprimentou sem graça sendo retribuído pela garota.

- Sua namorada saiu correndo, porque? – perguntou Nick – Ficou assustada quando me viu? – ele disse rindo

- Não, ela deixou cair molho na blusa, e foi limpar... – Eric inventou uma desculpa rápida.

- Tio Nick, eu tenho que ir! – Olívia disse nervosa – Papai está me chamando. – ela suspirou aliviada ao ver o pai a chamando de verdade.

- Vá lá querida. – Nick deu um beijo no topo da cabeça dela – E parabéns mais uma vez!

Ela sorriu. – Brigada tio. – ela disse – Tchau Eric! – ela acenou e saiu correndo para a porta.

Nick a acompanhou com os olhos e quando virou-se ficou branco. – Não acredito nisso! – ele exclamou olhando para alguém que estava atrás de Eric. O garoto virou-se e viu a Sra. Sidle, a Sra. Carbonero e Allie chegando na mesa deles.

X X X

Sara e Melissa estavam ajeitando a maquiagem quando Allie entrou no banheiro correndo. Sara olhou assustada para a filha.

- Que isso, Allie? – ela perguntou

Allie a encarou e entrou num banheiro. – Mãe, achei que estou naqueles dias... – ela disse lá de dentro – Me arranja um absorvente, por favor?

- Claro... – Sara foi mexer na bolsa – Mas a sua não vem só no começo do mês? – Sara perguntou intrigada.

Allie coçou a cabeça. – Não sei, acho que veio errado esse mês... Sei lá... – ela disse enquanto pegava o absorvente que a mãe lhe entregava e o jogava no lixo sem nem mesmo abrir.

- Estamos indo lá pra mesa, Ok Allie? – Sara disse

- NÃO! – a garota falou alto demais – Quero dizer, me espera aí, por favor.

Sara e Melissa deram de ombros, e resolveram esperar pela adolescente, que ainda enrolou o máximo que pode para segurar as duas ali dentro.

As três estavam indo de volta à mesa. Allie suspirou aliviada, ao ver que Olívia já tinha ido embora, e só estavam Eric e o pai dele. Elas estavam se aproximando da mesa, quando ela ouviu a mãe exclamar atrás dela.

- Ah meu Deus!

X X X

- O que foi, pai? – Eric perguntou. Mas o pai já tinha levantado da cadeira e se atirado nos braços da Sra. Sidle, deixando o menino boquiaberto.

Allie se assustou com o abraço do pai de Eric na sua mãe e sentou-se ao lado do garoto, entendendo tanta coisa como ele.

- Eu não acredito nisso. Sara! – Nick exclamou assim que a soltou do abraço – Quanto tempo eu não te vejo? 15 anos?

Sara tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – Mais ou menos isso sim, Nick. – ela disse indo sentar-se na mesa – E eu não acredito que nossos filhos estão namorando! – ela disse rindo em meio às lágrimas.

- Vocês já se conhecem? – Allie perguntou curiosa

Sara balançou a cabeça, ainda chorando. – Nós nos conhecemos há muito tempo... Trabalhamos juntos. – ela contou – Bem, que eu estava achando você muito parecido com alguém que eu conhecia! – Sara exclamou dirigindo-se a Eric – Como eu não imaginei isso... Vocês são idênticos! – ela disse balançando a cabeça.

- E porque você não me contou que estava namorando uma Sidle? – Nick perguntou ao filho

Eric deu de ombros. – Sei lá pai. Eu disse que estava namorando a Allie, e achei que era o suficiente...

- Eu sabia que um dia uma Sidle, não ia resistir ao charme Stokes. – ele disse rindo pra Sara – Não deu certo entre nós baby, mas olha só pra a nova geração... – Nick disse rindo.

- Pois é. – Sara riu – E deixe eu te apresentar, Melissa Carbonero. Uma amiga de longa data...

Melissa sorriu e apertou a mão de Nick. Sara pode perceber o interesse no olhar dos amigos, que também não passou despercebido pelos adolescentes.

O almoço transcorreu da melhor maneira possível. Sara estava feliz de ter reencontrado o velho amigo, e pensava em como o mundo era mesmo pequeno... Enquanto Nick se dividia em dar atenção para sua melhor amiga, e flertar com Melissa, que também parecia bem interessada nele. Ele também pensava em como a vida era maluca, e como estariam nesse exato momento, se Sara tivesse chegado do banheiro, segundos antes, e visto sua outra filha, ali na sua frente.


	12. Cap 11: Ano novo, vida nova ou não

**Capítulo Onze: Ano novo, vida nova... ou não.**

Sara estava sentada no sofá lendo. Já era tarde da noite, mas ela não conseguia dormir. Era assim, em todo dia 29 de dezembro.

X X X

_- Ai Meu Deus! – Sara exclamou – Isso dói, caramba! – ela disse apertando a mão de Grissom._

_- Calma honey. – ele tentava tranqüiliza-la – Já vai acabar... Calma._

_- Pra você é fácil falar, não é? – ela disse irritada – Isso aqui é a pior dor que eu já tive na minha vida! AAAAH! _

_Grissom olhava preocupado para a esposa. O médico se aproximou dos dois. – Sra. Grissom. – ele chamou Sara – Você está pronta, é só começar a fazer força, OK?_

_Demorou um pouco de tempo para as duas chegarem ao mundo. Allie veio primeiro, e Olívia não demorou a chegar. O médico entregou as duas, uma na mão de cada um deles. _

_- Olha para elas, não são lindas? – Sara disse com lágrimas nos olhos – Essa daqui vai ser a Olívia. – ela disse para Grissom._

_Grissom ainda olhava para o bebê em seus braços, incrédulo. – Ela se parece com você. – ele disse sinceramente._

_Sara riu. – Qual foi, Griss! Elas acabaram de nascer! – disse rindo – Elas não se parecem com ninguém... _

_Grissom retrucou. – Eu acho que essa daqui se parece com você. – ele disse sério. – E essa daqui então, vai ser a Allison._

_- Allison e Olívia. – Sara disse em voz alta – Gostei. – ela disse sorrindo para Grissom._

_- Sara, esse é o dia mais feliz da minha vida! – ele disse beijando o topo da cabeça dela. – E elas são os melhores presentes de Natal que eu já ganhei. _

_Sara riu. – Quatro dias atrasado, mas até que seu papai Noel chegou. _

_- Sim. – ele sorriu – Elas são nossos presentes de Natal, que tal?_

_Sara concordou. – Os melhores que eu já ganhei. _

_Os dois se encararam por uns segundos, ainda sorrindo, mas o momento família foi interrompido por Catherine com um pequeno bebê nos braços, Warrick de mãos dadas para a pequena Lindsay, Nick e a namorada que estava grávida, Brass e Greg, que entravam no quarto, animados pra ver as mais novas integrantes da equipe. _

X X X

Sara sacudiu a cabeça e afastou os pensamentos. Ela sempre ficava nostálgica nesse dia do ano. _" Mas um aniversário que passo longe de você, Olívia querida..." – ela pensou tristemente._

X X X

Nick andava pelos corredores do LAB, apressadamente. Fazia dois dias que almoçara com Sara, depois de anos sem se verem. Ela tinha pedido para que ele não contasse a ninguém que eles tiveram juntos, ela não queria que Grissom soubesse que Allie estava residindo em Vegas. Nick estava cumprindo o prometido, mas estava sendo difícil encarar os amigos, sabendo que tinha visto Sara há poucos dias, e que a outra gêmea, estava tão perto deles.

- Nick! – exclamou Grissom. Nick foi a contragosto na sala do amigo. Ele o estava evitando nesses dois dias o máximo que podia.

- Fala Grissom. – ele sentou-se na cadeira na frente da do amigo.

- Só te chamei pra dizer, que está liberado. – ele falou – Pode ir pra casa se arrumar. Eu te encontro na casa de Catherine.

Nick se despediu e foi pra casa. Era ano novo, e eles passariam na casa de Catherine e Warrick, todos eles. Ele resolveu dar uma passada na casa de Sara antes de ir pra casa.

- Nick! – Sara exclamou ao abrir a porta – Não esperava por você! – ela disse abraçando o amigo.

Ele entrou no apartamento e fechou a porta. O apartamento era pequeno, mas estava movimentado. Além de Allie, tinham mais três adolescentes com ela, duas meninas e um menino, além de um homem bem pomposo, que Nick não foi com a cara assim que o viu. Nick correu os olhos pela casa e viu quem ele estava procurando surgir na porta da cozinha.

- Oi Nick! – Melissa exclamou sorrindo assim que o viu.

Ele retribuiu o sorriso para ela. – Oi Melissa.

- Deixe-me lhe apresentar. – Sara passou na frente dele – Esse é James, meu noivo.

Nick fez uma expressão de horror que ele disfarçou muito bem, mas não passou despercebida por Allie. – Prazer, Nick Stokes.

- Sara me falou de você. – James disse num tom cordial falso – Disse que vocês são grandes _amigos..._ – ele disse abraçando Sara fortemente, a deixando sem graça.

- É, sim, somos grandes amigos mesmo. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

Allie resolveu interferir. Não queria que James enchesse muito o saco de Nick. Ela gostava muito do pai de Eric.

- E aí, tio Nick! – ela o cumprimentou – Como vai Eric?

- Eric está em casa, se arrumando. – ele disse – Nós vamos passar a virada do ano na casa de Catherine... – ele disse olhando para Sara. Ele pode jurar que viu uma sombra de tristeza passar pelo rosto da amiga.

- Hey, esse é Nick Stokes, pai de Eric, meu... _namorado._ – ela disse para os amigos – Esses são Summer – ela indicou uma garota morena de olhos claros – Sam – ela indicou um garoto moreno, parecido com a primeira garota e com os mesmos olhos claros – e Leah. – ela indicou uma garota loira de olhos castanhos, com piercing na sobrancelha.

Nick deu um aceno para todos eles, que retribuíram com outro. – Sara, eu já to indo, apenas passei aqui pra te desejar feliz ano novo. – ele disse abraçando a amiga.

- Pra você também Nick. – ela disse sinceramente – Manda um beijo pro Eric.

- Vou mandar. – ele disse abraçando Allie – E onde está a Melissa? – ele perguntou sem graça.

Sara sorriu pra ele. – Na cozinha. – ela apontou uma porta por onde Nick entrou.

X X X

A casa de Catherine estava cheia. Todos eles estavam nos jardins, esperando os últimos minutos do ano passarem. Warrick tinha servido a todos, uma taça de champagne, que eles seguravam e esperavam pelos fogos de artifício.

- Faltam 10 segundos! – Bernard gritou pra todos eles – 10...9...8...7...6...5 – Eric, Olívia e Lindsay entraram na contagem – 4...3...2...1! – FELIZ ANO NOVOOOO! – eles berraram. Catherine e Warrick se beijaram comportados, e juraram o amor mais uma vez. Madeleine cumprimentou a amiga Lily com um abraço, enquanto Bernard abraçava Lindsay. Olívia e Eric se abraçaram e Olívia sorriu ao escutar Eric dizendo que a amava baixinho no ouvido dela. Nick abraçou Greg enquanto Grissom dava apenas um selinho em Teri Miller.

- Que esse ano seja um ano de mais mulheres! – Nick brindou

- Mais baseball! – Bernard entrou no brinde

- Mais dinheiro! – disse Greg animado

- Mais amor! – disse Olívia olhando para Eric

- Mais diversão! – disse Eric

- Mais garotos? – Lindsay disse brincando – To brincando! Mais Tim pra mim!

- Mais companheirismo! – Catherine resolveu entrar no brinde

- Mais saúde! – disse Madeleine e Lily juntas fazendo todo mundo rir.

- Menos trabalho! – Warrick resolveu ser diferente.

- Mais casamentos! – Teri sorriu fazendo alguns presentes fazerem uma cara de horror.

Todos olharam para Grissom, que ainda não tinha dito nada.

- Menos atitudes impensadas! – ele disse enigmático e bebendo seu champagne junto com os outros.

X X X

Allie tinha colocado o som nas alturas e aproveitava o momento com aqueles que ela mais gostava. Sua mãe sempre fora tudo pra ela, assim como sua madrinha Melissa. Por sua vida inteira Allie só tinha as duas pra contar. Summer, Sam e Leah também eram essenciais. Os quatro se conheciam desde pequenos, e eram melhores amigos. Tinham passado por bons e maus momentos juntos, e Allie os tinha como os irmãos que ela nunca tivera. Porém esse ano tinha sido um ano especial. Quando ela ia imaginar que uma expulsão, a faria conhecer a irmã, o pai, algumas pessoas especiais do passado de sua mãe? Tinha sido um ano marcante.

- Allie! – berrou Leah abraçada a Sam. Eles eram namorados, e Sam era irmão de Summer. – Faltam 10 segundos! – ela disse estendendo um copo de refrigerante no ar.

- 10! 9! 8! 7! – Os adolescente começaram – 6! 5! 4! – Melissa e Sara entraram na contagem – 3! 2! 1! FELIZ ANO NOOOOOVO!

Da varanda, podia-se ver os fogos de artifício soltados em frente ao Mandalay Bay, pertinho da casa delas. Sara agarrou Allie e a beijou na cabeça sendo abraçada por Melissa. As três eram uma família. Logo James puxou Sara para um beijo, em que Allie deu graças a Deus por não ver, já que os amigos a puxavam para um abraço coletivo.

- Que esse ano a Allie prometa NUNCA se esquecer de nós! – berrou Leah – Porque essa maldita sabe o quanto é essencial para gente e que nós nunca a perdoaríamos se ela nos deixasse pra trás!

- Eu NUNCA vou esquecer de vocês, seus idiotas! – disse a garota rindo da amiga.

X X X

Sara caminhava calmamente ao lado de James. Allie ia mais na frente com os amigos de San Francisco e Eric. Sara sorriu ao ver Nick e Melissa ao lado dela e de James conversando animadamente. Os dois tinham se dado tão bem, que Sara estava torcendo muito pra que desse certo.

- Mamãe. – chamou allie fazendo parar de pensar – Podemos parar aqui pra comer?

Sara concordou com a cabeça e o grupo entrou na lanchonete. Estava vazia, portanto, não foi difícil arrumar lugares pra todos. Como era uma lanchonete de Fast Food. Sara disse que ia procurar uma coisa para comer, e não demoraria. James se ofereceu pra ir com ela, mas ela recusou. Queria um pouco de tempo sozinha com a cidade que há tanto tempo não visitava.

Não muito longe de onde todos estavam lanchando, Sara encontrou uma lanchonete vegetariana e resolveu entrar. Estranhamente, estava mais cheia do que a lanchonete fast food. Sara foi até o balcão e se posicionou na fila atrás de uma mulher loira.

- Pois é querida, a pirralha NÃO está abrindo a guarda. – ela disse no celular – Mais eu sou mais seu né! – ela riu – Vou arrancar um casamento dele antes de fevereiro, você vai ver...

Sara franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela conhecia aquela voz.

- Não, a pirralha é boba, mas nesse feriado de Natal ela aprontou algumas pra mim. – a loira dizia no telefone. A vez dela chegou e ela pagou ao caixa, recebendo a ficha e indo pegar seu pedido. Sara adiantou-se e fez seu pedido aproveitando pra observar a loira.

"_TERI MILLER!" – ela pensou quando viu a mulher._ O atendente lhe entregou uma ficha e ela foi pegar seu pedido. O atendente estava quase lhe entregando tudo que ela tinha pedido quando ela ouviu a reclamação ao lado.

- Queridinha, eu não pedi com esse molho. – Teri Miller reclamou com a atendente – Eu pedi o molho parmesão.

Sara abaixou a cabeça enquanto pegava sua comida. Ela não queria que Teri a reconhecesse ali em Vegas, provavelmente isso iria chegar aos ouvidos de Grissom, e era o que ela menos queria no momento e...

- Vamos logo, Teri! – exclamou alguém que acabara de entrar na lanchonete.

Sara congelou enquanto recebia o lanche da atendente. Ela reconheceria aquela voz em QUALQUER lugar. O que ele estava fazendo ali? Justo na hora em que ela estava... E ele nem era vegetariano, inferno!

- Gris, espera um pouco. – ela disse – Essa mulher errou o molho! Vai ter que trocar! – ela disse impaciente

"_Quem ela pensa que é pra chama-lo de Gris? Só eu posso chama-lo de Griss!" – pensou Sara ainda parada de costas pra porta – "Acorda Sara, você não tem mais nada com ele há 15 anos..." "Peraí? GRIS? Eles estão juntos?"_

- Vai demorar muito? – Sara ouviu mais uma vez a voz dele – Brass está chamando a gente. Ele disse que é urgente.

- Brass espera a gente, querido. – ela disse numa voz melosa – Agora o meu estômago, não pode esperar. – ela disse sorrindo pra ele.

Sara percebeu que continuava parada no balcão segurando a embalagem com seu lanche que a atendente lhe entregara. Mas ela não tinha escolha, era melhor parecer uma maluca do que virar e dar de cara com ELE. Não, ela não queria mesmo ter que encarar aqueles olhos de novo... Ela ia esperar os dois saírem da lanchonete pra poder sair, é, esse era um plano perfeito!

- AMORZINHO! – ela ouviu outra voz conhecida

"_Essa não! – pensou ela desesperada – O que esse idiota tá fazendo aqui?"_

O homem se aproximou dela e colocou as mãos nos ombros dela.

- Queridinha você demorou demais! – James falou – Fiquei preocupado e disse a todos que eu vinha te procurar! Isso aqui é Las Vegas, você é indefesa e não está acostumada com essa cidade do pecado... – ele disse num tom preocupado.

Sara quase riu na cara dele. As vezes ela pensava o que ainda estava fazendo com ele... Ele não sabia nada sobre ela, sobre o passado dela... Ela, indefesa? E que não conhece Las Vegas? Ah, como ele não sabia com quem ele estava namorando!

- James, eu estou bem. – ela disse num tom quase inaudível pra ele – Só espera um pouquinho, que a gente já... – mas ele já estava interrompendo-a.

- Não, não, não, amorzinho. – ele disse impaciente e segurando a mão dela e a puxando –a – Nós vamos logo, porque a criançada está impaciente lá...

Sara sentiu o coração bater acelerado quando James a puxou. Ela fechou os olhos por instinto, mas ela sabia que não ia adiantar nada, ele a reconheceria. Ela podia sentir os dois olhos azuis pousados nela. Então, ela resolveu abrir os olhos.

Grissom estava sentado numa mesa e tinha a boca entreaberta. Ele tinha o olhar fixo nela. 15 anos se dissiparam naquele momento. Mas James e Teri interromperam. Teri chegou no exato momento e empurrou a embalagem do lanche pra Grissom segurar e James puxou Sara para fora da lanchonete.


	13. Cap 12: Troca  Troca

**Capítulo Doze: Troca Troca**

- E então Gris, o que Brass quer com a gente? – perguntou Teri enquanto comia seu lanche

Grissom tinha o olhar distante. Ele não estava acreditando que depois de 15 anos, ele tinha encontrado Sara numa lanchonete! Em Vegas! Ela não mudara nada, estava bronzeada... O tempo parecia ter feito bem a ela.

- Gris! – Teri chamou impaciente – Estou falando com você!

- Ah, desculpa Teri. – ele disse olhando pra ela – O que você perguntou mesmo?

Ela bufou. – Perguntei o que Brass quer com a gente.

- Ah sim, temos um assassinato na Strip, e ele precisa da gente já que o resto do pessoal está ocupado e Nick e Greg estão de folga.

Teri deu-se por satisfeita e voltou a atenção pro seu lanche, enquanto Grissom retomava o pensamento onde estava, numa mulher morena, de olhos e cabelos castanhos, que ele suspeitava ter sido, e que continuaria sendo, o único amor de sua vida.

X X X

- Mel, preciso falar com você. – Sara chamou a amiga assim que entrou na lanchonete.

Melissa levantou-se assustada e seguiu a amiga que foi direto pro banheiro.

- Meu Deus, Sara, o que foi? – ela perguntou assim que entraram no banheiro.

Sara virou-se pra ela. – Eu o encontrei Mel. – ela disse – Assim, ficamos cara a cara...

Melissa a encarou incrédula. – Esse ele que você está falando é o Grissom? – ela perguntou

- Sim, sim, é ele! – Sara afirmou – Ele estava lá na lanchonete, e James chegou e me puxou, aí ele me viu, e ele estava com a vaca da Teri Miller... e..

- Hey, Hey! – Melissa a interrompeu – Vamos com calma. Você falou com ele?

- Não, não deu tempo. – Sara disse ainda nervosa

- E ele estava lá com quem? – Melissa perguntou

- Com a Teri Miller, uma loira falsificada que trabalhava lá no LAB na época em que eu trabalhava também... Ela sempre deu em cima dele, pelo visto, conseguiu. – ela disse com nojo.

- E como você está? – Melissa perguntou a encarando

- Como assim, como eu estou? – Sara perguntou

- Acho que você acabou de encontrar o seu ex – marido e pai das suas filhas, e não sei, mas acho que posso afirmar que ele ainda mexe com você. – Melissa disse arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Sara deu de ombros. – Não, eu estou bem... É, estou... Só fiquei um pouco... Surpresa. É, surpresa. – ela disse – Assim, ele é importante, quer dizer, foi importante pra mim... E...

- Você ainda o ama. – Melissa afirmou a encarando.

Sara olhou pra amiga e se entregou encostando-se a pia. – É eu ainda o amo.

X X X

Allie e os amigos tinham decidido sair, para curtir um pouco a cidade. Allie queria mostrar tudo para eles, e eles estavam doidos para se divertir. Sara os deixou sair, mais com hora marcada para a volta. Ela ainda estava atordoada pelo encontro com Grissom mais cedo, e tinha preferido ficar em casa conversando com Melissa. James, ela deu graças a deus, tinha retornado para a Califórnia no fim da tarde.

- Eu não acredito nisso, LEAH! – Allie berrou assim que eles passaram por um carro e ela pode ver seu reflexo – Você me deixou igual a Olívia!

Leah olhou para a amiga. Ela tinha feito diversos cachos nos cabelos lisos de Allie, ela adorava fazer penteados diferentes.

- Para de reclamar, pequena. – Sam a abraçou. Ele e Allie eram melhores amigos desde a infância. – Você está linda, não está? – ele pediu a aprovação de Leah e Summer.

- Claro que está! – Leah afirmou sorrindo – Allie, larga de bobeira!

- É verdade Allie. Que venham os cassinos! – Summer disse sorrindo – Ninguém liga pro seu cabelo quando se tem cassinos e boates para se pensar...

Allie riu da amiga. Ela estava feliz por estar com eles novamente. Eles continuaram a andar, mas o celular de Allie tocou.

- Eric! – ela exclamou animada – Vamos sair com a gente! Cadê Olívia?

- Olívia não pode sair, você sabe... – ele disse desanimado – Mas Bernard está aqui em casa, e nós queremos sair. Onde nos encontramos?

- Bernard também vem? – ela deu um muxoxo – Eu estou indo com eles para o Cassino do Caesears, nós estamos com id's falsas, vocês também tem?

- Sim, nós temos, então nos encontramos lá na porta. – Eric desligou o celular.

X X X

- Liv. – chamou Madeleine – Hoje é sábado a noite, você não quer chamar nenhuma amiga sua pra vir aqui em casa? – a avó perguntou

Olívia levantou a cabeça do livro que estava lendo. – Lindsay saiu com Tim. Bernard está na casa de Eric, e eles provavelmente vão sair pra algum lugar.

Madeleine olhou para a neta. – Mas como essas mães deixam os filhos saírem assim? – ela disse num tom de reprovação.

- Vovó, a senhora está cansada de saber que Eric não tem mãe. E a mãe de Bernard e Lindsay, é a tia Cath. Diga isso pra ela da próxima vez que ela vier aqui. – Olívia disse levantando-se do sofá – E outra, nós estamos em outros tempos, e eu sou a única que não posso sair no sábado à noite! – ela disse irritada.

- Liv, querida, seu pai trabalha na criminalística, e sabe o que acontece com esses jovens que saem pela noite... Você não quer que isso aconteça com você, não é querida? – Madeleine disse num tom óbvio.

- Ai vovó, vocês são muito antiquados! – Olívia disse irritada – Eu vou subir, qualquer coisa eu estou no meu quarto. – ela disse subindo as escadas.

Madeleine observou a neta subir, e ficou pensando, em porque justo ela, tinha que herdar a personalidade da mãe.

X X X

- Vamos jogar 21! – Summer disse animada assim que eles entraram no cassino.

- Vamos com calma! – Allie disse – Não podemos chamar muita atenção...

- Allie está certa, acho melhor tomarmos alguma coisa, antes de partirmos para a jogatina... – Eric disse apontando para o bar.

- Nem acredito que estamos num cassino em Vegas! – Leah sussurrou animada para Sam. – Vamos comemorar com um belo Martini!

- Martini? – Sam disse fazendo uma careta – Quero acompanhar esses dois aqui numa bela dose de Jack Daniels!

O grupo se dirigiu ao bar e fez seus pedidos. Sam logo se enturmou com Bernard e Eric, que tinham simpatizado bastante com o garoto. Enquanto isso, Allie, Leah e Summer conversavam do lado deles.

- Caramba, isso aqui é demais, Allie! – Summer disse olhando tudo a sua volta – O pessoal nem vai acreditar quando a gente contar lá na escola...

- Essa noite vai ser A noite! – Allie disse animada – Vamos fazer tudo o que temos direito, e nos divertir horrores!

- Isso aí, vamos quebrar essa banca, e ganhar MUITO dinheiro! – Leah acrescentou animada

- Eu ouvi a frase: ganhar muito dinheiro ou foi impressão minha? – Sam aproximou-se delas acompanhado de Bernard e Eric.

- Não, amor, você ouviu certo! – Leah disse sorrindo – Vamos sair daqui com os bolsos cheios de grana!

Bernard riu enquanto bebericava sua bebida. – Vamos começar a noite então, eu pago a primeira aposta pra Allie, ali nos dados. – ele ofereceu

Allie olhou pra ele. – Não gosto muito de aceitar as coisas dos outros, Brown, mas Ok, vou aceitar essa sua oferta. – ela disse tomando o conteúdo do seu copo de uma só vez e levantando-se – Se eu ganhar de primeira, você paga a segunda aposta, mas se eu perder, eu pago a sua, fechado? – ela estendeu a mão para ele.

Ele sorriu pra ela. – Fechado, Sidle.

X X X

- Grissom! – chamou Catherine – Você está ocupado?

- Acabei de voltar de um homicídio no Mandalay Bay. – ele disse – Mas deixei Nick e Warrick cuidando do caso, porque?

- Homicídio nos Caesears. – ela disse numa careta – Greg teve que ir pra casa, estava passando mal, preciso de ajuda.

- OK. – ele concordou – Lá vamos nós! – ele disse dando o braço a amiga

- É impressão minha ou você está de bom humor? – ela perguntou sorrindo enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores do LAB.

- Não era pra estar, na verdade... Estou confuso. – ele disse olhando pra ela – Encontrei Sara hoje de manhã.

Catherine parou. – O QUE? – ela exclamou surpresa

Grissom delicadamente a puxou e eles continuaram a andar pra fora do LAB, em direção ao Denali de Grissom. – Sim, estava na lanchonete Vegan, com a Teri, e dei de cara com ela.

- E aí? – Catherine perguntou ansiosa

- E aí, nada. – ele deu um muxoxo enquanto ligava o carro – Teri chegou bem na hora e me distraiu. E Sara estava acompanhada.

- Acompanhada? De quem, sua filha? – ela perguntou

- Não, ela não estava com Allison. – ele deu um muxoxo – Era um homem, mais ou menos da idade dela, eles pareciam íntimos. – ele disse com certo nojo.

- Então eles pareciam estar juntos? – Catherine perguntou – E você não falou nada com ela? – ela perguntou.

Grissom negou com a cabeça.

- Eu não acredito! – ela bateu as mãos – 15 anos sem se verem, sem verem as próprias filhas, e o Sr. E a Sra. Cabeça dura, não trocam uma palavra! – ela disse incrédula – Só vocês dois mesmo... – ela balançou a cabeça. – Mas então, Sara está em Vegas?

- É o que parece... – ele disse encostando o carro em frente ao Caesears.

- Então Allison também deve estar. – ela disse num tom óbvio enquanto desciam o carro.

- É, eu também pensei nisso. – ele disse entrando no hotel. – Mas chega desse assunto, depois nós conversamos melhor sobre isso.

X X X

Allie já tinha ganho uma boa grana nos dados, o que tinha dado uma boa noite de diversão para todos eles. Os cinco torciam pela amiga mais uma vez, mas uma voz interrompeu as atividades.

- Sou Catherine Willows, e esse é Gil Grissom. – ela disse – Somos do Laboratório criminal do LVPD. Houve um assassinato aqui fora esta noite e vamos precisar do depoimento e digitais de todos, aqui nesse salão de dados.

Allie sentiu Bernard e Eric gelarem ao seu lado. – Ferrou! – Bernard exclamou se escondendo atrás da mesa. – É a minha mãe e o seu pai, Allie! – ele disse nervoso.

Allie largou os dados e recolheu suas fichas. O grupo foi para o bar.

- O que vamos fazer? – Eric perguntou nervoso – A mãe de Bernard vai comer ele vivo!

Bernard suava frio e andava de um lado para o outro no bar. Catherine e Grissom estavam recolhendo as digitais dos mais próximos as portas, ainda demorariam a chegar a eles, que estavam no bar. Allie parecia pensar.

- Allie, estamos com id's falsas. – Summer disse preocupada – Eles vão nos pegar e nos levar a sua mãe, e aí, nós também estaremos ferrados!

- OK, OK. – Allie disse nervosa – Tenho uma ideia. – Ela se aproximou do barman – Tenho cinco mil dólares em fichas, e eu dou tudinho pra você, se você nos arrumar um jeito de sair por aqui sem que eles nos vejam. – ela apontou para Grissom e Catherine.

O barman pareceu ponderar a ideia. Eram adolescentes fugindo dos policiais, não teria problemas em ajudá-los, teria? – Tudo bem, eu arrumo. – ele disse recebendo a bolsa de fichas de Allie. – Tem um banheiro de funcionários aqui atrás, eu vou levar vocês de três em três, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem. – Allie concordou. – Leah, Sam e Summer, vocês vão na frente e nos esperem lá fora, entendido? – ela disse pros amigos que seguiram o barman.

Allie, Eric e Bernard ficaram esperando pelo barman, no bar. Eles estavam de costas e não viram quando Catherine se aproximou. Ela precisava de um copo de água e pediria ao barman.

- Onde está o barman? – ela perguntou a eles. Allie sentiu Bernard congelar ao lado dela. Eric abaixou a cabeça. – Vocês poderiam me infor... – ela parou ao ver quem eles eram – Eu não acredito. – ela abriu a boca surpresa. – O que os três estão fazendo aqui?

"_Os três? Como assim... Ela não me conhece! – pensou Allie – AH, claro! Malditos cachos de Leah! Tia Cath está pensando que eu sou Olívia!"_

- Mãe, não é nada disso que você está pensando... – Bernard disse nervoso

- Como assim, não é nada disso que eu estou pensando? – Catherine disse num tom baixo, mas bravo – Como vocês entraram aqui? Estão com id's falsas? – ela estendeu a mão – Quero as id's agora, aqui na minha mão! – ela ordenou brava

Bernard estendeu a sua e colocou na mão da mãe, assim como Eric. Allie continuava paralisada.

- Olívia, estou esperando a sua. – Catherine disse séria

- Tia Cath... Eu perdi a minha. – ela disse desesperada. Ela não podia entregar a carteira com o nome Allie Sidle, senão tudo estaria perdido. – É sério, quando eu fui no banheiro.

Eric tinha entendido o porque do desespero de Allie e resolveu ajudar. – É verdade tia, ela voltou do banheiro reclamando disso.

Catherine os encarou séria. – Tudo bem. Agora os três venham atrás de mim, e nem pensem em gracinhas.

Ela seguiu pra porta do cassino, com os três atrás dela. Grissom estava distraído colhendo algumas digitais, quando ela o chamou. Ele encarou Allie com a boca entreaberta, e foi para o lado de fora atrás deles.

- Mas o que significa isso? – Grissom perguntou assim que eles saíram do salão.

- Peguei os três lá perto do bar. Entraram aqui com id's falsas. – Catherine revelou – Vou processar esse lugar. – ela disse irritada

- Olívia Marie Grissom, o que significa isso? – Grissom perguntou a ela.

Allie o encarou firmemente. – Desculpa papai, mas eu cansei de ficar trancada em casa todo sábado a noite. – ela disse – Então, eu convenci Brown e Stokes, a me trazerem para cá.

- Mas, Olívia, você perdeu o juízo? – Grissom a encarou – Você sabe que NÃO pode sair assim.. E ainda mais sem nem dizer aonde está indo. E se acontece alguma coisa com você, nós em saberíamos onde procurar!

- Eu sei papai, me desculpe por isso. – ela disse calmamente – Mas isso é sua culpa. Se me deixasse sair, não teria problemas e ninguém estaria aqui agora.

- Não jogue a culpa no seu pai, Olívia. – Catherine disse brava.

- Tia Cath, me desculpa, mas você não é minha mãe. – ela disse pra tia. – E pai, nós vamos pra casa, está bem?

- Sim, vocês três vão pra casa, mas antes, peça desculpas a sua Tia Cath, ela não tem nada a ver com as nossas brigas e você não deve destratá-la como fez agora. – Allie fez sinal pra Catherine que aceitou - E segundo, você está sem mesada até última ordem, e não sai pra mais nada a não ser escola, tá me ouvindo? – ele disse sério – Agora, vou pedir ao policial Bell para levarem vocês até em casa, e amanhã nós teremos uma conversinha, ouviu bem mocinha?

- Claro, se você não virar o plantão mais uma vez. – ela disse sarcástica. Ela, Bernard e Eric dirigiram-se pra viatura do policial Bell.


	14. Cap 13: Casamento

**Capítulo Treze: Casamento**

- Alô? – Olívia atendeu o celular sonolenta. Ela olhou no relógio: 03:45 da manhã. – Quem tá falando? – ela perguntou emburrada.

- Olívia, aqui é a Summer, amiga da sua irmã. – a menina disse nervosa – Allie se meteu em encrenca, ou melhor, te meteu em encrenca!

Olívia sentou-se na cama. – Como é que é? Explica essa história direito!

- Tem como você descer? – Summer perguntou – Estamos aqui no seu jardim!

Olívia desceu as escadas silenciosamente para não acordar a avó e foi para o jardim. Três adolescentes a esperavam ali. Eles estavam bem arrumados, e com cara de que tinha acabado de sair da balada.

- O que aconteceu? Cadê Allie? – ela perguntou nervosa.

- Calma, vamos te contar tudo! – Summer disse nervosa. Eles fizeram um resumo de tudo o que tinha acontecido.

- MEU DEUS! EU ESTOU FERRADA! – Olívia exclamou – A Allie tem o que na cabeça? – ela perguntou desesperada.

- Foi uma terrível coincidência... – Leah disse – Mas Allie pediu para que você trocasse de lugar com ela. Ela deve estar chegando, seu pai mandou um policial a trazer na viatura.

- Mas eu estou de pijamas! – Olívia exclamou – Mamãe vai notar se eu chegar de pijamas, não?

- Ela tem razão, Leah. – Sam exclamou desanimado.

- Sobe correndo, pega uma roupa sua de sair, e desce! – Leah disse – E rápido, porque a Allie já deve estar chegando, e o policial vai tocar a campainha e acordar a sua avó.

Olívia ainda estava meio confusa, mas concordou com a garota e subiu correndo para o seu quarto. Mal ela tinha descido com as coisas, uma viatura de polícia apareceu e parou em frente a porta da casa dela. Os quatro se esconderam atrás da árvore, assim que o carro parou.

- OK, então o plano é a gente trocar de lugar novamente, para que ela se entenda com papai? – Olívia perguntou

- Sim, por enquanto é esse o plano. – Summer concordou

- Então, vamos embora logo, porque a Sra. Sidle daqui a pouco vai ligar pra gente. – Sam disse levantando-se. Os quatro saíram de fininho pelos fundos da casa Grissom. Enquanto o policial Bell tocava a campainha atrás de Madeleine Grissom.

X X X

- Pai, tá tudo bem aí? – Allie perguntou assim que desceu para tomar o café da manhã. O pai encontrava-se com uma xícara de café nas mãos e tinha olheiras. Madeleine Grissom ainda olhava para a neta com reprovação.

- Oliva Marie Grissom, você está de castigo até completar 18 anos! – ele disse seco

- Qual vai ser meu castigo, Sr. Grissom? – ela perguntou irônica - Vou ter que parar de respirar? Porque eu não posso namorar, não posso sair de casa, não posso escolher o que como no almoço, não posso dar minha opinião, não posso escolher o que quero fazer da minha vida, e não posso sair com amigos. Se você não percebeu SR. GRISSOM, a minha vida é um castigo!

Grissom a olhou feio. 

- Não grite comigo, eu sou seu pai. – os olhos azul escuro dele encararam os dela, azul escuros também.

- Nooossa, temos um avanço aqui. Você descobriu isso quando? – disse sarcástica.

- Não seja tão mal educada, garota. – repreendeu e ela fez menção de falar. - Nada do que você diga mudará seu castigo.

- Não me importo. – ela deu de ombros. – Vai continuar tudo na mesma... – ela disse pegando uma xícara de café e subindo novamente as escadas.

- Olívia, tire sua máscara de gelo, ouviu bem? – Grissom disse a ela

Ela se virou antes de subir as escadas. – Tire a sua primeiro.

X X X

Grissom foi para seu escritório, assim que a filha subira.. Afundou-se na sua poltrona e estalou os dedos. As palavras de Olívia vieram à sua mente.

_- Qual vai ser o meu castigo Sr. Grissom? Vou ter que parar de respirar? Porque eu não posso namorar, não posso sair de casa, não posso escolher o que como no almoço, não posso dar minha opinião, não posso escolher o que quero fazer da minha vida, e não posso sair com amigos. Se você não percebeu SR. GRISSOM, a minha vida é um castigo!_

A sua filha nunca entenderia. Como ele poderia deixá-la solta pelo mundo? Se ele já tinha perdido Sara e Allie? A simples possibilidade de perdê-la lhe era fatal... E quando ele a vira lá no cassino, tão perto de um assassinato... A primeira coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça e que poderia ter sido ela, a vítima!

Balançando a cabeça, ele viu que mais uma vez estragara tudo com aquela que ele mais amava... Sorriu ao lembrar-se dela discutindo com ele, ele via Sara, nitidamente a sua frente. Mas logo fechou a cara, ela era uma Grissom também e podia ser fria quando queria.

_- Nooossa, temos um avanço aqui. Você descobriu isso quando?_

Ele não seria um bom pai? Um pai presente? Mas os presentes que ele dava a garota não supriam a falta de um pai? Ele precisava de Madeleine para ajudá-lo a lidar com essa nova Olívia, essa nova Olívia que era capaz de esconder sentimentos, digna de um Grissom, que podia ser fria tanto quanto ele...  
De repente, uma idéia surgiu na cabeça dele, Olívia precisava de uma mãe, uma mãe para aconselhá-la. Sorriu vitorioso, ele tinha a candidata perfeita ali, ao lado dele.

X X X

- AI, vou sentir muitas saudades de vocês! – Allie despediu-se dos amigos. Eles estavam voltando para San Francisco, junto com Sara.

- Nós também vamos, Allie! – disse Leah chorando – Aparece em SFO também, viu? Não esquece da gente!

- É pequena, não esquece da gente! – Sam a abraçou forte. – Adoramos esse feriado com você.

- É verdade, vai ficar na memória! – Summer disse piscando o olho pra amiga.

- Meninos, temos que ir, senão vamos perder o vôo. – Sara disse pegando as malas – Meu amor, mais uma vez, tchau. – Sara a abraçou – A mamãe te ama, viu?

- Também te amo, mãe. – Allie disse – Vou sentir saudades. – ela disse despedindo-se da mãe e dos amigos.

Sara desceu as escadas acompanhada pelos três adolescentes, enquanto Allie e Melissa os acompanhavam com o olhar.

- É, pena que acabou. – Allie disse se jogando no sofá – Eu estou adorando Las Vegas, mas sinto falta de San Francisco, tia Mel.

- Eu acho que posso dizer o mesmo, Allie. – Melissa concordou. O celular de Allie tocou. – Ah, lá vem você com esse celular! – a tia disse indo pra cozinha

Allie riu e atendeu. – Oi Liv. – ela disse num tom baixo. – Sim, eles acabaram de sair aqui de casa, eu já vou praí, espera um pouco.

- Allie, você fez a cagada, então você vai ficar aqui no castigo. Eu não agüento mais um dia aqui dentro dessa casa! – ela disse irritada.

- Calma Liv, você sabe que a gente só trocou por causa da despedida dos meus amigos, né? – Allie disse – Eu to indo pra aí. Beijos maninha. – dizendo isso, ela desligou o celular. – Tia Mel, eu to indo na casa do Eric, tá? – ela berrou pra tia.

- Tá bom querida! – Melissa gritou em resposta.

X X X

- Sorte que sua avó, saiu, assim, podemos vir até aqui. – Eric disse – Como é que está sendo esse castigo?

- Uma bosta. – disseram Allie e Olívia juntas. Os três riram.

- Papai está distante, e vovó está um saco. – Allie disse.

- Entendo... Bernard também está cortando um dobrado. – Eric disse – Tia Cath o colocou para fazer todas as tarefas domésticas, e ele está sem mesada.

- O que vocês tinham na cabeça quando inventaram de ir pra um cassino? – perguntou Olívia

- Qual é Liv, eu sempre fui com o Eric, né não? – ela perguntou pra Eric que concordou – Ele me apresentou todos os da cidade quando eu cheguei aqui em Vegas...

- Sério? – Olívia perguntou – Vocês já foram a todos os cassinos da cidade?

- Sim Liv, eu e o Bernard sempre vamos... E quando a Allie chegou, ela me pediu pra mostrar os lugares legais, e eu mostrei. – ele disse rindo.

- Pois é... – Allie concordou – Eu queria mostrar os cassinos pros meus amigos. Como é que a gente ia adivinhar que papai e a tia Cath iam aparecer por lá? Foi um tremendo azar, isso sim...

- Põe azar nisso! – Eric concordou – Mas e agora o que vamos faz... – Eric parou de falar ao ouvir vozes no andar debaixo.

- Quem é que chegou? – ele perguntou num tom baixo

- Não sei, mas seja lá quem for, não pode ver vocês dois aqui dentro! – ela disse no mesmo tom que ele.

- OLÍVIA! –eles ouviram Grissom a chamar – Você está aí?

- Estou aqui no quarto, papai! – Allie gritou – Rápido, se escondam que ele está subindo! – ela disse pra Olívia e Eric, que se esconderam no armário.

- Podemos entrar? – Grissom perguntou e abriu a porta assim que Allie concordou com a cabeça. Teri Miller vinha logo atrás dele.

Allie fez uma careta ao ver a madrasta, o que fez Olívia e Eric rirem, o que por sorte, não foi ouvido fora do armário.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui a essa hora? – Allie perguntou – Não estão em horário de trabalho?

- Sim, mas é hora de descanso, e resolvemos vir aqui te dar uma notícia. – Grissom disse sorrindo.

- Que notícia? – Allie perguntou sem interesse

- Eu e o seu pai vamos nos casar, não é ótimo? – Teri Miller disse animada

Allie abriu a boca e fez questão de fazer uma cara de nojo para os dois a sua frente, enquanto dentro do armário, Eric amparava Olívia para que ela não escorregasse.


	15. Cap 14: Conferência Forense

**Capítulo Catorze: Conferência Forense **

- CSI's, eu tenho uma novidade. – Ecklie disse entrando na sala de convivência.

- E que novidade seria essa, Ecklie? – perguntou Catherine curiosa

- A equipe de vocês, foi escolhida pra passar um fim de semana, com tudo pago, numa conferência forense em São Francisco.

- Você tá falando sério? – perguntou Greg animado

- Claro que estou, Sanders. – Ecklie disse mau humorado – Gil, quero a ficha de todos na minha sala até o fim do turno, preciso enviar para San Francisco.

- Tudo bem, Conrad. – Grissom concordou para o colega que acabara de sair da sala.

- Um fim de semana na Califórnia! – Greg exclamou animado – YEAAAH!

- Greg, isso não vai ser uma viagem de férias, e sim uma viagem a trabalho. – Grissom disse enquanto folheava os casos da noite.

- Não importa, estaremos na Califórnia, várias mulheres, praia... – disse Nick pensativo

- Vocês dois só pensam nisso. – Warrick disse – Não já tá na hora de arrumar uma mulher e se ajuizar não?

- Para com isso Warrick, não queremos compromisso, né não, Nick? – Greg se dirigiu pro amigo.

Nick concordou com a cabeça. Mesmo estando animado pra ir pra Califórnia, ele não conseguia tirar o pensamento de Melissa.

X X X

- Animada pra conferência, Sara? – perguntou Thomas do LAB enquanto ela esperava pelos resultados da analise.

- Bem, conferências sempre são legais né... – Sara disse

- Põe legal nisso! – Thomas concordou – Na verdade, nunca fui a nenhuma, mas o pessoal disse que é diversão garantida! Fora as mulheres que chegam de todo o canto do país! – ele disse animado

Sara riu. O rapaz a fazia lembrar Greg em todos os sentidos. Como ela sentia falta do amigo! – Com tanta coisa para se ver, você vai pensar nas mulheres, Thomas?

- Claro! – ele disse num tom óbvio – É o melhor para se pensar! – ele disse rindo – Pronto, aqui está o resultado do seu DNA. – ele disse entregando um papel a ela.

Sara pegou o papel e percorreu o olho por ele. – Obrigada Thomas! – ela disse sorrindo – Então te vejo a noite na cerimônia de abertura?

- Com toda a certeza! – ele disse sorrindo – Estarei lá!

Sara se virou para sair do LAB quando ele a chamou novamente. – Hey Sara! – ele disse parecendo nervoso – Será que a gente não podia... Assim, será que não rolava da gente ir junto, não? – ele parecia nervoso ao perguntar aquilo.

Sara sorriu. – Desculpa Thomas, mas meu noivo vai me acompanhar hoje a noite. – ela disse num tom de desculpas e saindo do LAB.

Sara andava pelo corredor segurando o resultado das análises de DNA.

- Sidle! – chamou o seu chefe. – Venha até aqui, por favor!

Sara encaminhou-se para a sala dele e sentou-se. Ela reparou que outros CSI's também já estavam ali.

- Vocês sabem, hoje tem a cerimônia de abertura da conferência, e teremos vários LAB's, de todo o país, chegando aqui, certo? – ele prosseguiu ao ver as concordâncias – Cada um de vocês aqui nessa sala, ficará responsável por um LAB.

- Como assim, chefe? – perguntou um CSI mais novo que estava sentado próximo a porta.

- Vocês apenas vão recepcioná-los esta noite e ficar na mesa deles essa noite, essas coisas... – ele disse dando de ombros – Ordens do Xerife, o que posso fazer... Ele quer um CSI local em cada mesa, com cada LAB.

- Tudo bem, mas ficaremos sozinhos, com os estranhos? – perguntou uma CSI gordinha que estava ao lado do CSI novo.

- Não, quer dizer, eu espero que não. – Will disse – Se virem e arranjem uma companhia, que não seja aqui no LAB né... Vocês conhecem as regras. – Sara teve a impressão de ver o olhar do chefe passar demoradamente sobre ela, mas ela se manteve firme. Will era um grande amigo, e sabia da história das gêmeas. – Estou aqui com a lista. – Will disse – Megan Howard, você vai ficar com o LAB de Seatlle. – ele olhou para uma CSI ruiva – Hugh Allie, você está com o LAB de New York. – ele olhou para um CSI mais coroa – Margaret Roberts, você está com o LAB de Miami. – ele olhou para a CSI gordinha – David Fox, você está com o LAB de Los Angeles... – e assim Will foi dizendo quem eram os responsáveis por qual LAB – E por fim, Sara Sidle, você está responsável pelo LAB de Las Vegas.

Sara sentiu o coração bater acelerado. Os outros CSI's se encaminhavam para a porta. – Will, como você pode fazer isso comigo? – ela perguntou num tom baixo ao chefe – Justo o LAB de Las Vegas?

Will deu de ombros. – Me desculpa Sara, mas essa lista foi feita pelo xerife. – ele disse – Você é nossa melhor CSI, e o LAB de Vegas é o melhor do país. O Xerife não quer fazer feio...

- Mas temos outros ótimos CSI's aqui, e outros LAB's ótimos pelos quais eu poderia me responsabilizar da mesma forma... – ela disse desesperada

- Sara, não tem outra alternativa. – Will disse sério – Seja profissional, eu sei que você consegue. Leve James... Ou vá se entender com o Xerife. Garanto que ele não ficará nada satisfeito com isso...

Sara suspirou derrotada e saiu da sala de Will. Ia ser uma longa noite.

X X X

O salão estava cheio. Grissom vinha na frente de braços dados com Teri, que estava muito bonita num vestido longo preto. Catherine vinha atrás com Warrick e estava atraindo bastantes olhares, como sempre. Nick e Greg vinham conversando atrás e reparando nas mulheres que passavam por eles. Tinha representantes de quase todo o país naquela conferência. Um rapaz jovem se aproximou deles.

- Com licença, mas vocês podem me acompanhar? – ele se dirigiu a Grissom – Temos um acompanhante para vocês esta noite.

- Acompanhante? – Greg perguntou curioso

- Sim, o Xerife designou um CSI local para acompanhar cada LAB que chegasse aqui. – o rapaz explicou posicionando-se atrás de um balcão. – Vocês são de onde?

- Somos do LAB de Las Vegas. - Grissom disse formalmente

O rapaz arregalou os olhos. – Quem de vocês é o Dr. Grissom? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Sou eu mesmo. – Grissom respondeu novamente.

- Muito prazer, Dr. Grissom, sou seu fã. – ele disse – Eu faço Biologia na UCLA e estou aqui ajudando, minha mãe é CSI. – ele disse numa careta – Pretendo fazer entomologia também. – ele estendeu os crachás para eles.

Grissom sorriu. – Boa sorte rapaz. – disse pegando os crachás e distribuindo.

- Brigado! – ele disse – Bem, aqui está, vou chamar a acompanhante de vocês. – ele disse olhando a ficha.

- Uma mulher? – Nick se interessou.

- SARA! – o rapaz gritou para uma mulher alta que estava de costas para eles. Ela estava usando um vestido vermelho e tinha o cabelo preso num elegante coque. Ela estava conversando com um grupo de pessoas quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado.

"_Sara? – Grissom pensou – Ai Meu Deus, como não pensei nisso antes... Sara mora aqui! – ele pensou nervoso._"

Grissom permaneceu de costas enquanto a mulher se aproximava. Mas ele já escutava os guinchos de excitação de Catherine, e as exclamações de Greg e Nick. Sem contar no perfume dela, quando ela chegou perto deles. Era o mesmo de sempre.

- SARA! – exclamou Catherine indo abraçar a amiga – Quanto tempo menina, como você está?

- Eu estou bem Cath! – ela disse animada – Ai, como é bom ver vocês!

- Sara meu amor! – Greg se adiantou e a envolveu num abraço esmagador – Como você nem avisa para a gente que vai nos acompanhar aqui na conferência?

- Gostou da surpresa? – ela perguntou piscando o olho pra ele – E você Nick, venha me dar um abraço também! – ela disse pro amigo que estava atrás de Greg.

- Estou indo, mas você sabe como é Greg, não espera a vez dele! – ele disse sorrindo pra ela e a abraçando.

- Olá Sidle. – Teri Miller acabou com a animação de Sara – Quanto tempo, não?

- É verdade, Miller. – ela respondeu no mesmo tom. Sara ainda era incapaz de encarar Grissom que estava ao lado de Teri. A loira o mantinha firme ao seu lado, de braços dados.

- Já viu quem está aqui também? – Teri apontou para Grissom. – Estranho vocês ainda não terem se cumprimentado, eram tão _íntimos_ na época em que trabalhei com vocês... – ela disse. Teri não sabia que os dois tinham sido casados no passado, muito menos que Sara era a verdadeira mãe de Olívia. Os dois mantinham o casamento em segredo do resto do LAB, para evitar maiores confusões. Apenas os amigos e Ecklie sabiam do relacionamento e das gêmeas.

- Oi Grissom. – Sara disse formalmente voltando sua atenção rapidamente para Catherine. – Bom, vamos para a nossa mesa?

O grupo foi atrás dela, e se posicionou numa mesa logo abaixo do palco. Era um privilégio do puxa saco do Xerife. Sara sentou-se ao lado de Greg, e pediu para que o outro lado ficasse vazio, para uma pessoa que estava para chegar.

- E quem é essa pessoa, heim Sara? – perguntou Nick curioso

- Você vai ver Nick. – ela disse sorrindo.

- Sara quem vem tocar aqui hoje? – perguntou Greg curioso

- Me falaram que é o John Mayer, mas tá tão escondido, que eu nem sei se isso é mesmo verdade! – ela disse pro amigo.

- Ai, eu me lembro de ir com Nick ao show do John Mayer uma vez, não é mesmo Nick? – Catherine mencionou o ocorrido

- E verdade, eu levei a Cath pra assistir. – ele disse – Warrick, sem ciúmes!

Warrick fingiu uma cara de bravo pro amigo e logo riu. – Sem problemas, eu sei que ela é minha.

Catherine o olhou rindo. – Convencido é pouco, né Sr. Brown?

- Eu estou brincando querida, você sabe. – ele disse dando um beijo nela.

- Sara! – exclamou uma voz ao lado dela. Todos os presentes olharam. Ele era moreno, alto e tinha uns olhos verdes lindos. Ele era bonito. – Demorei muito? – ele disse sentando-se ao lado dela.

- Não, sem problemas. – Sara disse a ele – Gente, esse é James, meu noivo. – ela apresentou.

Ela pode ver Grissom engolir em seco, e Teri se mostrar bem interessada nele.

- Esses são Catherine e Warrick Brown, Greg Sanders, Nick Stokes... – ela foi interrompida por James.

- Ah, esse daqui eu conheço! – James disse descontraído – Como é que vai? – ele estendeu a mão pra Nick que apertou a contragosto. Os presentes o olharam curiosos, principalmente Grissom que tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Essa é Teri Miller e .. Gilbert Grissom. – Sara terminou as apresentações.

Teri Miller estendeu a mão pra cumprimentar James. – Prazer, James. – ela disse simpática – Falando em noivado, eu também estou noiva! – ela disse animada para o homem.

- Ah, é verdade? – James foi simpático também – E quem é o felizardo?

- Ele! – ela apontou para Grissom

- Felicidades aos dois. – Sara disse seca e cínica fazendo Catherine dar uma risadinha.

- E vão se casar agora? – James parecia curioso

- Ainda não sabemos, na verdade, ficamos noivos essa semana. – ela contou – Houve um incidente com a filha adolescente dele, e nós decidimos que Olívia precisa de uma mãe.

Sara engasgou-se com a bebida atraindo os olhares da mesa para ela. – Han, eu vou pegar uma nova bebida! – ela disse levantando-se.

Catherine acompanhou a amiga com o olhar e já ia levantar quando viu que Grissom o fazia.

- Aonde vai querido? – Teri perguntou a ele

Vou ao banheiro. – ele disse dirigindo-se atrás de Sara.

X X X

- Um Martini, por favor. – Sara pediu assim que chegou ao bar

- Ah, não liga pra Teri, você sabe, ela só está... animada. – uma voz disse atrás dela.

- Quem disse que eu estou ligando pro que ela diz? – Sara disse pegando o Martini do barman e tomando de uma só vez.

Grissom arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Acho melhor ir com calma, você sabe...

- Eu consigo me controlar muito bem, Ok, Sr. Grissom? - ela disse colocando a taça no balcão – E você não tem direitos sobre mim, você abdicou disso, lembra?

"_Como ela se lembra disso? – pensou ele_". Sara fazia menção a uma discussão que eles tinham tido na época da separação.

Ele suspirou. – É, você está certa. – ele concordou – Eu só estava... ah, deixa pra lá.

Sara concordou satisfeita. – É melhor deixar pra lá mesmo. – ela disse – Vou voltar pra mesa. – disse descendo do bar e o deixando pra trás.

X X X

Grissom demorou um pouco pra voltar a se juntar aos outros. Pegou a conversa na metade.

- Você está linda de vermelho! – James comentou abraçando Sara pela cintura.

- Obrigada. Particularmente eu acho que fico bem de vermelho. – ela comentou distraída.

- Por quê? – Nick perguntou interessado.

- Uma vez um cara me disse que eu ficava bem de vermelho e eu acreditei. – ela disse encarando discretamente Grissom.

- Você não devia acreditar em tudo que os homens dizem. Os homens mentem. – Grissom respondeu a encarando nos olhos.

- Ele era diferente. – ela respondeu seca encarando-o.

- E no que ele era diferente? – disse meio ríspido.

- Ele me amava. – ela respondeu levemente magoada.

Um clima tenso se instaurou na mesa, mas foi salvo pelo som que vinha do palco. John Mayer acabava de chegar.

- É o John Mayer mesmo, Sara! – Greg disse animado

Sara sorriu pro amigo. – É até que as fofocas que rolam lá no LAB são verdadeiras, em parte...

Vários casais se levantaram pra dançar. Era uma música animada. Warrick e Catherine se adiantaram pra pista de dança, seguidos por Nick e Greg que trataram de arrumar uns pares para a noite. James puxou Sara deixando Grissom e Teri na mesa.

Grissom observava cada movimento de Sara. Ela estava linda com aquele vestido. Teri ao seu lado parecia incomodada pro estar sentada. Mas ele não queria tirar os olhos de onde estavam. Era uma imagem muito bonita para se perder de vista.

- Gris, será que a gente pode dançar? – Teri perguntou emburrada

Ele resolveu ceder, afinal, não podia ficar perdendo tempo com fantasias.

Os dois se posicionaram ao lado de Catherine e Warrick na pista. A música era animada, e Grissom não estava se sentindo a vontade ali.

**What if i told you it was all meant to be?**

**Would you believe me? would you agree?**

**Its almost that feeling that we've met before**

**So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy**

**When I tell you love has come here and now**

_E se eu te dissesse que tudo estava predestinado?_

_Você acreditaria em mim? Você concordaria?_

_É quase como aquele sentimento que nós já nos conhecemos antes_

_Então me diga que você não acha que eu estou louco_

_Quando eu te digo que o amor é aqui e agora_

A música mudou de ritmo e os casais se aninharam na pista de dança. James propôs uma troca de casais. Sara já ia retrucar, mas James já puxara Catherine para ele. Warrick puxara Teri que estava mais próxima. Sara sentiu o braço de Greg quase a segurar, mas outras mãos encostraram no seu braço primeiro.

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

**Some people search forever for that one special kiss**

**Oh i cant believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

_Um momento como este_

_Algumas pessoas esperam a vida inteira por um momento como este_

_Algumas pessoas procuram para sempre por aquele beijo especial_

_Oh, eu não consigo acreditar que está acontecendo comigo_

_Algumas pessoas esperam a vida inteira por um momento como este_

Grissom segurou firme a cintura de Sara, ela colocou as mãos no pescoço dele. Não trocaram nenhuma palavra, apenas olhares. Era como se voltassem no tempo, só se olhando. Vários momentos passaram simultaneamente na mente deles. Ela o olhou nos olhos azuis que brilhavam somente quando estava perto dela.

**Everything changes but beauty remains**

**Something so tender I can't explain**

**I may be dreaming but until I awake cant we make this dream last forever?**

**And ill cherish all the love we share**

**Could this be the greatest love of all?**

**I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall**

_Tudo muda, mas a beleza permanece_

_Algo tão carinhoso, eu não consigo explicar_

_Talvez eu esteja sonhando, mas eu continuo acordado podemos fazer esse sonho durar para sempre?_

_E eu vou valorizar todo amor que nós compartilharmos_

_Poderia este ser o melhor amor de todos?_

_Eu quero saber que você vai me segurar quando eu cair_

Ele observou os olhos castanhos dela brilhando, um brilho diferente. Ele lembrava de Olívia ao olhar pra ela. Lembrar da filha deles mexia com dores antigas e os olhos de Grissom perderam o brilho. Sara ao mesmo tempo que ele, lembrava de Allie tão parecida com ele... Soltaram-se simultaneamente, como se tivessem queimados as mãos. Não ousaram novamente se olhar nos olhos. Havia muita coisa entre eles, assuntos inacabados e feridas abertas. E aquela dança, só tinha os lembrado de tudo aquilo. 

**A moment like this**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

**Some people search forever for that one special kiss**

**Oh i cant believe it's happening to me**

**Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this**

_Um momento como este_

_Algumas pessoas esperam a vida inteira por um momento como este_

_Algumas pessoas procuram para sempre por aquele beijo especial_

_Oh, eu não consigo acreditar que está acontecendo comigo_

_Algumas pessoas esperam a vida inteira por um momento como este_


	16. Cap 15: Tiros

**Capítulo Quinze: Tiros**

Catherine e Sara caminhavam juntas pra uma palestra. Sara estava estranha desde a noite passada e Catherine parecia ter percebido e estava com a língua coçando para perguntar alguma coisa.

- E então Sara, vai me contar o porque dessa cara de enterro? – Catherine perguntou

Sara pareceu desligar-se de onde estava. – Ah, o que você disse Cath?

Catherine riu. – Essa sua cara de enterro... Vai me dizer o motivo dela?

- Ah, não é nada Cath. – ela desconversou – Deixa para lá.

- Sara, nós podemos até ter ficado muitos anos sem nos ver, mas ainda sou sua amiga e te conheço muito bem! – Catherine disse firmemente – Anda, diz logo.

Sara sentou-se numa poltrona e a amiga sentou-se ao seu lado. – Foi ontem, Cath. – ela disse – Dançamos juntos... e foi ótimo... Mas me fez relembrar de todas as discussões, brigas, sofrimento... – Sara tinha lágrimas nos olhos – Ele me prometeu tanta coisa, Cath e olha só pra gente agora.

Cath olhou penalizada para a amiga. Estava na cara que ela ainda sentia algo pro Grissom, e ela sabia que ele sentia o mesmo por ela. – Sara. Calma. – ela disse – Eu realmente queria te dizer o que fazer, mas eu... Não sei! É uma situação muito delicada...

Sara concordou com a cabeça e limpou as lágrimas. – Eu sei Cath, eu nem quero que você fique se matando por causa dos meus problemas... Eu apenas quis desabafar... – ela deu de ombros

Catherine a abraçou fortemente. – Eu estou aqui, não por muito tempo, mas eu estou aqui agora. Pode chorar e desabafar o quanto precisar!

Os olhos de Sara voltaram a ficar marejados. – Ah, como eu senti a falta de vocês! – ela disse – Sério, as saudades me matam a cada dia!

- Então, volta pra Vegas, Sara! – Catherine disse olhando-a

- Cath, não é bem assim... – Sara desconversou – Estou aqui há 15 anos, e não estou preparada ainda pra ter que trabalhar com o Grissom e a noiva dele... Acho que estou bem aqui em San Francisco. – ela disse mais pra si mesma do que pra amiga.

X X X

- Alô! – Allie atendeu o telefone de casa – PAPAI! – ela exclamou

- E aí Liv, como estão as coisas? – Grissom perguntou

- Estão bem. – ela disse – Vovó acabou de sair, foi na academia. – ela disse rindo. - E a conferência, vai me dizer onde é? – Allie perguntou. Olívia lhe dissera que o pai sempre viajava e só dizia onde estava quando ele chegava lá.

- Estou em San Francisco, na Califórnia. – ele disse desanimado

Um sorriso brotou no rosto de Allie. – SÉRIO? – ela exclamou animada demais.

Grissom estranhou a animação da filha. – Sério querida. – ele disse

- E você volta quando? – ela perguntou curiosa

- Amanhã mesmo, Liv. – ele respondeu

- E aí, está legal por aí? – ela perguntou – Conheceu muita gente?

- Sim, está bem interessante. – ele disse – Fui convidado para palestrar mais tarde, e o pessoal está gostando bastante daqui... Teri assistiu a todas as palestras de manhã e agora está na praia com Nick e Greg...

Allie fez uma careta na menção do nome da madrasta. – Hm, interessante. – ela disse. A campainha tocou, provavelmente eram Olívia com os meninos. – Olha papai, vou ter que desligar, vovó chegou com bolsas, preciso ajudá-la aqui.

- Tudo bem querida, vá lá. – Grissom disse – Até amanhã, eu te amo.

- Também te amo, pai. – ela disse desligando o telefone.

Ela desceu as escadas e foi atender a porta. Olívia estava na porta parada.

- Hey, vamos passear. – Olívia disse – Bernard quer pular de asa delta nas montanhas, você quer ir com a gente?

Allie sorriu. – Claro, maninha.

X X X

A palestra era sobre marcas de sangue. Sara estava prestando atenção. Catherine estava ao seu lado e também estava atenta ao palestrante.

Ela sentiu um cutucão suava em seu braço esquerdo. Um rapaz novo agachou-se ao seu lado.

- Sra. Sidle? – ele perguntou – Estamos com a polícia de Las Vegas no telefone, querem falar urgentemente com você.

- Polícia de Las Vegas? – ela sussurrou em resposta – O que eles querem comigo?

- Eu não sei Sra. – o rapaz disse nervoso – Mas acho que tem algo a ver com uma Allison Sidle. Acho melhor a Senhora vir comigo depressa.

Sara levantou-se rapidamente e seguiu o rapaz, deixando uma Catherine confusa para trás.

X X X

**FLASHBACK**

_Lindsay dirigia o carro tranquilamente pela estrada que os levaria para as montanhas. Seu namorado Tim ia ao lado, enquanto Bernard, Allie, Eric e Olívia se espremiam no banco de trás do carro. Eles não viram o carro preto atrás deles. _

_- É logo ali, Lind. – Tim apontou para uma estradinha que os levaria para o alto das montanhas, onde eles saltariam de asa delta. _

_Lindsay já ia virar para subirem, quando o carro preto emparelhou com eles. Lindsay ficou assustada quando o carona abaixou o vidro e apontou uma arma para ela._

_- PARA O CARRO, GAROTA! – ele berrou – AGORA! ANDA, TÔ MANDANDO!_

_Lindsay chorava de nervoso quando parou o carro. Os bandidos logo desceram do carro e apontando pistolas, obrigaram todos eles a descerem._

_- TODO MUNDO NO CHÃO! – berrou um deles – ANDA! – ele deu um tiro pro alto, assustando a todos eles. _

_- O que vocês querem com a gente? – Eric perguntou recebendo um soco na cara._

_- CALA A BOCA, PLAYBOY! – um deles disse – A gente tá atrás da cria do Grissom._

_Allie sentiu Olívia gemer ao lado dela. Ela também era filha dele, mas elas sabiam que a pessoa que eles estavam procurando era Olívia._

_- C.J, vai conferir qual das garotas é a filha do Grissom! – ele ordenou um comparsa. O bandido puxou Lindsay pelos cabelos e olhou para o rosto dela. Vendo que não era quem ele procurava, a empurrou de volta para o chão._

_- Não é essa daqui não, apesar de quê, ela seja bem boa! – o marginal disse para Lindsay que se aninhou em Tim._

_- C.J, não estamos aqui pra isso. – o líder disse – Vê logo quem é a menina Grissom pra podermos ir embora daqui..._

_- Achei ela, Ryder! – o marginal disse quando puxou Olívia pelos cabelos. Olívia chorava copiosamente sendo puxada para o carro._

_O grupo se desesperou ao ver que eles estavam levando Olívia. Bernard se levantou. – O QUE VOCÊS QUEREM COM ELA? – ele berrou indo atrás deles._

_O bandido não pensou duas vezes e sacou a arma apontando para Bernard. Ele gelou ao ouvir o tiro, mas o tiro nunca o atingiu. Alguém tinha entrado na sua frente e agora jazia caída e sangrando nos seus pés._

_- ALLIE! – ele exclamou abaixando-se até ela. O tiro tinha atingido o ombro da garota e ela estava perdendo muito sangue. Na confusão, os bandidos jogaram Olívia dentro do carro e fugiram._

_- BERNARD, ELES LEVARAM OLÍVIA! – Eric gritou desesperado. Mas Bernard estava ocupado em tirar a camisa e fazer um tampão para o ferimento de Allie._

_Lindsay e Tim se levantaram. – Anda Tim pega a Allie junto com o meu irmão, ela precisa de um hospital! – ela disse entrando no carro deles._

_Bernard apertava Allie no seu colo enquanto Lindsay voava para um hospital._

_Eric já acionara a polícia sobre o seqüestro de Olívia._

_X X X _

- Senhor Grissom? – uma moça se aproximou dele – Telefonema de Las Vegas para o senhor. – a moça disse quando o encontrou no corredor.

- Las Vegas? – ele perguntou intrigado

– Sim, algo sobre sua filha, Olívia Grissom.

Grissom seguiu a moça até uma sala onde um telefone esperava por ele.

- Grissom. – ele disse ao atender o telefone

- Gil, é o Brass. – ele escutou a voz do amigo – Tenho más notícias para te dar.

X X X

**FLASHBACK**

_Bernard ainda tinha Allie apertada no seu colo. Ele a encarou pela primeira vez, tão... frágil. Ela tinha os olhos fechados enquanto Eric apertava a camisa de Bernard contra o ferimento._

_Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. A qualquer segundo Allie levantaria e o chamaria de idiota... _

_Eric também tinha as mãos tremendo. Sua amiga ali, lutando pela vida enquanto sua namorada estava nas mãos de bandidos. Sem perceber, ele começara a chorar. Bernard o encarou. Os olhos muito azuis dele também estavam marejados enquanto ele fitava Allie desacordada._

_- CHEGAMOS! – Lindsay berrou parando o carro na entrada do hospital. Mal Tim abrira a porta para ele, e ele já estava saltando do carro com Allie nos braços. O ombro apertado por sua camisa que estava encharcada de sangue._

_Ele entrou no hospital correndo, sem se importar de estar sem camisa, sem se importar com os olhares reprovadores sobre ele. Ele só queria um médico que cuidasse de Allie._

_- QUE ISSO AQUI! – uma enfermeira exclamou ao vê-lo – Mais isso é um ferimento à bala? – ela perguntou ao ver Allie desacordada – Para médicos! – ela chamou e um grupo veio lá de dentro com uma maca onde Bernard depositou Allie com cuidado._

_Eles fizeram tudo muito rápido, e a levaram para a sala de cirurgia. _

_- Hey, quero ir com ela! – Bernard exclamou para eles._

_- Me desculpe, rapaz, mas não é permitido. – eles disseram a levando lá para dentro._

_X X X _

Sara saíra correndo desembalada para fora do prédio. Allie tinha sido baleada e estava em um estado crítico no hospital. Sara nem percebera mas estava chorando enquanto dirigia em direção ao aeroporto. Melissa já tinha sido avisada e provavelmente estava no hospital com ela...

Enquanto isso, Grissom saía desembalado em direção do aeroporto também. Brass lhe dissera que Olívia tinha sido seqüestrada. Isso só podia ser um pesadelo...

X X X

**FLASHBACK**

_- Mas quem são vocês? – Olívia perguntou – O que querem de mim?_

_- O maldito do seu pai, ferrou com nosso esquema! – um deles contou – A gente só quer fazer com que ele sinta o mesmo que nós sentimos quando ele prendeu nosso irmão Carlos!_

_Olívia tremia de nervoso. – Mas o que vocês vão fazer comigo? – ela perguntou assustada._

_- Apenas queremos que ele fique um pouquinho assustado quando te ver toda arrebentada... – eles disseram rindo – Mas ninguém vai te matar não, apenas uma surrinha... _

_Olívia arregalou os olhos e chorou. Ela estava apavorada e tudo o que vinha na sua cabeça eram os pais, a irmã e os amigos. Como estaria Allie? Ela tinha levado um tiro que ela vira..._

_X X X _

- Estou a procura da minha filha, Allison Sidle. – Sara disse a recepcionista do hospital.

A moça procurou no computador. – Ah sim, ela acabou de sair da cirurgia, está na UTI. – a moça respondeu – A cirurgia durou seis horas, e a bala foi removida, mas ela está desacordada. A UTI é no terceiro andar.

Sara agradeceu e dirigiu-se ao elevador. Ela precisava ver a filha.

O corredor estava silencioso, e ela foi atrás dos médicos.

- Dr. Será que você pode me dar uma informação? – ela pediu a um médico que passava por ela. – Minha filha foi operada agora, preciso vê-la. Allison Sidle.

O médico concordou com a cabeça. – Ah sim, eu a operei. A bala foi retirada com sucesso, mas ela ainda está desacordada, teremos que esperar Sra. Sidle. Sinto muito. – ele disse para ela – Vou te mostrar onde ela está.

Sara seguiu para o quarto onde Allie estava deitada, logo atrás do médico.

- Com licença, um de vocês vai ter que sair, a mãe da paciente acabou de chegar e o número de visitantes permitido é quatro por vez. – o médico disse aos adolescentes que faziam vigília no quarto de Allie. Sara se surpreendeu ao ver quem estava ali.

- Lindsay? – ela perguntou curiosa.

A garota levantou a cabeça e a encarou curiosamente. O rosto bonito estava deformado por tantas lágrimas.

- Desculpa, mas você me conhece? – ela perguntou educadamente

Sara a encarou. – Você não se lembra de mim, a última vez que te vi você era uma menina falante de três anos! – ela disse num sorriso fraco – E imagino que esse rapaz aqui seja o seu irmão, Bernard, estou certa? – ela apontou para o rapaz que segurava a mão de Allie e tinha o rosto triste.

Lindsay concordou com a cabeça. – Sim, ele é Bernard.

Sara olhou para o menino. - Será que alguém aqui pode me explicar o que aconteceu? – ela pediu.

Os adolescentes se encararam. Seria uma longa explicação.

X X X

- BRASS! – exclamou Grissom entrando no escritório dele – Onde está Olívia?

Brass encarou o amigo que estava transtornado. – Gil, localizamos os bandidos, e já enviamos viaturas para a casa. Acalme-se, os policiais disseram que Olívia está viva.

Grissom pareceu relaxar um pouco os ombros. – Mas ela está bem?

Brass passou a mão pelo rosto. – Uma ambulância está levando-a para o Desert Palm.

Grissom não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar seu casaco e seguir com Brass para o hospital.


	17. Cap 16: Família Reunida?

**Capítulo Dezesseis: Família reunida?**

Eric caminhava rápido pelos corredores do hospital. Ele recebera a notícia de que Olívia fora encontrada e estava em observação na UTI. Ela não estava muito longe do quarto onde Allie se encontrava.

- Estou atrapalhando alguma coisa? – ele perguntou ao entrar no quarto.

- De maneira alguma, Eric. – Grissom disse ao rapaz – Entre. – ele levantou-se- Vou pegar um copo de café. – disse saindo do quarto.

Ele se aproximou da cama. Olívia estava acordada, mas tinha vários hematomas pelo corpo. Ela parecia ter levado uma bela surra.

- Como você está Liv? – ele perguntou

- Dolorida. – ela disse num sorriso fraco – E você?

- Mais calmo. – ele disse – Acho que agora está tudo bem, não?

- Ainda não, mais vai ficar. – ela concordou – Contei tudo para papai, eles pegaram os bandidos.

- Que bom. – Eric disse

- Como está Allie? – Olívia perguntou com dificuldade

- Foi operada, a bala foi retirada, mas ela ainda não acordou. – Eric disse pesaroso – Sua mãe está com ela.

- Mamãe está aqui do lado? – Olívia perguntou curiosa

- Sim, avisaram a ela e ela veio correndo... – Eric disse segurando a mão engessada dela – Liv, o que fizeram com você, meu bem?

Olívia fechou os olhos e inspirou profundamente. – Papai prendeu um integrante de uma quadrilha, Carlos Bueno, e os irmãos deles resolveram se vingar de papai... Me bateram demais, Eric. – ela disse com os lábios tremendo – Mas sobrevivi, e estou aqui, e é o que importa.

- É verdade Liv, não deixe que isso entre na sua cabeça. – Eric disse sorrindo para ela.

- Não vou deixar, Eric. – ela respondeu numa tentativa de sorriso.

X X X

Sara estava emocionalmente esgotada. Se não já bastara o reencontro com Grissom no fim de semana, aparecia uma notícia dessas. Ela estava nervosa. Allie ainda não acordara depois da cirurgia. Ela precisava de um café.

Andava pelos corredores do hospital alheia a tudo o que lhe passava a volta. Ela sentou-se no sofá da sala de visitas com um copo de café forte na mão. Fechou os olhos e deixou algumas lágrimas insistentes caírem.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – uma voz bastante conhecida perguntou

Ela abriu os olhos e a pessoa que ela mais queria que tivesse ali, e ao mesmo tempo não queria que estivesse, estava na sua frente lhe encarando com aqueles olhos azuis hipnotizantes.

- Eu pensei que você estava em San Francisco... – ela desconversou.

- Eu estava, mas recebi uma notícia e tive que vir correndo de volta pra cá... – ele disse pegando um café e sentando-se ao lado dela – Mas o que você está fazendo aqui? – ele perguntou novamente.

Ela o encarou. Não tinha como esconder dele. – Allie. – ela respondeu – Mas que notícia foi essa que te tirou de uma conferência? – ela emendou um novo assunto rapidamente.

Ela respirou fundo. – Olívia.

Eles se encararam confusos e Sara caiu novamente no choro. – Foi culpa minha, se eu tivesse ficado mais presente... Ela não estaria nessa situação. – ela queixou-se e deixou Grissom a envolver num abraço.

- O que aconteceu com ela? – ele perguntou.

- Gris, não fique com raiva de mim. Eu tento ser uma boa mãe... – ela disse em meio de soluços – Allie foi baleada.

Grissom arregalou os olhos. – O QUE? – ele exclamou – E como ela está?

- Foi operada e estou esperando que ela acorde. – ela disse saindo dos braços dele – E o que houve com Olívia?

- Foi seqüestrada. – Grissom disse seco – E espancada.

Sara soluçou ainda mais ao lado dele. – Será que eu posso vê-la? – ela pediu num sussurro quase inaudível. – Eu preciso, Grissom.

Grissom a encarou. – Tudo bem, mas só se eu também puder ver Allie.

Sara concordou e eles se levantaram indo em direção a UTI. Grissom abriu a porta do quarto, e Eric largou a mão de Olívia. Ela estava dormindo devido aos fortes medicamentos. Sara encarou Eric com curiosidade.

- Eric será que você pode nos deixar a sós, um minuto? – Grissom pediu ao menino que saiu do quarto rapidamente.

Sara se aproximou da filha e passou a mão pelos cabelos cacheados dela. – Meu bem, o que fizeram com você? – ela disse chorando para a filha adormecida. – Senti tanto a sua falta nesses anos todos... Você não imagina o quanto.

Sara virou-se pra Grissom. – Me diz porque a gente fez isso, Grissom. Por favor, me dê um motivo bom. – ela perguntou chorando e sentando-se na cadeira ao lado da cama – Não consegui encontrar um nesses anos todos...

Grissom aproximou-se dela. – Sara, acho que não podemos mais adiar isso. Temos que contar a elas. Pela história de Olívia, tudo aconteceu na mesma hora então elas estavam juntas... O que significa, que elas se conhecem já.

Sara concordou. – Vamos contar então. Precisamos acabar com isso.

- Podemos ver Allie agora? – Grissom pediu ansioso.

X X X

Sara entrou no quarto e se assustou com as reclamações.

- Eu já disse, NÃO POSSO TOMAR CHOCOLATE QUENTE! – Allie exclamou para a enfermeira.

Sara sorriu. Sua filha tinha acordado. – Allie querida, você acordou! – ela abraçou a filha. Grissom ficou na porta, tentando se esconder.

- Ah mamãe, ainda bem que chegou! – Allie exclamou – Diga a essa enfermeira maluca que eu não posso tomar chocolate, por favor!

Sara sorriu e voltou-se para a enfermeira. – Allie tem alergia a chocolate. – ela explicou olhando para Grissom. Ele também tinha alergia a chocolates.

- Tudo bem, Sra. Sidle, eu não sabia, mil desculpas. – a mulher disse.

- É, mais eu te avisei. – Allie retrucou mal humorada

- Eu sei, mas eu não costumo escutar reclamações de pacientes teimosos, Srta. Sidle. – a enfermeira disse a garota.

- Teimosa é a... – Allie foi interrompida pela mãe.

- Allison Marie Sidle, nem pense em continuar essa frase. – Sara a repreendeu

- Qual é, mãe! – ela retrucou mau humorada – Essa maluca ia me deixar toda empolada, e você tá defendendo ela?

- Allison, não fala assim comigo, está bem, sou sua mãe... – ela disse.

Grissom se aproximou da cama e disse de súbito. – Dá para você tirar essa máscara de gelo?

- Tire a sua primeiro. – Allie o encarou com um sorriso torto.

Grissom arregalou os olhos surpreso. – Era você... Era você o tempo todo!

Allie sorriu. – Hnm, vai ganhar um prêmio pela brilhante dedução, Sr. Grissom!

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Sara perguntou sem entender.

- Há quanto tempo vocês sabem? – o homem perguntou, ignorando a pergunta de Sara.

- O suficiente pra saber de quase tudo. – respondeu com um sorriso de lado.

- Porque não nos contaram? – indignou-se.

- Porque **vocês **não nos contaram? – retrucou.

- Língua ácida a sua, Allie. – o pai brincou.

- Obrigada, faça o que posso. – respondeu sorrindo de lado.

- ALGUEM PODERIA ME DIZER O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO? – Sara se exaltou.

- O Senhor Grissom pode fazer isso, mas bem longe daqui. Estou com sono, e pretendo descansar. – ela disse fechando os olhos.

Sara respirou fundo para perguntar a Grissom que conversa maluca tinha sido aquela com Allie mas a enfermeira os expulsou do quarto por causa da confusão que estavam fazendo. Segundo ela, Allie precisava descansar bastante.

Sara e Grissom se viram do lado de fora do quarto, sem entender nada. Grissom ainda tentava digerir a notícia.

- Dá pra acreditar? – ele disse de repente para Sara.

Sara balançou a cabeça. – Vamos tomar um café, to precisando de mais um.

Os dois foram até a cafeteria do hospital onde se sentaram depois de pedirem dois cafés.

- Bom, então por onde começamos? – Sara perguntou a Grissom.

- Não sei, porque você não me diz o que fez depois daquele julgamento idiota? – Grissom propôs depois da desconfortável situação.

- Tudo bem. – ela respirou fundo – Eu voltei pra San Francisco, e consegui reaver minha vaga no LAB de lá. Melissa, uma amiga minha, você sabe quem é...

- Aquela meio hippie e maluca? – ele perguntou divertido

- Ela mesma. – Sara riu – Então, ela me ajudou a cuidar de Allie no inicio... Foi bastante difícil trabalhar no LAB de lá com um bebê novo em casa. Depois de um tempo, fui me acostumando... E nós duas sobrevivemos. – ela disse rindo – Agora me diz você.

- Bem, eu continuei no LAB, como você pode ver, e pedi que minha mãe viesse da Califórnia me ajudar. A intenção era só uma ajuda no inicio, já que eu estava completamente atordoado... Mas acabou que ela mora comigo até hoje. – ele disse rindo

Sara riu com ele. Um silêncio desconfortável se instaurou na mesa.

- Porque não fazemos o seguinte. Cada um faz uma pergunta, e cada um responde. – ela sugeriu. – Assim conhecemos melhor as garotas.

- Por mim tudo bem. – ele concordou – Começa você.

- OK. – ela disse – Primeira palavra coerente?

- Vovó. – Grissom respondeu – Minha mãe fez a cabeça da menina...

- A de Allie foi Pilantra. – Sara riu – Melissa passou bastante tempo lá em casa e nessa época ela tinha terminado com o namorado dela, o Matt. Você sabe como ela é...

Grissom concordou rindo. – Melhor amigo?

- Sam Archibald. – Sara respondeu – Um garoto que mora ao lado de nossa casa desde que eles eram pequenos...

- O de Olívia é Bernard Brown. – Grissom respondeu.

- Matéria preferida? – Sara perguntou

Grissom emburrou a cara. – Física.

Sara sorriu. – Minha matéria preferida. A de Allie é Biologia.

Grissom sorriu. – Minha matéria preferida. – ele respondeu – Melhor presente?

- Um uniforme de baseball dos Dodgers dado por Melissa quando ela tinha oito anos. – Sara respondeu

- Um estojo de maquiagem, dado por minha mãe quando ela tinha onze anos. – Grissom respondeu. – Desempenho escolar?

- Notas excelentes em todas as matérias. – Sara respondeu – E ela foi expulsa no começo desse ano, isso conta? – ela perguntou num sorriso amarelo

Grissom arqueou as sobrancelhas. – Expulsa?

- Longa história, Gilbert... – Sara desconversou – E Olívia?

- Notas excelentes em todas as matérias e dá aula de reforço de física.

Sara sorriu. – Namorado?

- Deus me livre! – ele disse – Minha filha é casta e recatada...

Sara sorriu. – Só escondidos? Interessante...

- Como assim, escondidos? Você acha que minha filha esconde algo de mim? – alterou-se um pouco. – Ela só tem 16 anos.

- Ok vamos mudar de assunto... – Sara riu – Primeiro jogo de baseball?

- Se Bernard nunca a levou em um, ela não foi.

- O QUE? – Sara exclamou – Minha filha NUNCA foi a um jogo de baseball?

- Madeleine não acha baseball um esporte para garotas... – ele deu de ombros.

- E você a deixou criar nossa filha que nem uma boneca de porcelana?

- Olívia É uma boneca de porcelana... – Grissom disse num tom obvio.

Sara riu. – Quero saber como lidou com Allie no feriado em que ela passou na sua casa!

Grissom riu. – Nós nos demos muito bem, OK? – ele disse – Jogamos baseball, e ela se mostrou uma excelente arremessadora, como você. – ele contou. – E ela se mostrou tão esquentadinha como você quando algo não lhe agradou. Fiquei sem reação, Olívia nunca tinha levantado a voz para um mais velho...

- Sorte sua, Allie é desse jeito desde que aprendeu a arquear as sobrancelhas, o que aconteceu quando ela tinha quatro anos. – Sara disse rindo

- Como você agüentou? – Grissom perguntou sorrindo

- Tenho meus truques! – ela disse piscando o olho pra ele.

Os dois riram um pouco e só então perceberam a situação que estavam. As risadas foram percebeu quão sentira falta de ver os olhos dela brilhando e de ouvir aquela risada sincera. Sara notou o quanto sonhara em ver aqueles olhos azuis novamente, e ela sabia que naquele momento eles eram só dela. Aproximaram-se vagarosamente, os olhos grudados na boca um do outro. Grissom dobrou-se sobre a pequena mesa do café e puxou Sara gentilmente pela nuca. Um segundo de hesitação da mulher mas logo ela se aproximou também. E quando seus lábios finalmente se tocaram, o mundo lá fora parecia ter parado. O beijo começou calmo, carinhoso e delicado pra depois ficar quente, cheio de desejo e paixão. As mãos dela passeavam pelos cabelos, e as dele a seguravam pela face como se temesse que aquilo tudo fosse mentira. 

Uma xícara derrubada ao lado deles, os fizeram se separar. Soltaram-se tão rapidamente, como se aquilo fosse um extremo pecado.

**X X X **

**N/a: Desculpem a demora, eu estava viajando, e onde eu estava não tinha computador, portanto não pude escrever. Acabei de terminar o cap. Então vou postar logo pra vocês! Espero que gostem, beijos Kin.**


	18. Cap 17: E agora?

**Capítulo Dezessete: E agora?**

- E aí Allie. – Bernard disse timidamente ao entrar no quarto dela. – Como você está se sentindo?

Allie se sentou na cama e encarou o garoto. – Estou bem. – ela disse.

Bernard aproximou-se da cama e apertou a mão dela. – Fiquei com medo.

Allie sorriu. – Seu medroso. Eu é que levo o tiro e você que fica com medo? – ela brincou com ele.

Ele sorriu fracamente. – Você não devia ter feito aquilo. – ele disse sério.

- Não se culpe, está tudo bem! – ela respondeu piscando o olho.

- Mas poderia não estar! – ele disse bravo – E eu seria o cara mais infeliz do mundo se você morresse por minha causa, Allie!

Ela o encarou seriamente e estendeu os braços pedindo um abraço e foi prontamente atendida.

- Promete que nunca mais vai fazer isso? – ele pediu enquanto a abraçava

- Eu não prometo o que não posso cumprir. – sussurrou em resposta.

Bernard soltou o abraço ainda sorrindo pra ela. O contato visual ainda não tinha sido quebrado, e o espaço entre as bocas era quase nulo. Bernard apenas tocou os lábios de Allie com os seus. A língua da menina pedia passagem, o que ele prontamente atendeu. O beijo era lento, calmo, cheio de emoções.

- SARA! – exclamou a voz de Grissom quando a porta foi aberta – Mas o que significa isso? – ele perguntou olhando os dois adolescentes que se separaram correndo.

Sara tinha algumas lágrimas no rosto e encarava a cena curiosa, enquanto Grissom tinha um olhar fulminante em cima de Bernard.

- Tio Gil, eu posso expl... – Bernard começou olhando para o tio.

- Eu não quero explicações suas, Bernard. – ele disse sério – Se você puder, deixe-nos a sós.

- Ele não vai a lugar algum. – Allie disse com firmeza encarando o pai - Bernard está me fazendo uma visita e ele vai ficar. E você, seria melhor estar no quarto de Olívia, ela deve estar precisando de você no momento. Deixe-nos a sós. Mamãe está chorando, provavelmente o motivo é você, como sempre... Então seria melhor você dar um tempo.

Sara olhava da filha para Grissom, pressentindo a tensão entre os dois. Bernard ainda estava assustado com o flagra e encarava o chão. Allie mantinha o olhar firme no pai e este nela. Grissom desviou o olhar da filha e encarou Sara. Ela realmente tinha os olhos vermelhos e agora encarava o chão. Como sempre, ele estragara tudo com aquelas que ele mais amava. Resignado, abaixou a cabeça e saiu do quarto em silêncio.

X X X

- Mas como o hospital só nos avisa se agora? – exclamou Catherine furiosa ao lado de Warrick.

Eles estavam na recepção do hospital, tinham acabado de serem informados sobre o acidente. Os filhos também tinham sido envolvidos e examinados.

- Seus filhos, Lindsay e Bernard, foram examinados e liberados pois não tinham sofrido nada. – a recepcionista falou – Mas eles ainda estão no hospital, estão no quarto da paciente: Allie Sidle.

Catherine fez uma expressão de surpresa ao ouvir o nome da menina. – Allie Sidle? Você tem certeza?

- Sim. – a mulher disse seca – A garota foi operada, e agora está com Bernard Brown e Sara Sidle como visitantes.

- OK. – Catherine encarou Warrick. Os dois estavam achando aquela situação muito estranha. – Estamos subindo atrás deles então.

Os dois se encararam incrédulos enquanto subiam para o quarto de Allie.

- Mas essa história está muito estranha! – Catherine exclamou pro marido enquanto procuravam o quarto – ACHEI! – ela exclamou batendo na porta.

Uma movimentação do lado de entro do quarto e a porta foi aberta. – Mãe? Pai? – exclamou Bernard ao vê-los

- Ai, Bernard! – Catherine abraçou o filho – Só nos informaram agora sobre o acidente, e tudo mais! – ela disse para o filho – Como você está? E Lind, cadê?

Bernard encarou a mãe e o pai e abriu espaço para que eles entrassem. Allie estava na cama e Sara estava quieta numa poltrona no canto do quarto.

- Quero uma boa explicação para tudo isso! – ela disse curiosa – E o que Allie faz aqui, Sara? – ela disse indo falar com a amiga.

- É uma longa história, Cath... – Sara disse num tom cansado

- Sou toda ouvidos! – a loira disse sentando-se ao lado da amiga pra começar a escutar a história.

X X X

- Como ela está? – perguntou Grissom a Eric quando entrou no quarto.

- Conversamos um pouco, e logo depois ela adormeceu. – o garoto respondeu – A enfermeira passou aqui e disse que eram os medicamentos, e que ela estava bem.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça e se jogou na cadeira. Eric o observou curioso. – Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sr. Grissom?

- Não, não aconteceu nada Eric... – ele respondeu cansado

Eric concordou com a cabeça. – Eu vou em casa, quero tomar um banho, mudar essa roupa... Mais tarde eu passo aqui para vê-la, tudo bem?

- Tudo bem, Eric. – Grissom respondeu ainda encarando o chão.

O garoto se levantou e saiu do quarto, deixando Grissom mergulhar em seus pensamentos.

" _Sara riu. – Quero saber como lidou com Allie no feriado em que ela passou na sua casa! _

_Grissom riu. – Nós nos demos muito bem, OK? – ele disse – Jogamos baseball, e ela se mostrou uma excelente arremessadora, como você. – ele contou. – E ela se mostrou tão esquentadinha como você quando algo não lhe agradou. Fiquei sem reação, Olívia nunca tinha levantado a voz para um mais velho..._

_- Sorte sua, Allie é desse jeito desde que aprendeu a arquear as sobrancelhas, o que aconteceu quando ela tinha quatro anos. – Sara disse rindo_

_- Como você agüentou? – Grissom perguntou sorrindo_

_- Tenho meus truques! – ela disse piscando o olho pra ele." _

O que ele tinha na cabeça? Beijar Sara! Depois de tanto tempo... Mas também, quem mandou ela ser tão, tão linda! Tão... ela mesma? Ele não tinha conseguido resistir...

- ! – uma voz exclamou ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do quarto se escancarava. – Só me avisaram agora, sobre a Olívia... Como você está? Você nem me avisou nada... Sou sua noiva, sabia? – disse Teri

- Desculpa Teri, mas na confusão, eu nem liguei para ninguém... – ele disse cansado.

- Mas eu vi a Willows e o Brown no corredor, quem os avisou então? – ela perguntou com um tom de ciúmes na voz.

- Lindsay e Bernard estavam no carro com Olívia. – ele respondeu – O hospital os contatou...

Teri fez uma cara de entendimento. – Ah sim, claro... – ela sentou-se ao lado dele. Não se deu nem o trabalho de ir ver a menina. Na verdade, ela não queria saber da menina...

- Eu preciso ir para casa, tomar um banho, mudar de roupa... – ele falou – Será que você pode ficar aqui com ela, por favor?

Teri deu um sorriso amarelo. – Sabe o que é Gris, é que eu... eu... Tenho umas coisas para fazer e não vou poder ficar aqui.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça. – Vou falar com Cath e Warrick. – ele disse levantando-se da poltrona. – Você vem comigo?

- Claro! – ela sorriu e grudou-se nele para saírem do quarto.

Catherine e Warrick estavam na sala de espera tomando um café ao lado de Bernard e Lindsay.

- Grissom! – a loira exclamou – Estávamos só tomando um café e já íamos ver Olívia! Como ela está?

- Está bem agora. – ele disse num suspiro – Eu ia pedir uma coisa, será que vocês podem fazer companhia a ela enquanto eu vou em casa tomar um banho? Ela está medicada, e só deve acordar daqui há algumas horas...

- Claro! – respondeu Catherine prontamente – Warrick vai levar Bernard e Lind em casa para tomar um banho e mudar a roupa, mas eu fico com ela...

Grissom sorriu pra amiga. – Obrigado Cath. – ele disse – Então eu estou indo logo... Não demoro, prometo.

- Dê uma descansada, Gil. – ela o aconselhou – Não se preocupe, eu vou estar aqui com ela. – ela disse

Grissom se despediu dos quatro e foi embora com Teri ao seu lado.

- Querida, estou indo pra casa com eles então. – Warrick disse – Eles precisam descansar.

- Ok. – ela respondeu – Vocês precisam descansar mesmo. Nada de videogame, internet, telefone... Banho e cama! – ela ordenou dando um beijo em cada filho.

- Vou deixá-los em casa e vou direto para o LAB. – Warrick disse – A equipe está desfalcada sem o Grissom, e você está no seu dia de folga... Ecklie vai ter um ataque...

Catherine riu. – É verdade, mas não estou nem aí pra ele. E espero que ele não me tire do meu dia de folga...

Warrick deu um selinho nela e saiu do hospital acompanhado por Bernard e Lindsay.

X X X

- Aproveitando que estamos sozinhas agora... – Sara começou – Pode me dizer o que foi aquilo? Você e Bernard?

Allie riu. – Mamãe, eu não estou namorando o Eric. – ela disse – Quem está namorando com ele é a Olívia... Só que tivemos que manter as aparências, já que Tia Mel os viu no aeroporto... E não podíamos também dizer nada para o papai... Ele não deixa Olívia namorar! – Allie disse rindo.

Sara fez uma cara de entendimento. – Ah sim! – ela sorriu – Então, Olívia está namorando Eric... E você namorando o Bernard?

- Não! – Allie se desesperou – Mamãe, você me conhece... Eu não namoro.

Sara riu. – Ok Dona Allie... Vou fingir que eu acredito nisso...

Allie riu com a mãe. A porta do quarto se abriu. Era Catherine.

- Oi só passei aqui pra ver como vocês estavam. – ela disse da porta – O pessoal foi todo para casa e eu vou ficar com Olívia... – ela disse piscando o olho pra Sara e saindo do quarto.

Sara olhou pra Allie. A menina estava sonolenta. – Allie, eu vou no outro quarto conversar com a Cath, você vai ficar bem? – ela perguntou.

- Sim, pode ir mãe. – ela respondeu – Eu estou com sono... São esses remédios malditos, não consigo ficar com o olho aberto...

Sara se aproximou e deu um beijo na cabeça dela.

X X X

- Pensei que você nunca fosse sair! – Cath disse assim que Sara saiu do quarto.

- Estava falando umas coisas com a Allie... – ela justificou-se.

- Então, pode falar. – Catherine disse olhando pra frente. – Vamos Sara, eu sei que você está doida pra me contar algo, só não sabe por onde começar!

Sara arregalou os olhos. Catherine era... Sinistra? É, era uma boa palavra pra descrevê-la... Ela sempre sabia tudo o que estava se passando com os outros!

- É... Hmm... – ela se embolou – Eu e o Grissom... A gente... Ele me beijou. – ela disse finalmente.

Catherine arregalou os olhos e virou-se pra ela. – O QUE? - ela exclamou alto demais recebendo uma bronca do médico que passava.

- Vamos sair desse corredor... – Sara falou puxando a amiga que ainda estava surpresa.

- Eu não acredito... Depois de tanto tempo! – Catherine disse sorrindo – Mas e aí, o que aconteceu depois?

Sara sentou-se no sofá da sala de visitas ao lado dela. – Vi que estava fazendo burrada, e fui embora. – Sara disse num muxoxo – Ele veio atrás e acabou brigando com Allie...

Catherine encarou a amiga que olhava para o chão. – Mas e você? Como está se sentindo?

Sara levantou a cabeça e olhou para a amiga. – Como assim? Cath, eu estou noiva... Ele também... A melhor coisa que fizemos foi nos separar.

- Tem certeza sobre isso Sara? – Catherine a encarou séria.

Sara desviou o olhar da amiga. – Cl-Claro que tenho, Cath.

Catherine ficou encarando a amiga, certa de que ela não estava falando a verdade.

X X X

- Grizinho, você está estranho. – Teri disse enquanto Grissom dirigia o carro. – O que aconteceu?

- Estou preocupado com a Olívia... Só isso. – ele disse sem olhar para ela.

Teri pareceu ter engolido a história.

- Será que você pode me deixar no shopping? – ela pediu – Tenho que resolver umas coisas por lá...

- Claro, passo por lá sim. – ele disse ainda olhando pra frente.

Teri pareceu sorrir e virou-se para frente. Grissom se deu por agradecido. Estava com a cabeça a mil por hora. Em menos de três dias, tinha reencontrado Sara depois de anos, tinha reencontrado sua filha Allie e provado na pele o 'doce' gênio Sidle dela, tinha descoberto que as suas filhas se conheciam e o pior, ou quer dizer, o melhor, ela TINHA BEIJADO SARA!

**N/A: Gente, viajei de novo e por isso a demora novamente... Mil desculpas! O cap não saiu como eu queria que saísse, mas resolvi postar logo, pra vocês não esperarem mais! Prometo que o próximo não demora e que vem bem melhor do que esse! Espero que gostem e comentem bastante! Beijos, Kin.**


	19. Cap 18: Aproximação

**Capítulo Dezoito: Aproximação**

Olívia já tinha saído do hospital há uns dias, quando Allie finalmente tinha recebido alta. A garota estava um pouco pálida devido aos dias que passara dentro do hospital, mas parecia bem disposta.

- Pronta pra voltar pra ativa? – Sara perguntou abraçando-a. Ela tinha conseguido vir pra Las Vegas pra acompanhar a alta da filha.

- Mas do que pronta! – Allie respondeu. – Não agüento mais esse hospital! – ela disse fazendo uma careta. Ela olhou e viu que apenas a mãe estava presente. – Onde estão os outros?

- Sua Tia Mel, está no trabalho, mas disse que te leva pra jantar hoje à noite. – Sara disse enquanto elas caminhavam pelo corredor – Sua irmã, me ligou, dizendo que não podia sair já que sua avó está doente. Bernard e Eric mandaram um cartão imenso, está no carro, mas disseram que passam lá em casa de noite, pois tem teste amanhã e estão estudando.

Allie sorriu. – Hm, amanhã tem teste na escola? – ela disse – Não irei, então.

Sara a olhou divertida. – Só vou deixar você faltar, porque sei que você perdeu muita matéria. Só por isso.

Allie riu e a abraçou. – É por isso que eu digo que você é a melhor mãe do mundo! – ela disse – E mãe, mais alguém falou alguma coisa com você? – ela perguntou curiosa.

Sara sabia onde a filha queria chegar. Grissom não tinha dado nenhum telefonema, nem nada, mesmo sabendo que Allie sairia do hospital hoje.

- Se você está querendo saber sobre o seu pai, não, Allie, ele não me ligou, nem nada... – Sara disse olhando pra filha preocupada.

Allie baixou os ombros. – Ele... deve tá trabalhando muito né? – ela perguntou pra mãe.

Sara sorriu. – É Allie, deve ser isso mesmo...

As duas chegaram no carro, e se assustaram ao ver Grissom e Olívia recostados nele. Allie sorriu e foi logo abraçar a irmã. Grissom ficou mais atrás das filhas, segurando um envelope.

- Que bom que você saiu desse hospital. Tava demorando! – Olívia disse abraçando a irmã.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Sara perguntou sem entender nada – Sua mãe não está doente, Gilbert?

- Não, apenas mandei Olívia inventar uma história pra poder fazer surpresa. – Ele disse sorrindo – E aí, como você está, querida? – ele perguntou a Allie

- Muito bem. E com fome. – ela disse – No hospital me davam umas coisas estranhas, que eles chamavam de comida. ECA!

Todos riram da garota. Olívia adiantou-se e pegou o envelope na mão do pai. – Toma, é pra você. – ela estendeu pra irmã – Eu simplesmente amei o livro que você e mamãe me deram de presente de recuperação, então pedi pra que papai comprasse algo pra você...

Allie abriu o envelope curiosa. – Não acredito! – ela exclamou ao ver o que era – São entradas pro jogo dos Dodgers aqui em Vegas? – ela perguntou não acreditando. – Cara, você mandou muito bem Liv! – ela disse abraçando a irmã.

- Não me agradeça, agradeça ao papai. – ela disse sorrindo – Eu disse que seu presente tinha que ser algo do tipo, e ele apareceu lá em casa com os ingressos...

Allie olhou pros bilhetes em suas mãos. – Aqui tem quatro ingressos... – ela disse olhando pro pai.

Grissom ficou sem graça. – Sua mãe ficou revoltada por Olívia nunca ter assistido a um jogo de baseball, então pensei que seria legal levar sua irmã com a gente... E comprei um pra sua mãe, sei que ela torce pelos Dodgers também. – ele disse encarando Sara.

Allie encarou Olívia sorrindo. – Então vamos nós quatro? – ela perguntou – É isso mesmo?

- É, ao menos, que você não queria ir... Claro. – ele disse arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Uma Sidle, nunca desiste de nada! – ela disse sorrindo enquanto entravam no carro.

- Muito menos uma Grissom. – Olívia retrucou entrando no carro atrás da irmã.

- Ainda bem então que somos as duas coisas. – Allie disse provocando sorrisos nos pais, que se ajeitavam nos bancos da frente.

X X X

O celular de Grissom tocou mais uma vez, e mais uma vez ele olhou no visor rapidamente antes de silenciar a chamada. Sara caminhava calmamente ao lado de Allie, mas não sem antes olhar rapidamente para o celular e ver escrito claramente no visor: TERI MILLER. Com um sorrisinho no rosto, ela continuou caminhando ao lado da filha.

- Qual é pai! – Allie exclamou ao ouvir o celular de novo – Desliga logo esse celular, ou atende!

Grissom olhou sem graça pras três a sua frente, e mexeu no celular. Se ele tinha desligado, ou não, elas não sabiam. Porém o celular não tocou mais. Os quatro se aproximaram das roletas e Grissom entregou os quatro ingressos para o atendente. Um a um, eles passaram na roleta pra entrar no estádio. Uma gritaria era ouvida desde muito antes, e Allie já tinha um sorriso no rosto ao reconhecer a atmosfera do jogo.

- Prepare-se Liv, esse jogo, vai ser irado! – Allie disse pra irmã enquanto procuravam seus lugares pra sentar.

Olívia apenas encarou a irmã, e seguiu ao lado do pai pros lugares deles. Ela vestia uma blusa antiga dos Dodgers, que Allie tinha lhe emprestado e estava perdida. Apenas sentou-se ao lado de sua mãe, enquanto esperavam Allie e Grissom voltarem com os refrigerantes.

- E aí, o que está achando? – Sara perguntou a ela.

- Bem, por enquanto, eu estou gostando, apesar da gritaria. – ela disse sorrindo.

Sara riu. – Eu estou gostando de estar aqui com vocês. – ela disse – Lembro-me do primeiro jogo de baseball de Allie. Um ex namorado de sua tia Mel, o Luke, nos levou pra assistir a um jogo dos Dodgers... Comprou até uma camisa pra Allie! Ela só tinha 5 anos, mas ficava imitando tudo o que ele fazia... – Sara riu – No final do jogo, ela já sabia xingar todos os jogadores adversários e o juiz.

Olívia riu com a mãe. – Bem a cara dela mesmo... – ela disse.

Sara concordou com a cabeça. – É mesmo. – ela olhou pra filha – É legal poder estar com você no seu primeiro jogo também. – ela disse piscando o olho pra filha.

- Bora logo, pai, que vai começar o jogo! – Allie exclamou alto atraindo a atenção da mãe e da irmã. Ela empurrou um copo grande nas mãos de Olívia e sentou-se.

Grissom entregou um outro copo pra Sara e sentou-se ao lado de Allie com o seu. Mal ele acabara de sentar, eles puderam ouvir o juiz apitando, sinalizando o começo do jogo.

X X X

- ARGH! – exclamou Teri Miller irritada após tentar uma chamada sem sucesso pro celular de Grissom. – Onde é que você se meteu, heim?

- O que foi Teri? – perguntou Catherine se aproximando. Elas estavam de plantão.

- Nada não, Catherine. – ela disse guardando o celular.

Cath olhou-a curiosamente. – Grissom não está atendendo o celular dele, é isso?

A loira a encarou com uma cara não muito boa. Ela quase riu na frente da mulher. Ela sabia muito bem onde o amigo estava, e com quem ele estava, e sentiu uma esperança voltar ao saber que ele não tinha contado pra noiva, e muito menos atendido os telefonemas dela.

- Não, eu estava tentando falar com a promotora Klein, sobre o nosso caso, mas o celular dela parece estar com problema... – Teri disfarçou.

Catherine a olhou curiosa. – Estranho, porque eu estava no telefone com ela agora mesmo. E o telefone não me parecia com problema nenhum...

Teri Miller a olhou com um profundo desprezo. – Hm, que bom então que você já falou com ela, assim eu não preciso mais ligar, certo? – ela disse pra a mulher a sua frente – Agora me dá licença, preciso ir ao banheiro. – ela disse retirando-se da sala.

Catherine observou a loira ir embora e não pode deixar de sorrir. Ela sabia que se tratando de Grissom, Teri Miller não tinha nenhuma chance contra Sara. Ela só precisava ter certeza de que Grissom faria as coisas certas com a amiga.

X X X

- Caramba, esse foi o melhor jogo que eu já fui assistir! – Allie exclamou animada enquanto eles saiam do estádio. – Pai, você viu aquela bola curva do Kemp? Eu estou aprimorando a minha, não sai como a dele, mas eu faço o meu melhor...

Grissom sorria com o entusiasmo da filha ao contar sobre os acontecimentos do jogo. – Sim, depois quero que você me mostre.

- Pode deixar! – ela disse sorrindo – E aí Olívia, gostou?

- Sim, eu não gosto muito de baseball, mas até que assistir o jogo, é legal!

Um celular tocou, mas dessa vez foi o de Sara. Ela olhou no visor: JAMES. Seria muito legal atender, e provocar Grissom, mas ele não tinha atendido a noiva também... Resolveu que por hoje, iriam ficar em paz. Sem provocações, nem nada do tipo. Silenciou a chamada, e tacou o celular de volta pra bolsa.

- Esses celulares hoje, tão que tão! – Allie exclamou – O que faremos agora?

- Vamos pra casa, porque amanhã a Srta. Volta pra escola. – Sara disse pra filha.

- Ah, isso é sério, mãe? – ela perguntou num muxoxo

- Seríssimo! – Sara disse a encarando – Gilbert, muito obrigado pelo convite, foi uma tarde muito agradável. – ela disse tentando não olhar muito pra ele.

- Não tem o que agradecer, Sara. – ele disse – Foi ótimo desfrutar da companhia de vocês duas por hoje.

Allie e Olívia que estavam um pouco afastadas riam. – "...desfrutar da companhia de vocês..." Eles estão muito formais pra quem já foram pra cama algumas vezes... – Allie disse rindo.

- ALLIE! – Olívia exclamou horrorizada – São nossos pais, como é que você fala assim? – ela manteve o tom baixo da irmã.

- Ué, é a verdade. – ela disse rindo ainda.

- Allie, vamos embora. – Sara a chamou – Liv, tchau querida. – ela disse abraçando a outra filha.

Sara e Allie foram caminhando pela rua lado a lado, pois o apartamento de Allie e Melissa não era muito longe dali. Grissom ficou observando as duas virarem a esquina, até ser tirado do transe, e ir para o carro acompanhado da outra filha.

**N/A: Desculpa a demora, de novo! Ahhaha. Mas enfim, espero que tenham gostado do cap! Beijos Kin**


	20. Cap 19: Não me faça desistir

**Capítulo 19: Não me faça desistir.**

Allie estava quase dormindo na carteira, esperando o professor chegar. Alguns alunos conversavam e outros já dormiam nas carteiras. Ela nem percebeu quando Olívia, Bernard e Eric sentaram-se ao lado dela.

- Vamos acordar, dona dorminhoca? – Bernard sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- Sai daqui, Brown. – ela disse mau humorada – Eu quero dormir, me deixem em paz. – disse aninhando-se na mesa.

- Allison Marie Sidle, futura Grissom. – Olívia disse num tom baixo porém firme. – Levanta a cabeça agora, porque eu tenho uma bomba pra te contar.

Muito contra vontade, Allie levantou a cabeça e encarou os amigos. – O que foi, Liv? – perguntou sonolenta.

- Papai e Teri marcaram a data do casamento. – Olívia disse horrorizada – Daqui a duas semanas.

Allie fez uma cara de horror. – Duas semanas? – ela perguntou – Papai está maluco?

- Com certeza! – Olívia disse – Acho que esses passeios com a mamãe, sei lá... Alguma coisa está mexendo com ele!

Allie esfregou o rosto com as mãos. – Ai meu Deus, só me faltava essa... Liv, papai NÃO pode se casar com a Terrível... – ela disse desesperada – A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa!

- Mas o que você pretende fazer? – Eric se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Sua mãe! – ela exclamou virando-se pra Bernard – Ela era amiga dos dois, certo? Provavelmente se conversarmos com ela... Ela pode nos ajudar, quem sabe?

Bernard ponderou com a cabeça. – É, pode ser. – ele disse – Mas isso vai ter um preço...

- E qual seria esse preço, Brown? – Allie estreitou os olhos.

Bernard a encarou firmemente e rapidamente capturou os lábios dela num beijo rápido. – Esse preço. – ele disse rindo enquanto se afastava dela.

- Tá maluco, Brown? – Allie disse desconcertada – Na frente de todo mundo, é?

- Claro, você é minha garota. – ele piscou pra ela.

- Hmmm, sei! – ela disse sorrindo – Já está assim é?

- Ah Allie, você não esperava um pedido formal, esperava? – ele disse abraçando-a.

Allie sorriu. – OK, vamos deixar esse meu namoradinho babaca de lado, e nos concentrar no nosso objetivo.

Bernard sorriu ao ouvi-la chamando de namorado, Olivia e Eric sorriram cúmplices por verem seus amigos se acertando e Allie sorriu por que estava muito feliz naquele momento.

X X X

- COMO É QUE É? – Sara exclamou no telefone – Quero dizer, nossa, eles querem ser rápidos heim?

- Pois é Sara... – Catherine disse – Eu só queria comunicar a você isso.

- Hm, e porque eu gostaria de saber sobre isso? – Sara perguntou – Ele faz o que ele quer da vida dele...

Catherine quase riu ao ver o esforço de Sara em parecer indiferente a notícia que ela acabara de lhe dar. – É verdade. É verdade. Não sei nem o que eu estava pensando quando eu vim te ligar... Nada a ver mesmo...

Sara pareceu concordar do outro lado da linha, mas Cath só pode ouvir alguns resmungos.

- Cath, preciso desligar aqui, estou recebendo uma chamada de emergência. – Sara disse com a voz embolada.

Catherine ia se despedir mas escutou o clique do outro lado, indicando que Sara tinha desligado. "_Desculpa Sara, mas eu precisava causar impacto!" – pensou Catherine pesarosa. _

_X X X _

Duas semanas era muito pouco tempo pra armar um casamento, e muito menos tempo pra tentar acabar com um. Olívia estava vivendo num inferno de flores, tecidos, buffets durante todos esses dias, e Allie se recusava a fazer uma prova de roupa.

- Allie, você também é filha dele, tem que estar comigo lá! – Olívia choramingou – Faz isso por mim, por favor!

Allie pareceu ponderar. – Tia Mel disse pra mamãe que eu estava muito doente, que era melhor ela vir pra cá me ver. – ela disse sorrindo – Mamãe está chegando daqui a pouco...

Olívia sorriu. – Isso é ótimo, mas como vamos fazer pra que ela vá no casamento amanhã?

- Isso, eu já não sei, mas vamos arranjar um jeito, cara hermana! – Allie disse confiante – Agora, me diz, que cor é o seu vestido?

- Rosa. – ela disse – A Terrível, quer tudo rosa e branco...

- Ela é muito brega, putz! – Allie disse olhando o vestido – Isso daqui é horroroso!

Olívia fez uma careta e concordou. – Vovó não está muito satisfeita com esse casamento de papai... Andou soltando algumas coisas durante a semana...

- Vovó nunca está satisfeita com nada! – Allie disse rindo – Mamãe me contou que passou poucas e boas quando ela e papai eram casados...

- É, mais podemos usar isso ao nosso favor! – Olívia disse animada.

- É, não sei como ainda... Mas podemos mesmo. – Allie arqueou as sobrancelhas como uma Grissom.

- Allie você está arqueando as sobrancelhas... Isso quer dizer, que...

- Eu acabo de ter uma ideia, Liv. – ela disse – Liga pra Bernard e diga a ele que...

X X X

Sara estava achando aquela história de doença muito suspeita, mas como Melissa tinha afirmado no telefone, ela tinha ficado um pouco preocupada mesmo. E ela não ia confessar nunca pra ninguém, mas ela estava doida por um motivo que a trouxesse pra Vegas no fim de semana do casamento de Grissom e Teri...

- Mel! – exclamou ela entrando no apartamento – Como você está? Onde está Allie?

Melissa estava meio branca. – Ér... Allie foi na padaria pra mim. – ela disse – E aí fez boa viagem?

Sara jogou-se no sofá. – Sim, minha cara amiga... – ela disse – E vem cá, quero saber os detalhes do seu lance com o Nick!

Melissa ficou vermelha e sentou-se ao lado de Sara no sofá. – bem, como eu já tinha te falado, a gente tem saído algumas vezes né... E ontem, ele me pediu em namoro oficialmente, e vamos juntos ao casamento do Grissom. – ela disse se arrependendo de mencionar o casamento do ex de sua amiga.

- Ah, vão juntos ao casamento? – Sara pareceu mudar a postura – Bom, desejo uma boa festa pra vocês... Eu ficarei aqui com a Allie, ela disse que não vai ao casamento.

Melissa concordou com a cabeça. – É, eu sei que ela não vai... – Mel disse – E você, como está Sara?

- E-Eu estou bem ué. – ela pareceu não estar muito certa sobre isso – Mel, a minha história com o Grissom acabou, OK? Ele se casa amanhã, e eu me caso em um mês!

- Um mês? – Melissa pareceu assustada – Você não me disse nada disso!

- É que decidimos antes da minha viagem pra cá, então decidi contar ao vivo pra vocês... – Sara disse dando um sorriso amarelo.

Melissa bufou. – Sara, você vai mesmo manter essa burrada? – ela perguntou – Quero dizer, você e o James não tem NADA a ver, e você não ama ele que eu sei...

- Mel, você não sabe sobre os meus sentimentos, e... Eu e o James temos algumas coisas em comum sim... – ela tentou convencer a amiga.

Melissa a encarou desolada. – Você é quem sabe, a vida é sua. Só não quero reclamação no meu ouvido depois, porque eu vou ter te avisado sobre isso... – ela levantou e foi pra cozinha, deixando Sara mais confusa do que antes.

X X X

O sábado do casamento tinha chegado. Os preparativos tinham se iniciado desde cedo, e agora apenas uns últimos detalhes estavam sendo ajeitados por Madeleine Grissom. Olívia estava em seu quarto, pronta pra cerimônia. Ela estava muito bonita, mas tinha uma expressão triste no rosto. Já estava quase na hora do casamento, e uma chuva intensa insistia em cair sobre Vegas, estava sendo assim o dia inteiro... Teri tinha dado um ataque quando viu que a chuva não pararia até a hora do casamento, e estava trancada no quarto, segundo ela, se acalmando. Grissom já estava pronto há um tempo, e tinha ido buscar Allie.

- Ah, oi Grissom! – Melissa atendeu a porta. – A Allie tá terminando de se arrumar, pediu pra você esperar por ela aqui na sala.

- OK, eu espero. – ele disse entrando no apartamento. – Você já está indo? – ele perguntou.

- Sim, Nick está aqui embaixo, e nós ainda temos que buscar Eric na casa de Catherine... Não cabe todo mundo que está lá no carro, então vamos dividir. – ela explicou.

- Ah entendo! – Grissom sorriu compreensivo.

- Eu to indo então, fica a vontade, a Allie já está terminando. – Melissa se despediu dele, e desceu pra ir se encontrar com Nick.

Grissom sentou-se no sofá e escutou Allie berrar do quarto. – Pai, estou quaaaaaase pronta! – ela disse.

Grissom sorriu. – Tudo bem filha, eu espero. – ele disse em resposta. Ele estava perdido em pensamentos quando a porta da sala se abriu novamente. Ele levantou a cabeça, imaginando ser Melissa voltando pra pegar algo que tinha esquecido, mas deu de cara com uma Sara encharcada dos pés a cabeça e tremendo de frio.

- Grissom!

- Sara? – eles disseram mutuamente.

Grissom se adiantou e não se importando com nada, envolveu Sara no seu smoking.

- Gilbert! – Sara exclamou com a voz trêmula – Você vai se casar, e eu estou encharcando o seu smoking!

- SHHH! – ele fez pra ela – Não tem problema... Você vai ficar doente, precisa se secar... É melhor tirar essa roupa molhada logo...

Sara ficou encarando o homem a sua frente. Ele passava as mãos nos braços dela, com o propósito de esquentá-la. E céus, ele estava lindo, todo arrumado daquele jeito... E ele estava assim, pra se casar com outra.

- Você está gelada demais! – ele disse preocupado. Sem nem perguntar duas vezes, ele a envolveu num abraço. Ela sentiu-se aliviada com a temperatura quente dele, o frio tinha sumido, praticamente. E o perfume dele, nossa, era maravilhoso... Ela sentiu uma mistura de sentimentos, ela o amava, claro, ela o tinha nos braços, ela estava aspirando o perfume dele e ele estava esquentando-a! Mas droga, ele ia se casar com um aloira falsificada em menos de duas horas, e ela não podia mudar isso... Se afastou gentilmente dos braços dele.

- O que foi? – ela não pareceu satisfeito em se separar dela.

Ela o encarou. – Gilbert, você vai se casar. Em menos de duas horas. – ela disse como se explicasse o porque do afastamento repentino.

Grissom continuava a encará-la. A blusa branca estava completamente transparente e a calça jeans parecia ter colado no corpo. _"Ela está linda desse jeito, droga!" – pensou Grissom"_

Sem nem parar para pensar, sem nem medir as conseqüências, Grissom avançou pra cima dela e sem delicadeza, puxou-a para si e beijou-a com paixão. Beijou-a como queria ter beijado naquele dia, no hospital. Pressionava ferozmente seus lábios contra os dela, querendo puni-la por ser tão intoxicante e inesquecível. Apertou-a entre seus braços, como se quisesse fundi-los e assim, talvez, ela nunca mais seria indiferente as suas tentativas! Sara por sua vez, deixou-se beijar, sabendo que seria incapaz de afastá-lo. Não importava os anos que se passavam, ela jamais conseguiria afastá-lo de verdade... Quando ele aumentou a intensidade, ela retribuiu a altura, expressando toda a raiva que sentia naquele momento. A mesma raiva de 15 anos atrás quando eles se separaram, a mesma raiva que ela sentira ao saber que ele estava pra se casar, a mesma raiva que sentia por ainda amá-lo mesmo depois desses 15 anos longe um do outro. Ela podia sentir os braços dele ao redor dela, apertando-a com uma força maior do que a necessária, mas ela não se importou... Sentou-se protegida e aquecida nos braços daquele que ela sabia, seria seu único, pra sempre. E quando a mágica findou-se, eles não se separaram. Não queriam se separar, só precisavam de ar pra poderem começar novamente. Naquele momento não existiam mais preocupações, não existia James, nem Teri Miller, nada... Eles só queriam se perder nas boas lembranças. As testas coladas, os lábios inchados, os dedos dele passeando levemente pelo rosto dela e os sorrisos bobos tão bem conhecidos e saudosos...

Uma porta se abriu, os tirando de seu próprio mundo. Sara passou os dedos levemente pelos traços do homem que amava, sorriu tristemente e beijou-lhe os lábios superficialmente.  
- Eu me caso em um mês. – sussurrou e se afastou dele, antes que Allie aparecesse na sala.


	21. Cap 20: O Casamento?

**Capítulo 20: O Casamento?**

Olívia já estava impaciente. Estava na igreja há alguns bons minutos, e nada de seu pai, muito menos de Teri Miller, aparecerem...

- Vovó, o que será que aconteceu, com papai? – ela perguntou a Madeleine. – Ele saiu há um tempão lá de casa, ficou só de buscar Allie...

- Eu não sei, o celular dele não atende de jeito nenhum! – Madeleine sussurrou para a neta.

Olívia bufou impaciente e desceu o altar pra se juntar a Bernard e o namorado.

- O que aconteceu, Liv? – Eric perguntou – Cadê seu pai?

- Ninguém sabe dele, ele sumiu do mapa! – Olivia disse visivelmente irritada. – Ele só ficou de buscar Allie, e até agora nada...

- Será que Allie fez alguma coisa, pra atrasar o casamento? – Bernard perguntou animado,

Olívia pareceu concordar. – Pode ser Bê, mas acho que se algo tivesse acontecido, papai teria nos ligado...

Os três ficaram quietos, aguardando junto com o resto dos convidados. Teri Miller também não tinha aparecido ainda, eles teriam que esperar de qualquer jeito...

X X X

Allie percebeu que tinha interrompido alguma coisa. Os olhares cheios de culpa, os lábios inchados dos dois e as marcas vermelhas nos braços brancos da mãe, não estavam ali à toa. Allie sorriu involuntariamente, Dona Sara Sidle e Dr. Gilbert Grissom estava se pegando bem na sala dela!

- Hm, estou interrompendo alguma coisa? – ela disse sarcástica.

- Ér, num... Claro que não, Allie. – Sara disse nervosa. – Anda logo, seu pai está esperando você.

Allie deu um muxoxo. Sua mãe era MUITO teimosa, Deus do céu! Seu pai encarava o chão como se ele fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo.

- Então tá, estamos indo, mãe. – ela disse num tom inconformado dando um beijo na mãe, antes de sair pela porta.

- Bom casamento. – Sara disse sem encará-lo – Que dessa vez você tenha mais sorte...

Grissom a encarou. – Eu já tive sorte da primeira vez. – ele disse saindo do apartamento, deixando Sara mergulhada em lembranças.

X X X

- Vocês dois são os mais teimosos que eu já vi em toda a minha vida! – Allie exclamou enquanto eles estavam no carro. –Papai, você ainda tem certeza que vai casar com a Terrível Miller? Depois de ter dado um beijão na mamãe, que eu sei que você deu... – disse rindo – Qual é papai, ela te ama, está na cara! E está na sua cara também que você ainda a ama!

Grissom dirigia nervosamente o carro. – Allie, você tem certeza que a sua mãe ainda sente algo por mim?

- Mas é CLARO que tenho, papai! – Allie disse sorrindo – E eu também sei que você sente algo por ela!

Grissom meneou com a cabeça parecendo concordar. Eles tinham chegado à igreja. Ainda chovia demais. Um carro preto estava parado em frente a porta da igreja, indicando que Teri Miller já tinha chegado.

- Pai, pensa bem no que você está fazendo, por favor! – Allie implorou – Desiste desse casamento, e volta pra mamãe! Não queira transformar esses 15 anos que vocês passaram longe um do outro, em uma vida inteira!

Grissom encarou a filha e sorriu. – Allie, eu acho que eu estou pra cometer a maior loucura da minha vida. – ele disse – E eu espero que valha a pena.

Allie sorriu esperançosa pro pai. – E qual será, pai?

Grissom rabiscou um bilhete e entregou pra filha. – Entrega isso pra Teri, eu preciso resolver um assunto inacabado.

Allie pulou no pescoço do pai e abriu a porta do carro, nem se importando com a chuva. – Pai, eu te amo muito, e amo a mamãe também. – ela disse – Eu vou estar torcendo por vocês, boa sorte! – ela disse piscando o olho e saindo do carro correndo.

Grissom observou a filha entrar na igreja, mas não sem antes parar no carro preto e entregar o bilhete que ele escrevera há poucos segundos. Respirando fundo, ele acelerou com o carro rumo há uma casa que ele acabara de sair.

X X X

Olívia e os outros convidados se assustaram quando a porta da Igreja se abriu, e por ela entrou uma Allie encharcada. O cabelo até então arrumado, estava desmanchado e molhado. Assim como a maquiagem que saía aos poucos. O vestido fofinho, estava quase colado ao corpo, mas ela sorria abertamente. Sem nem se importar com todos os olhares sobre ela, ela caminhou lentamente pelo corredor central e foi de encontro a irmã, ao amigo Eric e o namorado. Estava pronta pra contar o acontecido a eles, quando Teri Miller entrou furiosa pela igreja.

- Sua peste, o que você fez? O que falou para ele? – ela perguntou pra Allie em voz alta.

- Eu num disse nada, Terrível. – ela disse pra madrasta. – Ele apenas se tocou da burrada que estava fazendo e resolveu fazer uma coisa mais inteligente!

Teri estava com uma cara de ódio estampada no rosto. Ela avançou pra cima de Allie, que ficou imóvel.

- Não se atreva a encostar na minha neta, ouviu bem? – Madeleine se intrometeu na discussão. – Ou eu te coloco na cadeia.

Teri parecia prestes a explodir. – Você vai pagar muito caro, ouviu, sua peste? – ela ameaçou Allie antes de virar-se para ir embora.

- UUUUUUI! – debochou Allie – Estou morrendo de medo, sua loira falsificada.

A essa altura, os convidados já tinham reparado que não haveria mais casamento, e começaram a se pronunciar, causando uma bagunça na Igreja. Allie só ria, junto com Olívia, Eric e Bernard. Madeleine teve que dispensar todo mundo, já que estava mais do que claro, que não haveria mais casamento nenhum.

X X X

Sara estava afundada no sofá, escutando a chuva cair e ouvindo "Radiohead" no Ipod. Ela estava nostálgica e se assustou com as batidas na porta. Foi atender, e levou um susto ao ver quem era. Era a segunda vez no dia, que ele fazia isso.

- Gilbert? – ela perguntou intrigada – O que está fazendo aqui? E o casamento? E Allie?

Ele avançou para dentro do apartamento. – Não vai ter mais casamento, eu cancelei tudo. E sabe porque Sara? Porque eu ainda te amo, com a mesma intensidade de 15 anos atrás, e percebi que não posso e nem quero viver sem você. Você me entende?

Sara estava estática, ouvindo o que ele tinha pra dizer. Ele acabara de dizer que desistira do casamento, em cima da hora, porque a amava muito... Meu Deus, o que era aquele homem? Ela não soube explicar como, mas se viu avançando para frente, tropeçando nas almofadas no chão, vencendo o espaço entre eles e finalmente, beijando pela segunda vez no dia, aqueles lábios que ela tanto amava.

**O beijo entre eles ia se intensificando cada vez mais. A cada segundo eles pediam por mais da boca um do outro, daquele beijo que cada vez ia se tornando mais forte, gostoso e úmido.**

**Eles tiveram que parar com aquele ato tão bom, a necessidade de respirar falou mais forte. Grissom aproveitou para jogar Sara contra a parede mais próxima, segurando seus pulsos e usando seu corpo para pressioná – la. Durante longos segundos os azuis de Grissom encaravam os castanhos de Sara, isso fez com que eles voltassem há quinze anos, quando tudo estava desmoronando, quando as promessas de amor eterno foram quebradas. Grissom voltou a beija – lá fazendo com que o pensamento nostálgico abrisse espaço ao pensamento do que estava acontecendo agora. **

**Toda a mágoa, tristeza, saudade, havia sido esquecido, eles só sabiam pensar neles mesmos, agora. Mas será que a palavra pensar estava certa? Não, nem isso eles estavam conseguindo naquele momento, qualquer pensamento lógico havia dado o fora da cabeça dos dois. **

**Grissom que antes alisava a silhueta de Sara, agora abria o laço do roupão que ela havia posto depois de ter tomado um banho. E a morena por sua vez, alisava o peito de Grissom, começando a desabotoar a camisa dele.**

**Grissom terminou de tirar o roupão de Sara. Aquilo estava ficando cada vez melhor, mas será que eles deveriam continuar? Ela pensou em dizer algo, mas deixou pra lá quando sentiu-se sendo levada dali. Sem desprender os lábios, Grissom os encaminhava para o quarto mais próximo, ao chegarem na porta, Sara parou ofegante e disse em um sussurro:**

**- Griss, nós não deveríamos...**

**- Eu sei. Também não deveríamos ter nos separado quinze anos atrás.**

**Ele a puxou pela cintura, beijando-a intensamente. Sara dava passos para trás, aproximando-se da cama. Grissom aproveitou para tirar a camisa junto com os sapatos e a calça. Já era possível ver uma grande elevação na cueca dele. Sara depois de ficar admirando seu homem despindo-se notou algo diferente.**

**- Gil... Esse é o quarto da Allie.**

**- Tenho certeza que nossa filha não vai se importar com isso. – ele sorriu safado e terminou de tirar a boxer preta que usava.**

**Grissom avançou até Sara, ficando sobre ela e agradecendo por ela estar usando apenas uma calcinha vermelha sob aquele roupão. Isso agilizava o trabalho, e muito!**

**Dessa vez ele abocanhou o pescoço da morena, dando pequenas mordidas, desceu beijando um de seus seios e massageando o outro. Sara hora arranhava as costas de seu amado, hora acariciava-as. Ele desceu mais, beijando a barriga até o umbigo, passou a língua em volta dele e finalizou com uma mordida.**

**A melhor parte estava chegando. Grissom lentamente retirou a calcinha dela e ela estava com a mesma expressão de mais de uma década atrás, ele sabia que aquela lentidão a provocava e a expressão em seu rosto dizia tudo.**

**Depois de finalmente arrancar a calcinha ele queria provocar mais. Acariciando as coxas da morena, Grissom começou a beijá-las suavemente, chegando cada vez mais perto do sexo de Sara. Ela já não agüentava mais e ele também não, os dois estavam a um passo de explodirem, mas Grissom não podia perder a oportunidade de provoca-lá. **

**Ela estava ofegante e molhada e Grissom agora percorria a entrada dela com as pontas dos dedos. Sara não suportava mais aquela tortura:**

**- Droga Gil! Acabe com isso! Eu quero mais! – disse ela.**

**- Como é? - ele se fez de desentendido – Você NÃO quer mais? – ele queria que ela pedisse com todas as letras.**

**- Eu QUERO mais! – ela quase gritou **

**Ele conseguiu o que queria e fez o que ela queria. Abocanhou o sexo da morena, lambendo a entrada molhada dela, depois chupando, mordendo, lambendo, chupando, mordendo...**

**Quando sentiu que Sara chegaria ao ápice ele parou, subiu até ela, beijando-a intensamente enquanto introduzia seu sexo duro e pulsante em Sara. Quando ele a penetrou soltou um gemido de prazer.**

**A união dos corpos estava feita.**

**Grissom começou lentamente e logo o vai e vem já estava na velocidade máxima.**

**- Mais! Oh, Gil – ela gemia**

**- Sa... ra, como eu senti falta disso! – ele apertava as coxas morenas**

**- Está tão bom! - Ela arqueava o corpo**

**- Você é tão... gostosa. – ele sussurrou**

**- Não para, AMOR... AH! – ela gozou**

**- Eu te amo, OH! – ele gozou**

**Ele caiu exausto sobre Sara, aos poucos as respirações foram normalizadas.**

**Sara posicionando sua cabeça sobre o peito de Grissom disse:**

**- Estou com medo de acordar no sofá toda molhada e descobrir que isso foi um sonho erótico com você.**

**Eles riram.**

**- Meu anjo, pode ter certeza, isso é muito real. **

X X X

- Allison, nós te intimamos a falar o que está acontecendo! – Madeleine se pronunciou. Ela estava dentro da Igreja acompanhando os adolescentes e alguns amigos, como Catherine, Warrick, Nick, Melissa e Greg, ainda estavam ali com eles.

- Primeiro, NUNCA MAIS me chame de Allison. É Allie, vovó. – ela disse sorrindo – Segundo, papai teve um encontrinho com mamãe antes do casamento, e acho que ele se tocou de que ele ainda a amava... Eu não quero nem pensar no que eles devem estar fazendo naquele apartamento agora... – ela disse rindo.

- Menina, olha o respeito! – Madeleine a repreendeu divertida – São seus pais!

Allie ainda ria com Bernard e Eric. Olívia estava sorrindo, mas achava muito constrangedor falar sobre o assunto, ainda mais na frente de todo mundo.

- Então, finalmente o Gil pensou! – Catherine disse sorrindo – Com todo respeito, Mrs. G, mas o seu filho estava a ponto de cometer a maior burrada da vida dele!

Madeleine concordou com a cabeça. – E eu não sei, Catherine? Eu cansei de dizer, mas você conhece Gilbert, é um teimoso.

- Eu não sei quem é o mais teimoso ali. – Nick se pronunciou – Se é o Grissom, ou se é a Sara!

- Acho que tem um empate técnico, porque aqueles dois... – Melissa disse rindo – Não são mole não!

- Mrs. G. – Greg disse de repente – Sabe o Buffet do casamento?

Madeleine confirmou com a cabeça. – Sei sim, Greg. O que tem o Buffet?

- Então, não vão poder devolver o dinheiro não é mesmo? – ele perguntou curioso.

A senhora deu de ombros. – Eu não sei te dizer rapaz, mas provavelmente não haverá retorno financeiro...

- Então proponho que todos nós, tenhamos uma festa! – ele disse sorrindo – Preciso comer alguma coisa... O que acham?

- Acho uma ótima ideia, Tio Greg! – disse Allie – Meu estômago está gritando!

Greg levantou a cabeça e quando viu a aprovação de todos, estendeu o braço pra Allie e os dois foram na frente. Bernard veio lá de trás atrás dos dois.

- Ei tio Greg, será que você pode me devolver a minha namorada? – ele perguntou sorrindo.

- Mas é claro, Bernard! – Greg deixou Allie pra Bernard. Allie ficou alguns segundos encarando o garoto.

- Não namoramos nem há um mês direito, e você já está todo possessivo, é? – ela perguntou arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Allison, eu tenho que cuidar do que é meu! – ele disse sorrindo pra ela.

- É Allie, seu babaca! – ela deu um tapa nele e estendeu o braço pra que ele o pegasse.

- Que nora, fomos arrumar heim querido? – Catherine sussurrou rindo pra Warrick enquanto eles observavam os adolescentes na sua frente.

- Allie é uma boa menina... – Warrick sorriu – Acho que ela vai colocar Bernard nos eixos, esse menino tava precisando disso...

Catherine riu com o marido. – É verdade. Toda hora era uma menina ligando lá pra casa, já não agüentava mais isso...

- O que vamos fazer, dividir todo mundo nos nossos carros, Warrick? – Nick os interrompeu.

- Eu vou no meu carro. – Madeleine se pronunciou. – Pode ir alguém lá comigo.

- Vamos fazer assim. – Catherine disse – Allie, Liv, Bernard e Eric, vão no carro da Mrs. G. Eu, Lindsay, Tim e Warrick vamos no nosso carro, e Greg vai no seu carro, com você e Melissa, pode ser?

Com a concordância de todos, eles partiram pra onde seria realizada a festa de casamento, não muito longe dali. Eles apenas queriam bater um papo, não desperdiçar comida... Mas no intimo de alguns, eles queriam mesmo era comemorar. Grissom não casara com a Miller, e provavelmente estava com Sara nesse momento, se reconciliando. Tanto para as filhas, quanto para os amigos, era um belo motivo pra se comemorar...

**N/a: Desculpem a demooooora! Espero que tenham gostado do cap. Enfim, uma cena HOT pra vocês... Gostaram? O crédito vai todinho pra minha amiga Sara, que escreveu toda a parte que está em negrito. Sim, ela é parte da Kin. É ela quem escreve minhas partes 'sujas' então, se gostaram da safadeza, agradeçam a ela! HAHAAH. Juro que vou fazer o possível pra não demorar tanto como tenho demorado... Beijos, amo vocês, meus leitores lindosss!**

**E por favor, você que lê a fanfic, NÃO CUSTA NADA DEIXAR UM COMENTÁRIO/REVIEW, NÉ? Tenho ficado sabendo de muitos que tem lido, mas não deixam comentário nenhum... É bom ver reviews, ajuda a melhorar e me estimula a escrever. Fica a dica! Beijos, Kin.**


	22. Cap 21: Assumindo os sentimentos

**Capítulo 21: Assumindo os sentimentos.**

Grissom abriu os olhos lentamente e percebeu que estava em um lugar estranho. Piscou algumas vezes para se acostumar a vista e finalmente lembrou-se de onde estava. Estava no quarto de Allie, tinha desistido de seu casamento e AH! Tinha tido uma ótima noite com SARA! A respiração serena dela ao seu lado não deixava esquecer disso. Sara dormia tranquilamente de bruços. Ele levantou-se da cama vagarosamente, tentando não acordá-la. Ela apenas virou a cabeça pro outro lado, ainda dormindo. Ele correu os olhos pelo quarto e achou a cueca boxer bem na beira da cama. Vestiu-a rapidamente e pegou seu celular.

- Mamãe, Cath, Olívia, Mamãe, Teri... – ele dizia baixinho ao ler os nomes das chamadas perdidas.

Ainda sorrindo, ele fechou o aparelho e rumou para o banheiro. Ele estava precisando de um banho.

X X X

Allie estava deitada ao lado de Olívia na cama dela. Madeleine estava sentada na cadeira do computador e vestia um hobbie.

- Caramba, esses dois estão messsssmo querendo tirar o atraso! – Allie disse consultando o relógio. – São 02:30 da manhã e a última vez que vi papai foi as 18:00.

Madeleine consultou o celular mais uma vez. Nenhuma ligação.

- Seu pai afirmou que iria de encontro a sua mãe, Allie? – Madeleine perguntou a neta.

Allie confirmou com a cabeça. – Sim, vovó. – a menina disse.

As três estavam em silêncio, apenas mergulhadas em seus próprios pensamentos, quando o telefone da casa tocou. Elas se entreolharam e Allie pulou da cama, e chegou ao telefone mais rápido do que a avó e a irmã.

- Alô? – ela atendeu cautelosa.

- Allie? – a menina sorriu ao reconhecer a voz do outro lado da linha.

- MAMÃE! – ela exclamou sorrindo – Como a senhora está? – ela perguntou sarcasticamente.

Sara desconversou. – Então você está aí na casa do seu pai... – ela disse mais pra si mesma do que para a filha. – Olívia também está aí?

- Sim, estamos aqui com vovó! – ela disse – Não houve casamento, como você já deve saber... – ela disse maliciosa.

Sara engasgou-se do outro lado da linha. – Olha ALLIE – a menina sentiu que a mãe deu ênfase no seu nome. Provavelmente alertando ao pai para que não fizesse nenhuma gracinha - Eu vou ter que desligar, preciso fazer umas coisas aqui em casa...

- Umas coisas... Sei. – Allie riu da mãe. – E essas coisas, incluem o papai?

- Allison, olha o respeito, sim? – Sara parecia nervosa – Fique aí então na casa do seu pai, certo? Eu te ligo depois. Beijos.

Allie escutou o click do outro lado da linha, indicando que a mãe tinha desligado. Virou-se para a avó e a irmã.

- E aí, o que mamãe disse? – Olívia perguntou curiosa.

- Nada demais... – Allie bufou – Só queria saber onde a gente estava e disse que depois ligaria de novo.

Olívia e Madeleine soltaram um muxoxo simultâneo. Allie as encarou torcendo a boca.

X X X

Sara desligou o telefone a base de beijos no pescoço.

- Caramba Gil! – ela disse nervosa – Era a Allie no telefone, e se ela escuta alguma coisa?

Ele parou de beijar o pescoço dela e a encarou. – Allie sabe que estou aqui. Na verdade, foi ela quem acabou com o casamento.

Sara arregalou os olhos. – O QUE?

Grissom riu. – Estou exagerando... Eu fiz um bilhete e mandei Allie entregar pra... Teri. – ela engoliu em seco – Então, tecnicamente, ela acabou com o casamento.

Sara sorriu. – Ah sim, entendo. – ela disse – Pensei que ela tivesse aprontado uma... – ela disse se jogando na cama.

Grissom se jogou ao lado dela. Os cabelos recém lavados respingaram no rosto de Sara. Ela encarou o teto e respirou fundo.

- E agora, Gil? – ela disse respirando fundo e ainda encarando o teto.

- E agora o que? – ele perguntou desentendido.

- Nós, as meninas... – ela pareceu nervosa – Como vamos ficar?

Grissom a puxou, e a encarou. – Sara, já disse isso antes, mas eu repito. Eu te amo. Sempre te amei. E é com você que eu quero ficar pro resto da vida.

Sara deu seu típico sorriso de lado e se aconchegou nele. – Será que vai ser tão simples assim?

- Para de querer complicar as coisas, honey! – ele disse impaciente.

- Eu não sei Grissom! – ela disse nervosa – Nós estávamos indo tão bem da última vez até que... Até que... – a voz dela morreu.

- Até que você me viu beijar a Heather. – ele completou pra ela.

Sara se afastou dele e abraçou os joelhos.

- Sara, eu nunca tive nada com a Heather. Você acha que eu seria maluco de te trocar, trocar as minhas filhas, por ela? Ela é apenas uma grande amiga. – ele disse pra ela que ainda não o encarava – Ela me beijou aquela noite, mas eu não queria! Foi ela. E ela logo percebeu que tinha feito algo errado, porque se desculpou logo depois.

Um silêncio se instaurou no quarto. Os dois apenas encaravam pontos fixos e estavam mergulhados em lembranças antigas.

- E eu sei que você não tinha nada com o Nick, ele jurou que nunca se aproximou de você. – Grissom disse.

Sara confirmou com a cabeça. – Nós nunca tivemos nada. Nick é como um irmão pra mim.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça. – Anda, levanta. Quero te levar em um lugar. – ele disse levantando-se e indo pegar sua blusa.

Sara levantou a cabeça curiosa. – Onde vamos?

- Surpresa. – ela sorriu – Eu apenas quero que tudo fique limpo entre nós. – ele disse achando a chave do carro. – Vamos? – ele estendeu a mão pra Sara que a pegou receosa. Ela pegou um casaco no cabide antes deles saírem do apartamento.

X X X

Uma música alta estava tocando e era possível ver uma movimentação na rua em frente ao estabelecimento. Sara e Grissom desceram do carro de mãos dadas. Sara apertou o casaco contra sim, estava um vento gelado.

- Hey gracinha! Larga desse coroa e vem pra cá! – Alguém berrou pra Sara quando eles passaram. "Bêbados!" – pensou Grissom.

- O que ele tem que eu não tenho? – o mesmo homem continuou mexendo com ela. "Dinheiro!" – alguém próximo dele exclamou fazendo o grupo todo gargalhar.

Os dois se encaminharam pra porta de uma casa imponente e escura.

- O que viemos fazer no domínio da Lady Heather? – Sara perguntou curiosa.

Grissom a ignorou e se dirigiu ao segurança. – Por favor, a Srta. Heather Kessler? Diga que é Gilbert Grissom. – ele disse ao segurança que passou um rádio.

- A Srta. Kessler vai atendê-los. – o segurança abriu a porta e os deixou passar. Eles entraram na casa. O ambiente era escuro, uma música eletrônica tocava alto. Grissom a conduziu para as escadas quando uma voz os parou.

- Ora, Ora, Ora, senão são os Grissoms. – Heather disse sorrindo. Ela continuava magnífica. Os anos pareciam fazer bem a ela. Sara se remexeu desconfortável ao lado de Grissom.

- Como vai Heather? – ele a cumprimentou formalmente.

- Muito bem, Gilbert. – ela respondeu – Quanto tempo eu não vejo? Você só fala comigo pelo telefone, seu ordinário. – ela disse sorrindo.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça. – Pois é, o trabalho tem me consumido... – ele disse.

- Vejo que outras coisas também estão te consumindo, não? – ela perguntou num sorriso encarando Sara. – mas então, o que veio fazer aqui?

Grissom pigarreou. – Quero que você conte a Sara sobre aquela noite.

Heather franziu as sobrancelhas e encarou o casal a sua frente. – Aquela noite há 16 anos atrás?

Grissom concordou com a cabeça e apertando a mão de Sara.

Heather pareceu ponderar sobre o assunto. – Bem, aquela noite foi bem louca. – ela disse rindo – Eu estava completamente bêbada... Meu ex tinha me ligado novamente e eu estava com medo, por isso fui até o LVPD. Precisava falar com Gilbert... Não sei o que me deu na cabeça, só sei que eu tasquei um beijão nele! – ela disse rindo – O coitado não sabia nem como me empurrar... Você o conhece, prefere se ferrar do que encostar um dedo em alguém...

Sara ouvia a história atentamente. Então tudo não se passava de um mal entendido?

- Querida, acredite. – Heather encarou Sara – Não há nenhuma mulher nesse mundo que mexa tanto com Gilbert, como você. Talvez Olívia, que o deixa louco algumas vezes... – Ela completou rindo.

Sara deu um sorriso pra mulher a sua frente. Ela não parecia tão imponente, como sempre a enxergava. Os três ficaram se encarando.

- Vocês não querem um chá? – Heather ofereceu – Estava indo preparar o meu, posso acrescentar um pouco mais de água. – ela disse prestativa.

Grissom olhou pra Sara. – Sim, nós aceitamos. – Sara se pronunciou firmemente.

Heather os conduziu pra sua sala, onde ela começou a preparar a mesa para eles.

- EU realmente sinto muito em ter causado a separação de vocês... – Heather disse sinceramente – Mas pelo que pude perceber, os dois são muito teimosos. – ela disse encarando os dois a sua frente. – Gilbert também estava convencido de que você tinha um caso com aquele... Stokes. – ela disse colocando água fervendo nas xícaras.

Grissom se remexeu na cadeira desconfortável, recebendo um olhar indagador de Sara.

- Eu disse a ele, que eu sabia que não tinha nada entre vocês. – ela disse – Sou uma especialista de relacionamentos e sei quando duas pessoas tentam esconder um.

Sara encarou a mulher a sua frente. Ela falava com tanta convicção sobre o assunto, que ela estava admirada. Heather finalmente terminou de servir a todos e sentou-se a mesa com eles.

- Agora, me diga uma coisa. – ela perguntou curiosa – O que você está fazendo com a Sidle, enquanto estava de casamento marcado com aquela loira com voz esganiçada a...

- Teri Miller. – Sara completou abafando uma risada.

Heather a encarou. – Isso, Teri Miller. – disse voltando seu olhar pra Grissom.

- É uma longa história, Heather... – ele disse sorrindo sem graça.

Heather se recostou na cadeira e bebericou seu chá. – Temos a noite toda, não?

**N/A: Espero que tenham gostado do cap... Heather voltando a fanfic, com papel pra lá de importante... Eu gosto dela, tenho que admitir! Hehe. E mais uma vez, vou pedir a quem lê a fanfic, que não deixe de me deixar um review! Ajuda a melhorar e me estimula a escrever. Fica a dica! Beijos, Kin.**


	23. Cap 22: Analisando a situação

**N/a: Espero que ninguém me mate por causa da demora, hahaha. Desculpa messssssmo por isso, viu gente? Mas aí está o cap, finalmente! Beijos, Kin.**

**Capítulo 22: ****Analisando a situação.**

Allie abriu os olhos lentamente. Os raios de sol invadiam o ambiente onde ela estava. Ela levantou-se rapidamente e sentiu uma fisgada no pescoço. Percebeu que dormira no sofá da casa de seu pai. Olívia dormia enrolada no sofá de frente pro dela e ela não via nem sinal da avó.

- Liv, Liv. – ela cutucou a irmã. – Acorda.

Olívia abriu os olhos. – O que foi Allie?

- Já é de manhã. – ela disse

- Eu sei. – ela disse num tom óbvio – O que tem isso?

Allie soltou um muxoxo. – Mamãe e papai estão 'sumidos' desde ontem, se você não se lembra.

Olívia soltou um resmungo. – Me deixa dormir Allie...

Allie se impacientou e levantou-se do sofá. Encontrou sua avó lendo jornal na cozinha. A avó sempre acordava no mesmo horário, todos os dias. Ela tinha percebido isso na época em que fingira ser Olívia.

- Bom dia Allie. – Madeleine cumprimentou. – Toma café comigo?

Allie concordou com a cabeça e sentou-se com a avó na mesa. Madeleine fez ovos e bacon para a menina e as duas começaram a comer.

- Vó, meu pai ou a minha mãe ligaram para cá? – a menina perguntou.

- Nenhuma ligação, querida. – a senhora respondeu gentilmente.

Allie se impacientou. – Caramba! Esse dois estão achando que nós somos o que? Nenhuma ligação! A noite toda! Pode ter acontecido alguma coisa, quem sabe? – ela desatou a falar

Madeleine encarou a neta. – Allie querida. Não aconteceu nada... Seus pais apenas estão se resolvendo. Sabe-se lá o que aqueles dois chamam de resolver-se...

Allie concordou com a avó. – Eu gostaria que eles se acertassem... Sei lá, sempre morei com mamãe, ela sempre foi boa pra mim, mas eu sempre senti falta de algo, sabe vó?

Madeleine concordou com a cabeça. – Eu te entendo querida. – ela disse – Sabe, andei conversando com o seu pai... Ele quer que você venha morar conosco.

Allie sorriu. – Sério? Ele disse isso?

- Sim. Ele disse que não tem cabimento, a filha dele morar numa mesma cidade que ele, e não morar com ele... – Madeleine disse.

- Mamãe já sabe disso? – ela perguntou.

- Ele ia conversar com ela... Mas agora com essa confusão toda, eu nem sei mais né...

- Eu queria MUITO saber o que está rolando naquele apartamento. – Allie disse

- Tem certeza, que você quer saber, querida? – Madeleine disse rindo.

Allie encarou a avó e fez uma careta, antes das duas caírem na gargalhada.

X X X

A noite tinha passado rápido pros três que estavam conversando animadamente. Se alguém perguntasse para Sara se havia alguma remota possibilidade dela vir a conversar civilizadamente com Lady Heather, ela teria dito: NÃO! Pelo menos até ontem à noite...

- Nossa! – exclamou Heather olhando pela janela – Já clareou o dia!

Sara se espantou e foi conferir na janela mais próxima. – Meu Deus! O tempo passou muito rápido! – ela disse espantada

- Isso acontece, quando a gente está com quem gosta. – Grissom sorriu pra ela. – Heather, acho que nós já vamos...

Heather sorriu. – Claro, eu entendo... – ela disse pra ele – Suas filhas estão aonde?

- Estão com minha mãe. – ele respondeu – Precisamos passar por lá daqui a pouco... Teremos muita coisa pra... explicar. – ele engoliu em seco.

Heather riu. – Gilbert, Gilbert... – ela disse divertida – Vai dar tudo certo, vocês vão ver. – ela disse olhando pra eles.

Sara sorriu e aceitou a mão que Grissom estendia pra ela. – Muito obrigada pela ótima noite, Heather. – ela estranhou usar de tanta informalidade pra falar com aquela que era sua maior inimiga há pouco menos de um dia.

- Eu é que agradeço. – ela respondeu educadamente – Vocês são uma ótima companhia. Voltem sempre que quiserem. E por favor, juntos. Não quero mais causar confusão. – ela disse rindo.

- Pode deixar. – Sara sorriu e se despediu dela.

- Boa sorte pra vocês! – ela disse piscando o olho pro casal, enquanto eles desciam a escadinha do hall de entrada em direção a rua.

- Ai, esse dois... – ela suspirou – São os mais teimosos que já vi na minha vida! – ela sorriu enquanto entrava em casa.

X X X

Allie estava vendo TV quando a campainha tocou. Madeleine veio da cozinha, mas Allie foi mais rápida do que a avó e atendeu a porta. Sara e Grissom encontravam-se na soleira encarando a filha com sorrisos sem graça.

- AAAAAH! – ela exclamou – Até que enfim, não? – ela abriu espaço pra eles entrarem.

- Gilbert Arthur Grissom! – Madeleine exclamou brava – Como é que você me faz um negócio desses? Desaparece, deixa um bilhete, não se casa, passa uma noite fora...

Sara segurou o riso. Grissom olhava para a mãe sem graça.

- Mamãe, temos que explicar muita coisa... – ele disse tentando explicar-se – Mas acho que preciso de um café primeiro... Você aceita um, Sara? – ele perguntou.

Sara concordou com a cabeça e o seguiu até a cozinha. Madeleine e Allie seguiram os dois e se posicionaram na porta da cozinha.

- Gil, acho melhor a gente já começar a contar essa história logo, é melhor... – ela disse nervosa – Elas não vão descansar enquanto não ouvirem tudo.

Grissom parou de fazer o café e sentou-se na mesa e indicou para que Allie e Madeleine sentassem também.

- Bem, o que aconteceu foi... – ele encarou Sara que brincava com os dedos das próprias mãos. – Eu percebi que eu ainda amava a Sara – ele olhou para a filha – A sua mãe... E resolvi desistir do casamento. Eu não amava Teri.

Allie tinha um sorriso no rosto e Madeleine olhava para os dois, desconfiada.

- Então, é isso? – Madeleine disse – Você larga tudo, vocês dois passam uma noite... _Maravilhosa._ E agora? Como as coisas vão ficar?

Sara olhou para Grissom nervosa. A mãe dele estava certa... Ela teria que voltar para San Francisco de noite... Como eles ficariam?

- O que você quer dizer com isso, vovó? – Allie perguntou.

- Sua mãe tem a vida dela em San Francisco... Hoje mesmo ela tem que retornar para lá. – ela disse num tom óbvio – Como eles ficarão assim? Casados e morando em cidades diferentes? Isso NÃO é um casamento...

- E quem falou em casamento? – Grissom soltou sem querer.

Sara não deixou transparecer muito, mas o encarou confusa. Se ninguém falara em casamento... O que eles estavam pensando que estavam fazendo? Grissom percebeu a mudança de humor dela.

- Eu digo, não agora... – ele tentou consertar – Ainda está muito... Recente.

Allie encarou a mãe que tinha as sobrancelhas arqueadas e fazia um bico. Ela conhecia bem a mãe. Ela não estava satisfeita com alguma coisa.

- Mas então, o que vocês estão pensando? – Madeleine perguntou

- Olha, Sra. Grissom. – Sara pronunciou pela primeira vez – Eu sinceramente, não sei o que nós estávamos pensando.

Madeleine, Grissom e Allie a encararam surpresos.

- Eu só quero tomar um banho, tomar um bom café da manhã, e dormir um pouco, sim? – ela disse levantando-se – Allie, vamos querida.

Os presentes a encararam. Quem a conhecia sabia muito bem que algo estava errado com ela. Agora, o que seria?

- Mas Sara, espera... – Grissom começou.

- Olha Grissom... Eu estou MUITO confusa, com... Isso tudo.. E eu realmente gostaria de um tempo para pensar. – ela disse afastando-se dele. – Eu volto pra San Francisco hoje à noite.

Grissom a encarou sem reação. Allie soltou um resmungo, mas acompanhou a mãe, não sem antes se despedir da avó e do pai. Sara pegou sua bolsa em cima do sofá e rumou para a porta. Allie já tinha descido os degraus e a esperava lá embaixo, quando ela virou-se para Grissom.

- Você tem o meu telefone. – ela disse dando um meio sorriso e descendo as escadas atrás da filha.

X X X

- Você pode me explicar o que está acontecendo? – Allie perguntou brava assim que as duas entraram em um táxi.

- Allie, isso é um assunto meu e do seu pai. – Sara disse – Então deixe que nós dois resolvamos isso, sim?

- Isso também diz respeito a mim! – ela disse – Vocês são meus pais, e principalmente, você é minha mãe e eu te conheço muito bem para saber que você não está nada legal!

Sara encarou a filha. – Allie, você não entenderia... É muito complicado.

- Mãe, você está insultando a minha inteligência, por favor... – a menina disse impaciente – Eu sei muito bem o que rolou naquele apartamento, sei muito bem que papai ainda é caidinho por você, e que vocês só não se resolveram porque VOCÊ encrencou com alguma coisa...

- Olha só meu bem... As coisas não são tão simples assim. Tenho minha vida em San Francisco. Tenho James me esperando. Não posso simplesmente abandonar tudo, e correr pros braços do seu pai! – ela disse explicando-se.

- Você está enrolando as coisas, mamãe. – Allie disse a ela – James é um completo babaca, e eu sei que você não o ama... Seu emprego em San Francisco, tudo bem. Mas não quero que você ache que me engana, tá bom? Sei muito bem, que o LAB de Las Vegas, vive te convidando para voltar para cá. Você só não volta porque não quer.

Sara encarou a filha intrigada. – Como sabe da proposta do LAB de Vegas?

- Vi uma carta na sua bolsa... – Allie explicou-se – Foi sem querer, mãe. Eu fui pegar um chiclete e sem querer eu vi a carta...

- Sem querer... Sei. – Sara encarou a filha desconfiada.

- Eu JURO que foi sem querer, dessa vez... – a menina olhou para a mãe. – Mãe, por favor, pensa bem. Você ainda ama o papai que eu sei, não ama?

Sara desviou o olhar da filha e concordou com a cabeça, enquanto olhava para o lado de fora do carro.

- Então! – Allie sorriu triunfante – Você só precisa criar coragem, terminar com o James, voltar pra Vegas e pronto! Tudo resolvido!

- Você acha tudo muito fácil, né? – Sara a encarou – Não é bem assim que a banda toca, Allie...

A menina se jogou contra o banco suspirando alto. – Você é a pessoa mais teimosa que eu já conheci em toda a minha vida!

- E você não é a primeira pessoa a me dizer isso... – Sara retrucou

X X X

Grissom tinha voltado para a cozinha, assim que Sara e Allie tinham saído. Sua mãe fazia o almoço quando ele sentou-se.

- Está tudo bem, meu filho? – ela perguntou.

Grissom sacudiu a cabeça. – Eu gostaria de entender o que se passa na cabeça da Sara.

Madeleine parou de cortar a salada e sentou-se junto ao filho. – Meu filho, eu dei uma dura em vocês, porque eu me preocupo com vocês dois... E mais ainda, me preocupo com Olivia e Allison. Vocês tem que tomar muito cuidado, entende? Vocês já erraram da primeira vez, não podem errar de novo... Suas filhas não merecem isso.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça. – Eu sei, mamãe. Mas ontem a noite, parecia tudo tão certo... Eu pela primeira vez em 15 anos, me senti feliz como nunca... E hoje, tudo parece ter desandado!

- Eu entendo o lado de Sara. – Madeleine disse ao filho – Ela está confusa, Gil. Ela tem a vida dela lá... Você está pedindo que ela abandone tudo, pra voltar para cá. Isso é difícil.

- Eu não quero que ela se precipite... Ela pode levar o tempo que for preciso... Eu só quero a certeza de que ficaremos juntos. É tudo o que eu mais quero...

- Ela volta hoje pra San Francisco. – Madeleine afirmou – Eu te aconselho, a esperar até amanhã, para ligar para ela. Mostre que está interessado, que não foi apenas uma noite para você.

- Mas é claro, que não foi só mais uma noite para mim! – ela disse num tom óbvio para a mãe.

- Mas talvez isso não tenha ficado muito claro pra ela... Ela não estava muito legal quando saiu daqui. – Madeleine disse com sabedoria.

- Tudo bem, você está certa. Farei isso. – ele disse

Madeleine levantou e depositou um beijo na cabeça dele, para continuar com a preparação da salada. – Estou torcendo por vocês. Você sabe, eu quero a sua felicidade. E se você acha que a sua felicidade está ao lado de Sara, eu espero que você consiga tê-la ao seu lado.

Grissom encarou a mãe e sorriu. Ela sempre tinha a coisa certa a dizer.

X X X

Sara acendeu a luz da sua casa e largou a mala ao lado da porta. Ela estava exausta da viagem, porém não estava com sono.

Rumou para o sofá e tirou os sapatos, pondo os pés para cima. Fechou os olhos e repassou os acontecimentos do fim de semana. Pela primeira vez em quinze anos, ela tinha realmente ficado feliz. Ela não podia mentir pra si mesma, ainda amava Gilbert Grissom.

- _"Você tem uma nova mensagem" –_ A secretária eletrônica falou.

Sara levantou-se preguiçosamente e foi até a secretária eletrônica. Apertou o botão para ouvir as mensagens acumuladas.

"_Sara, que horas é o seu vôo para cá? Vou com Nick no aeroporto te buscar, mas precisamos saber o horário do vôo! Me liga querida, beijos Mel!" – _Sara apagou a primeira mensagem. Era antiga, e não servia mais pra nada.

"_Sarinha, meu amor! Você acabou de sair de SFO, mas eu já estou morrendo de saudades de você! Mal posso esperar para você voltar, me dê noticia, sim? Espero que a pequena Allie esteja melhor, mande beijocas para ela! Eu te amo muito! Beijos do James" – _Sara fez uma careta. Ele era um babaca mesmo. Olha só como ele falava! Ela apertou o botão de apagar mais uma vez.

"_Sarinha! Não consigo falar com o seu celular, por isso estou deixando essa mensagem desesperada. Quando chegar de viagem, me liga, por favor, meu amorzinho! Eu resolvi marcar a nossa data de casamento, para daqui a três semanas, o que acha? Resolvi fazer uma surpresa para você, espero que goste! Estou com saudades, beijos do James!" _– Sara fez uma cara de horror ao terminar de escutar a mensagem. James tinha marcado a data do casamento!

Ela apertou o botão de ouvir mais uma vez, rezando para que não fosse mais uma de James...

"_Hm... Oi Sara. Espero que tenha feito uma boa viagem... Mamãe me aconselhou a te ligar somente amanhã, mas eu... Achei melhor falar logo hoje com você. Confesso, não agüentei esperar até amanhã... Só queria saber se está tudo bem, e... quando der, me liga, sim? Beijos... do Gil." _ - Sara sorriu. A voz dele ficava linda na secretária. Ela ainda lembrava da mensagem da secretária deles, na época em que eles eram casados: _" Você ligou para casa dos Grissoms! Se quiser falar com a Sara, ou comigo, ou até mesmo com uma das gêmeas, você pode deixar um recado pra nós!" - _Sara riu com o pensamento. Ele tinha bebido umas boas taças de vinho, e ela tinha aproveitado para gravar a secretária, sem que ele percebesse. Ela pegou o telefone e sentou no sofá.

- Alô? – disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Ér... Sou eu, a Sara. – ela disse sem graça.

- SARINHAAAAAAA! – James exclamou no telefone – Eu estou perto da sua casa, eu posso passar aí, você chegou agora de viagem?

- Sim, cheguei. – ela disse – Então, será que você pode mesmo passar aqui? Eu estava precisando falar com você...

- Mas é claro! – ele disse animado – Estarei aí em vinte minutos, OK?

Sara concordou. – OK então, vou te esperar.

- Beijos queridinha, logo estarei aí. – ele disse desligando o celular.

Sara mordeu a boca e fechou os olhos. Se ela ia resolver a vida dela, que ela começasse logo a fazer isso.

X X X

- Olha só Olívia, eu estou revoltada com mamãe. – Allie disse brava – Ela é muito teimosa!

- Você pode mesmo falar muita coisa dela, Allie... – Olívia disse rindo.

- O assunto não sou eu, Ok, Olívia? – Allie respondeu atravessado. – Eu só quero entender, porque mamãe é tão complicada!

- Allie, deixa de graça! – Olívia disse impaciente – Mamãe, não pode simplesmente largar tudo o que ela tem lá em SFO, e ficar aqui em Vegas... Ela precisa de um tempo.

- Eu sei Olívia... Só que ela podia pelo menos, ter dado uma posição para o papai né... Ele desistiu do casamento por ela, e ela volta pra SFO sem dizer nada pra ele? – ela disse indignada.

- Ela deve ter tido os motivos dela... – Olívia disse pra irmã. – E outra, ela não pediu nada ao papai... Ele desistiu do casamento porque ele quis! Então, ele não pode cobrar nada dela...

- Caramba heim Olívia! – Allie disse – Parece que você não quer que os dois se acertem, heim?

- Mas é claro que eu quero isso, Allie... – Olívia disse – Só estou dizendo, que acho que mamãe precisa de um tempo, só isso.

- OK Liv, não vamos mais discutir, tá bom? – Allie disse impaciente – Eu vou fazer dever de história para a aula amanhã. Boa noite, a gente se vê amanhã no colégio.

- Boa noite, Allie. – Olívia respondeu – Até amanhã.

**N/a: H****m, o "Day After"... ****Sempre muito tenso, mesmo para os nossos amados Geeks, que tanto se amam e se conhecem, hehe. Allie, como sempre, uma intrometida e Mrs. G mostrando que não fica muito atrás da neta... Vou dizer que o sermão da Mrs. G foi um pouco baseado na Mrs. G do 11x13, hahaha. Até a parte do "Isso não é um casamento!". Tive que colocar, não me controlei... E Sr. Gilbert Grissom, falando suas eventuais merdas... E Sara voltando para SFO. Oh, fuck. Enfim, vamos ver no que isso** **vai dar. Não esqueçam de comentar, meus lindos! Beijos, Kin.**


	24. Cap 23: Decisões

**Capítulo 23: Decisões.**

Melissa não estava acreditando no que estava escutando.

- Você o que? – Melissa perguntou descrente.

- Eu terminei tudo com o James, é isso. – Sara repetiu o que tinha dito a amiga.

- Finalmente você tomou juízo, mulher! – Melissa disse animada – E o motivo disso tudo... Eu posso arriscar... Grissom?

Sara sorriu. – Sim, foi por causa dele, sim. – ela disse pra amiga.

- Então estamos tendo um progresso, não? - Melissa perguntou curiosa – O que pretende fazer agora?

- Eu pensei, pensei muito mesmo sobre o assunto... – Sara disse – E cheguei à conclusão, de que não posso mais fugir de uma coisa que eu quero... Que eu sinto... Entende? Eu o amo, ainda, e ele também me ama, então acho que nada mais justo do que tentarmos mais uma vez. – ela disse tudo de uma só vez – O que você acha Mel?

- UAU. Quem é você, e o que fez com a minha amiga? Sara Sidle, é você mesmo aí do outro lado da linha? – Melissa brincou – OK, parei. Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer: Boa sorte. De verdade, Sara. Que vocês sejam muito felizes, porque vocês e as meninas merecem isso.

Sara sorriu. – Espero estar fazendo a coisa certa dessa vez... – ela disse nervosa.

- Meu bem, você está agindo com o coração, então valerá a pena. Sei que dessa vez vai ser diferente... Vocês estão mais maduros em relação a si mesmos... – Melissa disse contente – Ele já sabe da sua decisão?

- Ainda não falei com ele. – Sara disse apreensiva – Estava querendo fazer uma surpresa. O que você acha melhor?

- Acho que uma surpresa é uma boa ideia! – Melissa disse animada – Então isso quer dizer que você vem para Vegas?

- Sim, em breve. – Sara confirmou – Amanhã eu peço demissão, e aceito a proposta do LAB de Vegas... Ficarei um período com vocês, até a venda da casa ser efetivada e o dinheiro sair, para eu poder comprar outra casa aí em Vegas...

- E você pensa em outra casa para que, se o seu queridinho já tem uma? – Melissa perguntou brincando.

- Primeiro, gosto da minha independência. Segundo, ninguém falou em casamento... Ainda. – ela disse para a amiga – Então, por enquanto, vai ser desse jeito.

- Você que manda, Sara. – Melissa concordou. – Agora, as meninas sabem, ou você quer surpresa para elas também?

- Não fala para elas ainda... – Sara pediu – Elas vão acabar contando para o Grissom, e vai perder a graça, então mantenha esse segredo entre nós, por enquanto?

- OK. Minha boca é um túmulo! – Melissa disse animada

X X X

Já fazia uma semana que Sara tinha voltado para San Francisco e nenhuma ligação para ele. Ele já estava ficando angustiado. Ele sabia que ela tinha aquele noivo dela lá, que com certeza a estava rondando feito urubu. "Idiota." – Ele pensou.

- Grissom! – Catherine exclamou mais alto – O que está acontecendo com você? Tá com problemas de audição novamente?

Ele negou com a cabeça. – Minha audição está perfeitamente normal. – ele disse acompanhando-a pelo corredor – Eu é que estou distraído mesmo...

- Percebi. – Catherine disse num tom óbvio – Estou com as digitais. Elas combinam com as de Jeffrey, o pai. Ele é um puta de um mentiroso! – ela exclamou

Grissom arqueou as sobrancelhas para ela.

- Desculpa o linguajar, Gil. – ela disse – Mas ele fez uma cena e tanto, que já estava quase me convencendo...

Grissom deu de ombros. – É por isso que eu não me baseio através de interrogatórios, e sim pelas evidências. Elas não mentem.

Catherine sorriu. – Eu sei, e você tem razão. – ela disse – Agora mudando de assunto, essa sua distração toda eu posso supor que tenha a ver com a Sara, certo?

Os dois entraram na sala dele e Catherine fechou a porta ao passar.

- Sim. – ele deu um muxoxo – Já tem uma semana que ela voltou para SFO e até agora nenhuma ligação...

Catherine pareceu pensativa. – Ela tem ligado pras meninas? – ela perguntou.

Grissom sacudiu a cabeça. – Também não... – ele pareceu se dar conta do fato somente agora.

Catherine sorriu. – Então ela está aprontando algo! – ela disse com convicção.

Grissom a encarou. – O que você quer dizer com isso, Cath?

- Ela não ia passar uma semana sem falar com as filhas... Sem falar com você, é uma coisa, mas ficar sem falar com as meninas é outra... Ela deve estar fazendo algo. – ela pareceu pensar sozinha.

Grissom encarou a amiga parecendo não entender aonde ela queria chegar com aquela conversa.

- Eu vou atrás de Jeffrey com Brass. – ela disse subitamente – Vai querer ir conosco?

Ele se espantou com a mudança de assunto. – Acho que vou passar dessa vez. – ele disse – O corpo do menino está chegando, vou acompanhar a autópsia com o Doc.

Catherine deu de ombros e levantou-se. – Ok então. – ela disse saindo da sala – Mais tarde nos falamos! – ela fechou a porta.

Grissom ainda fitou a porta por alguns segundos depois que ela saíra. Tivera uma conversa estranha com ela. O que ela queria dizer com: Aprontando algo? Ele recostou-se na sua cadeira e mergulhou em pensamentos, enquanto esperava pela ligação do Doc.

X X X

Sara já estava nos preparativos finais para sua mudança para Las Vegas. Todas as suas coisas já estavam prontas para partir, e ela iria pela manhã, para conseguir agilizar sua readmissão no LAB, no período da tarde.

- Sara, que horas é o seu vôo amanhã? – Melissa perguntou – Vai querer que eu te busque no aeroporto?

- Eu saio daqui às 06:00 da manhã. – ela falou – Vou querer uma carona sim, estou com muita bagagem...

- Ah claro, estarei lá, pode deixar. – Melissa confirmou – Ah! Estou tão feliz em ter você de volta! – ela exclamou

Sara riu. – Eu também estou feliz por estar de volta... E estava com saudades da convivência com Allie... E de te ter por perto pra tudo o que eu precisava...

- Olha, não vá chorar agora, por favor! – Melissa brincou – Você anda muito sentimental, Sara...

Sara engoliu o choro. – Eu também acho, não sei o que está acontecendo comigo... – ela riu com Melissa.

- Não importa. – Melissa mudou o assunto – Conto pra Allie e Olívia, ou você só quer que elas saibam quando você chegar aqui?

Sara pareceu pensar. – Leve-as com você no aeroporto. Estou com saudades já daquelas duas...

- Imagino. – Melissa disse – Então está combinado, vou levar as duas. Mas também não vou dizer para que! – Melissa riu

- Pode falar... – Sara disse – Mas te conhecendo, sei que vai querer torturar as duas... – completou rindo.

- Isso mesmo! – Melissa riu – Sara, vou ter que desligar. Nick chegou aqui, ele veio almoçar aqui em casa com Eric.

- Hmmmmmm! – Sara exclamou – O negócio está ficando sério, heim Dona Melissa Carbonero! – disse rindo.

- Claro que está. – ela disse num tom baixo – EU JÁ VOU, AMOR! – ela gritou para a porta – Depois a gente se fala, Sara. Amanhã eu te pego no aeroporto, beijos.

- Beijos Mel. – Sara desligou o telefone ainda rindo.

X X X

Allie e Olívia iam atrás de Melissa, enquanto ela andava pelo aeroporto. As duas não sabiam ainda o que estava fazendo ali.

- Tia Mel, quem viemos buscar? – Allie perguntou curiosa.

- Já disse que é surpresa, menina! – Melissa disse parando em frente ao portão de desembarque onde algumas pessoas já estavam esperando.

Allie e Olívia observaram algumas pessoas saindo e encontrando seus parentes e amigos do lado de fora.

- Ah, é mamãe! – Olívia exclamou sorrindo e apontando para a mãe que vinha saindo do portão. Ela trazia muita bagagem, o que fez as meninas estranharem.

- Ai que saudades de vocês! – Sara exclamou abraçando as duas filhas de uma vez só.

- Sara, olha o sentimentalismo... – Melissa brincou rindo e ajudando a amiga com a bagagem.

- Mamãe, porque veio sem nos avisar? – Allie perguntou enquanto elas andavam pelo aeroporto – E porque trouxe tanto bagagem dessa vez?

Sara encarou a filha. – Quis fazer uma surpresa... - ela disse simplesmente – E eu trouxe muita bagagem, porque eu pretendo ficar aqui por muito tempo...

Allie animou-se. – Muito tempo, quanto? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Pretendo ficar pra sempre. – Sara disse sorrindo – O que acha disso?

Allie e Olívia se encararam sorrindo. – Então, você está se mudando pra Vegas, mãe? – Olívia perguntou.

Sara confirmou com a cabeça. – Sim, estou. – disse sorrindo pras filhas.

(...)

As quatro passaram a tarde inteira conversando sobre besteiras. Há um tempo elas não faziam isso, e Olívia estava feliz em poder participar desses momentos. O interfone tocou, e poucos minutos depois, Nick e Eric estavam na sala com elas.

- Sara! – ele exclamou – Fico feliz que tenha voltado pra cá... – e virando-se para Melissa – E aí, já está sabendo das novidades?

Sara franziu as sobrancelhas, assim como os três adolescentes ali presentes. – Que novidades?

Nick olhou confuso para Melissa que soltou um bufo de exclamação. – Nick!

- Que foi querida? Pensei que como sua melhor amiga, a Sara já soubesse de tudo... – ele explicou-se

Melissa revirou os olhos. – Desculpa te contar assim, Sara. Estava pensando em irmos todos jantar e tudo mais... Porque além de contar a novidade, queríamos te fazer um convite... Mas já que o linguarudo do Nick estragou tudo... – ela disse sorrindo – Estou grávida.

Sara sorriu. – Ah, mas isso é uma ótima notícia! – ela disse abraçando os amigos. – Ah estou tão feliz por vocês! Parabéns!

As gêmeas também cumprimentaram os dois, que pareciam radiantes.

- Que namorado eu tenho... – Olívia queixou-se – Nem me contou nada! – ela disse para Eric que estava rindo.

- Papai e Mel me pediram surpresa... – ele explicou-se – Disseram que queriam levar todos para jantar, porque queriam chamar os seus pais para serem os padrinhos... – ele disse e de repente se tocou na burrada que fizera.

- Parece que ter a língua solta é um mal dos homens Stokes! – Melissa disse divertida e virou-se para Sara – Bem, não está nada saindo como o planejado... Mas eu e o Nick queríamos te chamar para ser a madrinha dele ou dela. Você aceita?

- Mas é claro que eu aceito, Mel! – ela disse sorrindo e mais uma vez abraçando os amigos. – E o padrinho vai ser mesmo o Grissom?

- Sim... – Mel se pronunciou – Eu disse que você seria a madrinha e ponto final. – ela disse rindo – Nick não discordou, e disse que era uma boa escolha. Como eu tinha decidido a madrinha, eu disse que ele podia escolher o padrinho e ele escolheu Grissom, porque disse que ele era um grande amigo e também... – ela parou de falou subitamente e corou. Sara bem imaginou o que ela iria falar, mas resolveu não estender o assunto.

Os três, juntamente com as gêmeas e Eric, passaram o resto da tarde, conversando sobre a novidade. Dando idéias de nomes, roupas e brinquedos. Allie, com sua lingüinha mais do que afiada, disse que queria uma festa de casamento bem grande e foi repreendida pela mãe. Mas o casal não ficou encabulado, e disse que em breve, Allie teria a festa que ela queria.

X X X

Grissom estava lotado de relatórios para entregar, e o turno estava sendo pesado. Ele tinha toda a equipe em campo e só estava esperando o resultado das análises saírem para poder encontrar Nick no Tangiers, onde ele já estava adiantando o trabalho. Ele estava terminando de preencher os papéis quando escutou leves batidas na porta. Levantou os olhos e não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Sara Sidle... – ele disse sorrindo – O que faz aqui?

Ela entrou na sala dele e fechou a porta ao passar. Sentou-se calmamente na cadeira em frente à dele.

- Precisamos conversar. – ela disse séria.

Ele assustou-se com a objetividade dela. Ele então meneou a cabeça, indicando que ela podia começar a falar. Ela brincava com seus próprios dedos e não encarava Grissom totalmente.

- Bem... – ela começou – Eu fui pra San Francisco, e eu pensei muito. Sobre tudo... Sobre a minha vida, sobre as meninas, sobre meu trabalho, sobre nós... – ela fez uma pausa e se ajeitou na cadeira. Ele continuava com o olhar fixo nela.

- E eu tomei a minha decisão. – ela o encarou. Castanhos nos azuis. – Espero que você goste dela, porque você foi o principal motivo disso tudo...

- Disso tudo, o que? – ele se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Eu estou me mudando hoje, oficialmente, para Vegas. – ela o encarou e sorriu junto com ele.

- Isso é sério? – ele perguntou sorrindo – Você está de volta mesmo?

Ela respirou fundo. – Sim. Cheguei hoje de manhã e vim aqui resolver a minha readmissão no LAB. Só achei que deveria passar por aqui primeiro e te comunicar sobre isso...

Ele não conseguia parar de sorrir. – E aquele seu noivo lá... O Jack?

Sara fez um bico. – É James, Gilbert. – ela sorriu – E bem, nós terminamos tudo.

Grissom não conseguia parar de sorrir, nem Sara. Ele levantou e puxou-a da cadeira, fazendo-a ficar em pé. Ele segurou o rosto dela e deu um beijo rápido. Ela sorriu pra ele.

- Então, essa é a sua decisão? – ele perguntou novamente – Você está de volta mesmo?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça. – Sim, tudo está decidido. Eu voltei de vez...

O celular de Grissom tocou os fazendo despertar da conversa. – Grissom. – ele atendeu – Entendi Nick. Eu já estou a caminho, não se preocupe. OK, até logo. – ele desligou e virou-se pra Sara. – Preciso ir, Nick está sozinho no Tangiers. Acho que você consegue resolver tudo sozinha, não?

Sara sorriu. – Pode deixar, vou na sala do Ecklie agora mesmo...

Ele deu um leve beijo na testa dela. – Eu te ligo mais tarde. – ele disse saindo da sala, sendo seguido por ela.

X X X

Era quase final de tarde, e as três Grissoms se divertiam na cozinha. Madeleine ensinava as netas à fazerem um jantar italiano, a pedido das duas, que queriam oferecer um jantar de boas vindas a mãe que chegara de San Francisco. Sara ainda estava no LAB resolvendo tudo sobre seu emprego, e voltaria para buscar Allie mais para a noite.

- Allie, não é assim que se faz... – Olívia reclamou ao ver a irmã brincando com a massa.

- Calma Liv, eu vou fazer direitinho, como vovó explicou! – ela disse divertida pra irmã.

- Vocês duas, menos conversa e mais trabalho. – Madeleine disse enquanto fazia o molho – Se não, a sua mãe vai chegar aí e não vai ter jantar nenhum para ela.

As duas voltaram suas atenções para suas tarefas e ficaram em silêncio, concentradas. Madeleine escutou o telefone da casa tocar e foi atender.

- Madeleine. – ela disse ao atender – Ah, Oi filho.

- Mãe, como eu peguei turno duplo, hoje à noite eu não vou trabalhar... – ele disse – Estou quase finalizando o turno, estou com Nick. As meninas estão aí com você? – ele perguntou.

- Mas é claro que elas estão aqui, onde mais estariam? – Madeleine perguntou num tom óbvio.

- Num sei, Allie poderia estar em casa e não aí... – ele explicou-se

- Você sabe que Allie tem ficado mais aqui do que na própria casa. – Madeleine disse – Mas então, você vem jantar em casa?

- Sim, eu vou. – ele respondeu

– Suas filhas estão fazendo um jantar aqui em casa, para a mãe, e elas querem que você esteja presente...

Grissom soltou uma exclamação do outro lado da linha. – Eu não estava sabendo disso... – ele disse. – Mas é uma ótima ideia...

- Sim eu também achei uma boa ideia. Nós estamos adiantando as coisas por aqui... – Madeleine contou – Sara conseguiu resolver tudo o que ela tinha para resolver?

- Sim, ela está na sala de Ecklie apenas resolvendo a burocracia, você sabe... – ele respondeu.

- Entendo... E vocês dois? – ela perguntou diretamente.

- Como assim, nós dois, mamãe? – ele se fez de desentendido.

- Ah Gil, vocês não se falavam desde o retorno dela pra Califórnia, e agora ela resolve arrumar as malas e voltar... Presumo que já tenham conversado sobre vocês, ou não? – ela perguntou curiosa.

- Mamãe, a senhora faz perguntas demais... – ele disse num tom divertido – Nós ainda não tivemos tempo de conversar sobre esse assunto direito...

Madeleine soltou um suspiro. – Ah Gilbert, só vocês dois mesmo... Além de um filho cabeça dura e teimoso, fui arranjar uma nora igualmente cabeça dura e teimosa...

Grissom riu. – Mamãe, tenho que desligar. Mande um beijo pras meninas, e diga que eu as vejo no jantar.

- OK, eu falo com elas. Beijos e até mais tarde filho. – ela desligou o telefone e voltou para a cozinha.

Allie e Olívia agora a esperavam para saber qual seria o próximo passo no preparo do jantar. Madeleine encarou as netas, esfregou as mãos e seguiu para perto delas, para ditar as próximas tarefas.

X X X

Sara sorria enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do LAB. Era, novamente, uma CSI de Vegas. Ela respirou fundo, como era bom estar de volta a casa. Ela entrou na sala, onde alguns CSI's estavam presentes. Nick e Grissom tinham uma expressão de cansaço, estavam saindo de um turno duplo. Catherine ainda não tinha voltado de campo, e Greg e Warrick estavam acabando de chegar ao LAB, totalmente dispostos para mais um dia de trabalho.

- E então, ficamos sabendo que a senhorita Sidle está de volta à cidade do pecado! – Greg disse ao vê-la entrando na sala.

Sara sorriu. – Sim, e oficialmente empregada agora... – ela estendeu o papel de sua contratação.

- Eu não acredito que depois de todos esses anos, vamos todos trabalhar juntos novamente... – Nick disse sorrindo – Eu já tinha perdido as esperanças, e a culpa é toda sua, Sara. – ele disse rindo.

Sara encolheu os ombros. – Ah, vocês ficaram bem sem mim que eu sei... – ela disse divertida – Mas agora, eu estou de volta, não se preocupem...

- Vai ser bom te ter de volta, você fez falta. – Warrick disse sinceramente.

Grissom se dirigiu para a porta. – Eu estou indo embora, porque não to com mais idade pra pegar esses turnos duplos não... Boa noite pra todos.

Ele passou por Sara, sorrindo pra ela, e saindo da sala. Sara resolveu aproveitar a deixa.

- Eu também estou indo embora, tô cansada da viagem e preciso descansar... – ela disse aos amigos – Mandem um beijo pra Cath por mim, e até amanhã!

Eles observaram a morena sair da sala, logo após Grissom sair.

- Descansar? – Greg exclamou rindo – Esses dois acham que nos enganam...

Nick e Warrick riram do amigo.

X X X

Sara e Grissom chegaram cada um com seu carro na casa de Grissom. Eles sabiam que os amigos não eram bobos, nem nada, só que eles eram, e gostavam de ser, bem discretos. Além do mais, eles ainda não tinham conversado a fundo sobre o que eles fariam em relação a eles mesmos, então os dois estavam um pouco sem jeito.

- Até que enfim chegaram, não agüento mais Allie reclamar que está com fome! – Olívia disse ao abrir a porta pros pais.

Os dois entraram em casa atrás da filha.

- Vovó, eles chegaram, podemos jantar? – Sara ouviu Allie dizer pra avó na cozinha. Ela seguiu Olívia até a sala de jantar, onde tinha uma mesa posta.

- UAU. – ela exclamou – Quem colocou essa mesa toda?

- Eu, vovó e Allie. – Olívia disse orgulhosa – Nós queríamos um jantar especial para hoje...

Sara sorriu e abraçou a filha, mas quase foi empurrada pela outra que vinha da cozinha com algo quente nas mãos.

- Dá licença, dá licença! – Allie berrou pra mãe e pra irmã. Grissom já tinha se posicionado na mesa, e esperava por elas.

Madeleine vinha atrás da neta e indicou a mesa, para que Sara e Olívia sentasse. Allie já estava sentada ao lado do pai, e os dois conversavam sobre os pratos do jantar. As três sentaram nos lugares restantes.

- Eu queria dizer uma coisa antes da gente começar a comer. – Allie se pronunciou numa falsa voz solene – O motivo desse jantar é a volta da mamãe pra Vegas e o possível início de uma coisa legal, que pode ser um pouco chata às vezes, que eu costumo chamar de família.

Sara encarou a filha. – Nós sempre fomos uma família, Allie. – ela tinha um tom de voz levemente magoado.

Allie percebeu. – Eu sei mamãe, mas eu quis dizer, a nossa família, sabe... Normal, com todo mundo junto, essas coisas... – ela disfarçou o assunto servindo-se de lasagna.

Olívia encarou a irmã e Madeleine encarou a troca de olhares entre os quatro a sua frente. Ela sacudiu a cabeça e pensou na burrada que seu filho e Sara tinham feito há alguns anos atrás... Porém se permitiu sorrir ao ver que, pelo menos agora, as coisas estavam caminhando de uma forma, que ela sabia, terminaria bem...

Grissom olhou pra Sara e sorriu. Ela fechou os olhos, sacudiu a cabeça, e sorriu também. Ela estava com aqueles que mais amava. Ela não precisava de mais nada.

**N/a: Oh yeah, baby! ****Sara está de volta, e com tudo o que tem direito! Thank God, essa teimosa colocou juízo na cabeça e voltou para a Sin City, não? E o melhor, adeus pro babaca do James! Hahahaha. E ainda tem Allie dando uma jogada psicológica nos pais com todo aquele papo cabeça de família e tudo mais... E aí gostaram? Espero que sim! Deixem seus lindos comentários, por favor! Beijos Kin**


	25. Cap 24: 100 Motivos

**Capítulo 24:**** 100 motivos.**

Sara ajudava Madeleine a retirar a mesa do jantar. As duas não falavam nada, apenas arrumavam as coisas. Sara ficava um pouco sem jeito perto dela. Ela se lembrava de terem brigado e se desentendido às vezes enquanto ela e Grissom eram casados da primeira vez. Ela estava distraída empilhando os pratos, que não percebeu o olhar de Madeleine sobre ela.

- Como está se sentindo? – ela perguntou enquanto lavava os pratos.

Sara a olhou com confusão. – O que quer dizer, Sra. Grissom?

- Acha que fez a coisa certa ao voltar para cá? – ela perguntou sem olhar para ela.

Sara deu de ombros. – No momento, eu acho que sim, eu fiz. – ela disse.

Madeleine deu um sorriso sem que ela percebesse. – Eles sentiram a sua falta... – ela disse referindo-se ao filho e as netas.

Sara sorriu para ela. – Eu também senti falta deles.

Madeleine fechou a torneira e entregou o último prato lavado para Sara. – Sabe, eu realmente gosto de Marina Del Rey. – ela disse sorrindo – Sempre esteve nos meus planos voltar para lá...

Sara a encarou sorrindo. Ela estava entendendo onde a Sra. Grissom queria chegar.

- Eu vou para lá nesse fim de semana. Visitar uns antigos amigos... – ela disse como quem não quer nada – Talvez, dependendo de certas coisas, eu comece a procurar algo definitivo... Quem sabe? – ela indagou.

Sara concordou com a cabeça sorrindo. – Sra. Grissom, isso não depende só de mim... Você sabe. – ela disse – Mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu voltei para cá, justamente para isso.

Madeleine sorriu e saiu da cozinha. Deixando Sara pensando sozinha.

X X X

- Finalmente terminaram! – Allie exclamou ao ver as duas voltando da cozinha – Demoraram demais...

- Da próxima vez, a louça é com a Allie e com direito a um cronômetro do lado para marcar o tempo, que tal? – Sara pentelhou a filha.

- Eu estou indo na farmácia. – Madeleine se pronunciou.

Grissom olhou o relógio. – Mamãe, a Sra. Vai à farmácia a essa hora da noite?

Madeleine deu de ombros. – Preciso compara um remédio para as minhas costas... Estão me matando.

- Mas você não comprou esse remédio semana passada? – ele perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

- AH Gilbert! – ela exclamou impaciente – Estou muito velha pra ter a minha vida controlada por você, não acha? Eu estou indo, OK?

Grissom levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição.

- E quem vier comigo, ganha barra de chocolate... – ela disse indo em direção a porta.

Allie e Olívia olharam uma para a cara da outra e foram correndo atrás da avó. Os dois riram das filhas indo com a avó e quando as risadas morreram, foi que os dois se deram conta de que estavam sozinhos novamente.

- Sara, eu acho que a gente precisa... – Grissom começou um pouco sem graça.

Sara aproximou-se dele no sofá e o beijou suavemente nos lábios. No começo apenas deixaram os lábios colados uns aos outros, aproveitando o calor que eles transmitiam. Sara colocou as mãos no rosto dele, e abriu os lábios ao sentir a língua dele pedindo passagem. Ele a puxou pela cintura, fazendo-a ficar mais perto dele.

- O que você ia dizer mesmo? – ela perguntou sem fôlego após eles se separarem.

Ele olhou para ela sorrindo. – Acho que você já disse tudo.

- Então... – ela começou olhando para os lados. – Essa farmácia é muito longe? – ela perguntou com um sorriso brincando nos lábios.

Grissom sacudiu a cabeça, divertido. – Não muito... – ele disse – Mas a minha mãe anda devagar... – ele disse a abraçando-a e trazendo-a para junto dele.

Ela se aconchegou nele. – É bom ter isso tudo de volta, não acha? – ela perguntou pra ele.

Ele concordou com a cabeça. – Às vezes eu acho que esse tempo em que ficamos separados, não passou de um terrível pesadelo...

Ela soltou um muxoxo. – Fomos idiotas, Gil. – ela disse conformada.

- Mas agora isso é passado. – ele disse – Você está aqui agora, e isso é o que importa para mim.

Ela sorriu e olhou para ele. – Nem acredito que estamos finalmente juntos... Todos nós...

- Os Grissoms estão de volta, honey... – ele disse sorrindo.

- Não sou mais uma Grissom... – ela o lembrou

- Por enquanto... – ele disse dando um beijo na testa dela fazendo-a sorrir.

Ele levantou-se e foi até a pasta dele, que estava encostada na poltrona de Madeleine. Ele voltou de lá com um envelope nas mãos.

- É para você. – ele entregou nas mãos dela. Ela correu os olhos sob o envelope e tudo o que viu foi seu próprio nome escrito.

- Eu andei pensando muita coisa desde que você voltou para San Francisco... – ele disse sem graça – E você sabe, não sou muito bom com palavras, prefiro escrever...

Ela o olhou com curiosidade, o envelope ainda parado em suas mãos. – O que exatamente é isso? – ela perguntou confusa.

Ele deu de ombros. – Você vai ver. – ele a encarou e levantou-se do sofá – Eu vou esperar lá fora, enquanto você lê. Vê se não demora muito. – ele disse dirigindo-se para os jardins no fundo da casa. – Ah! Mamãe só voltará com as meninas quando eu mandar uma mensagem, então... Não se preocupe quanto a isso. – ele piscou para ela.

Sara voltou os olhos para o envelope que ele lhe entregara. Abriu-o com todo o cuidado pelas extremidades para não rasgar ou danificar parte alguma. Parecia mesmo estar segurando a declaração de independência dos Estados Unidos nas mãos, tal era o seu cuidado com ela. Tirou a carta que vinha dentro. Parecia grande, e isso a deixava ainda mais nervosa. Parou e por um instante ficou olhando a carta ainda dobrada. Ela não soube dizer por que, mas hesitou antes de abri-la... De qualquer modo ela estava ali em suas mãos, e o jeito como ele começou a carta já a fizeram recostar-se no sofá e soltar um profundo suspiro.

_Sara__,_

_Se eu lhe disser que passei horas pensando no que fazer para mudar a nossa situação, eu estaria contando uma mentira._

_Eu te digo por quê. No exato momento em que você e Allie puseram os pés para fora dessa casa, eu soube o que eu deveria fazer. Eu soube o que eu realmente queria para mim. Eu sabia que você estava voltando para San Francisco, eu sabia que você estava voltando para aquele seu noivo Jack, Jeffrey ou sei lá qual é o nome dele... Mas eu não me importei, e sabe por quê? Porque eu já tinha decidido, que eu seria capaz de fazer qualquer coisa para te trazer de volta. E sabe de uma coisa? Eu realmente estava determinado. _

_Eu sei que eu nem sempre fui a pessoa mais legal desse mundo, e eu sei que eu já te fiz sofrer e ficar confusa... Muitas vezes. Eu sempre fiz de tudo para colocá-la na parede e, tenho para mim, que eu só fiz isso tudo, para tentar provar para mim mesmo que você gostava de mim, do mesmo modo, que eu gosto de você._

_Fu__i egoísta, ciumento ao extremo, possessivo, machista, cruel e mentiroso. Egoísta quando eu não conseguia ver a sua felicidade como uma coisa boa, principalmente e unicamente quando se tratavam de outros homens. Ciumento... Muito ciumento! E eu creio que nem preciso citar às vezes, pois elas são muitas. Fui possessivo quando queria você só pra mim, sem mais ninguém. Fui machista e cruel quando não deixei que outros a olhassem. E fui muito mentiroso. Na verdade eu nunca vi uma pessoa que mentisse tanto para si mesma como eu fiz._

_Sara,__ eu peço que você leia isso com todo o cuidado. Vou abrir meu coração a você. Eu faria isso em pessoa se eu fosse tão bom com as palavras... Mas como eu não quero que você perca uma palavra sequer de tudo o que tenho pra te falar, eu preferi escrever mesmo. Eu passei tanto tempo fechado, que escrever esta carta está tirando um peso de minhas costas, acredite._

_É importante que você saiba pelo menos o básico, e quando você terminar de ler, saiba que eu falo básico porque é o básico mesmo! Você tem que saber o porquê de eu gostar tanto de você; os motivos, e por que não, todas as confissões que eu puder._

_Eu acredito em nós dois por que:_

_1. Porque eu não consigo parar de __pensar no motivo pelo qual você, no meio de tantas pessoas naquela universidade, tornou-se minha aluna preferida._

_2. Porque eu tenho que lembrar de, um dia, agradecer ao Ecklie, por ter me mandado para SFO naquele ano._

_3. Porque eu preciso de alguém pra __limpar o giz do meu rosto._

_4. Porque você se preocupa o suficiente __para me trazer um cobertor e café, enquanto eu estou fazendo um maldito experimento com um porco. E no frio._

_5. Porque você __às vezes tomou a culpa para si, quando na verdade a culpa de tudo era minha._

_6. Porque __eu consegui superar os meus medos e te pedi em casamento._

_7. Você aceitou!_

_8. Porque eu não sabia bem o porquê, mas eu tinha ciúmes __da sua amizade com o Nick._

_9. __E da sua amizade com o Greg também._

_10. Porque __eu fiquei com muitos ciúmes quando você recebeu um cartão de dia dos namorados daquele seu colega de SFO._

_11. Porque __eu me lembro perfeitamente de ter pensado: Porque EU não mandei um cartão de dia dos namorados para ela?_

_12. Porque ninguém __pode falar mal de você quando eu estou por perto._

_13. Porque eu __sabia que naquele dia da palestra que você me convidou para tomar um café com você, ia dar em algo mais._

_14. Porque __eu não soube explicar, mas quando você me beijou, eu me senti bem, como eu nunca tinha me sentido antes._

_15. Porque __eu ri de mim naquele mesmo dia por ter pensado: Eu estou REALMENTE beijando uma aluna!_

_16. Porque, você tem que saber, sempre foi mais do que uma aluna para mim..._

_17.__ Porque depois da nossa primeira noite, no seu dormitório da faculdade, eu pensei por horas no motivo de uma menina tão linda e nova ter se interessado por mim._

_18. __Porque eu juro que fui idiota o suficiente para procurar o seu histórico e ver se você não estava precisando de notas, porque eu pensei: SÓ pode ser por isso!_

_19. Porque eu __me assustei em ver que além de linda, você era brilhante! _

_20. Porque __ao te encontrar no dia seguinte, eu me xinguei mentalmente por ter pensado uma coisa dessas de você._

_21. Porque __eu preciso de alguém que seja tão teimosa quanto eu para poder bater de frente comigo._

_22. Porque eu nunca sequer vi __aquele artigo australiano, mas nunca me preocupei com isso, afinal, eu tinha você, certo?_

_23. Porque você sempre tem a resposta pronta pra me dar._

_24. Porque graças a você eu deixei de me meter em muita __encrenca. (Ou não...)_

_25. Porque __eu quebrei, sem querer, o puxador da minha gaveta no escritório, quando eu soube que você e Greg tinham tomado banho juntos._

_26. Porque __eu me lembro da sua amiga Melissa me dizendo que nunca tinha te visto tão feliz por causa de um cara._

_27. __E olha que ela fez questão de me dizer que a sua lista não era pequena..._

_28. Porque __quando nós nos casamos, eu me senti finalmente, completo._

_29. Porque __você é encantadora enquanto dorme..._

_30. __Porque você tem milhões de Sara Sidles dentro de você..._

_31. __E eu tenho que confessar que sou apaixonado por todas elas._

_32. Porque ver você todos os dias no café da manha é uma coisa necessária para que o meu dia comece feliz._

_33. E porque eu quero que isso possa continuar acontecendo..._

_34. __Porque quando você me disse que estava grávida, eu não conseguia caber dentro de mim, de tanta felicidade._

_35. Porque__ mesmo você dizendo que estava horrível com toda aquela barriga, eu continuava te achando linda._

_36. __Porque eu não me importei de acordar no meio de várias noites e ir atrás de coisas estranhas, só porque era você pedindo._

_37. __Porque eu me pegava todas as noites rezando para que o bebê puxasse a você._

_38. __Porque nós brigamos durante os nove meses pela escolha de nomes..._

_39. __E no final vimos que tinha sido à toa, afinal, eram duas!_

_40. __Porque eu percebi que eu só fiquei REALMENTE interessado em beleza, depois que eu te conheci._

_41. __Porque eu realmente fiquei surpreso quando você me confessou a sua experiência em banheiros de aviões._

_42. __Porque quando você me contou isso, eu só conseguia pensar em NÓS DOIS, no banheiro de um avião. _

_43. __Porque aquela minha fonte era invenção minha, e eu só disse aquilo para puxar o assunto com você._

_44. Porque eu __sei que você ficou com ciúmes quando a Cath disse o que achava da Heather. (Ela me contou!)_

_45. Porque, dominatrix ou não, a Heather__ não passa de uma sombra quando você está por perto._

_46. Porque __eu não consegui acreditar quando nós nos separamos._

_47. Porque __eu me vi sozinho e desesperado, porque eu já tinha aprendido a viver com você e as meninas..._

_48. E eu até hoje, não aprendi a parte do viver sem você e a Allie._

_49. Porque você __e eu, não sei por que, funcionamos melhor juntos._

_50. Porque nós estamos sempre de provocação um com o outro._

_51. __Porque é uma tortura ficar perto de você, sem poder te tocar._

_52. Porque eu passei muitas noites em claro só para te ver dormindo._

_53. Porque brigar é a única forma que nós temos de manter as mãos afastadas um do outro. _

_54. Porque eu e você sabemos fazer filhas lindas._

_55. Porque eu tenho que confessar que a melhor parte de ter filhas lindas com você, é o fazer._

_56. Porque eu __sei que você se derrete toda quando eu te chamo de Honey._

_57. Porque eu sei fazer você sorrir... E chorar._

_58. Porque __eu sei que você se faz de durona, mas precisa de um colo de vez em quando._

_59. Porque eu me __preocupei quando vi sua mão cortada depois da explosão do LAB._

_60. Porque __quando você gritou com a Cath naquele caso de violência doméstica, eu soube que tinha algo errado._

_61. Porque __quando você se desmanchou em lágrimas na minha frente, tudo o que eu mais queria era te abraçar bem forte e nunca mais soltar._

_62. Porque desta vez, você não terá que fazer tudo sozinha._

_63. Porque eu sempre ria das cantadas do Greg para cima de você, mesmo aquele moleque sabendo que nós éramos casados._

_64. Porque eu sempre sinto a sua falta._

_65. Porque você é a única que tem paciência com o Greg._

_66. Porque __você sempre dá o máximo de si quando acha que algo está certo._

_67. Porque eu sempre achei que isso desse um charme a mais para você._

_68. Porque __você consegue manter-se de pé com essas comidas de coelho, como diz a Allie. _

_69. Porque __quando eu vi as nossas filhas pela primeira vez, eu te amei mais ainda por me proporcionar aquele momento._

_70. Porque __eu me assustei ao ver quanto tempo perdemos separados. Lembro-me de ter visto Allie indo embora no seu colo, e quando a reencontrei, ela já estava essa moça que ela é!_

_71. Porque nós nos desafiamos de várias formas. _

_72. Porque __meus dias mais felizes são aqueles em que você está presente._

_73. Porque __você é tão maravilhosa, que me fez desistir de um casamento._

_74. Porque __eu ficava feliz e triste ao ver seus traços em Olívia. _

_75. Porque nós conseguimos pôr __nossos amigos malucos com a nossa teimosia. _

_76. Porque você é sinceramente a melhor pessoa que eu já conheci. _

_77. Porque você me entende melhor do que eu mesmo._

_78. Porque __podem existir mil Heathers, mil Sofias, mil Teris... Elas nunca chegarão aos seus pés._

_79. __Porque eu sempre fico fora de mim quando a gente se beija. _

_80. Porque eu soube que você fica ansiosa por saber onde eu estou. __(E vice versa)_

_81. Porque as minhas demonstrações de ciúmes não são tão boas como eu gostaria que elas fossem._

_82. Porque você deixou pistas por tudo quanto é canto, e eu, lento do jeito que era nunca percebia. _

_83. Porque __Cath me disse que quando algo está escrito, não se pode mudar. _

_84. Porque __confesso que me agarrei nisso que ela disse, para alimentar as esperanças de que um dia eu te teria novamente._

_85. Porque há sempre um "nós" e "__Grissom e eu - Sara e eu..." _

_86. Porque eu adoro quando você me elogia, ou quando você fica orgulhosa de mim. E eu sinto que você sente o mesmo. _

_87. Porque __eu não agüentaria essa ponte aérea San Francisco – Las Vegas por muito tempo..._

_88. Porque __quando eu te vi na conferência, eu não acreditei que depois de tantos anos, você estava na minha frente novamente._

_89. Porque __eu quis matar a Teri quando ela disse na sua frente que a Olívia precisava de uma mãe._

_90. Porque __quando a gente dançou, eu lembrei de tanta coisa nossa, que eu não conseguia mais olhar para você, sem cometer uma besteira._

_91. Porque eu de uma vez por todas amadureci e me deixei ver a verdade._

_92. Porque eu sei que tudo o que passamos até hoje não foi um aviso de que não daria certo, mas sim uma etapa que nos trouxe até esse exato momento. E eu sinto que nada agora precisa ser mudado._

_93. Porque depois de tantos anos, nós estamos aqui juntos e __espero que permaneçamos assim..._

_94. Porque nós não precisamos mais brigar por idiotices__._

_95. Porque eu não me vejo __mais longe de você. Isso me revira o estomago e me faz sentir mal. Faz-me perder o sono completamente..._

_96. Porque você é a única pessoa com quem eu quero estar em todos os momentos..._

_97. Porque eu quero sentir __seu cheiro por toda a minha casa, e por todos os dias da minha vida... (Você ainda usa aquele shampoo de camomila?)_

_98. Porque eu estarei ao seu lado sempre que você quiser... E quando você não quiser também._

_99. Porque eu__ quero que nós e nossas filhas, voltemos a ser uma família como antigamente._

_Sara__, eu sei que eu posso estar parecendo um maluco por escrever tanta coisa assim de uma hora pra outra. Mas aquele homem fechado e que não fala sobre os próprios sentimentos com ele mesmo e com mais ninguém, pode mudar quando o motivo é suficientemente bom pra que aconteça. _

_Não me pergunte como consegui lembrar de tantas coisas assim. Eu simplesmente __cheguei em casa, no mesmo dia em que você voltou para a Califórnia e comecei a escrever. Veio facilmente. Como se não fosse minha mão quem escrevia a carta tal era a velocidade com que elas passavam as frases para o papel. Foi tão simples. Simples como respirar, e tão prazeroso quanto olhar para você. _

_Pode ter certeza de que eu mudei. Eu mudei por você. Mas não se preocupe, pois eu só mudei as coisas ruins, as boas continuam aqui dentro e espero que você ainda goste delas. Espero de todo o meu coração que possamos lembrar de tudo o que passamos, e ver que realmente tudo valeu a pena. Até os momentos ruins._

_Se você me permitir, quero fazer tudo diferente desta vez._

_Só pra finalizar (por enquanto), eu guardei o "porque" mais importante de todos para o final. É ele que resume todos os outros. Ele é a razão de eu ter escrito essa carta. E o motivo dela ter chegado até esse ponto._

_100. Porque EU AMO VOCÊ. Amo de um jeito louco e maravilhoso. E eu tenho certeza de que essa é uma loucura da qual nunca me recuperarei. _

_Com amor, __Gil._

- Ai meu Deus!

Sara estava pasma. A mão que segurava a carta tremia incontrolavelmente, como se tivesse sido atingida por uma descarga elétrica, e que parecia aumentar cada vez mais. Era mais do que esperava... Era muito mais! A história deles estava escrita da forma mais maravilhosa na carta, resumida em verdades boas e ruins, mas que ao final só levavam a um caminho: Eles se amavam. Ela tinha que concordar com ele em tudo, em cada frase posta no papel, a cada observação engraçada ou triste. Podiam não perceber, mas desde o primeiro momento seu destino juntos já estava escrito. A cada briga, a cada discussão boba, a cada olhar atravessado, a cada pedido de desculpas, a cada beijo, a cada rosto vermelho de vergonha... Era pra ser assim, desde o começo.

Desta vez não haveria mais tempo desperdiçado, não haveria mais oportunidades voando e indo embora. Nem que um serial killer aparecesse na sua frente agora. A certeza de que ela precisava, estava ali, em suas mãos e ela viu que não precisava de mais nada.

- Ai Gilbert Grissom como você faz isso comigo... – Sara já começara a falar sozinha, mas pelo menos já conseguia falar.

Grissom apareceu na porta da sala e a observou. Ele sorriu ao ver o olhar dela perdido em algum ponto da sala. Ela já tinha acabado de ler a carta, então.

- Sara... – ele a chamou baixinho. Ele a viu virar a cabeça tão rápido que fez o pescoço estalar. Ela o olhou com uma expressão incrédula, a carta ainda nas mãos. – Venha até aqui fora comigo...

Ela concordou com a cabeça e foi até ele. Ele estendeu as mãos e a conduziu para o jardim. A noite estava bonita. Ele a encarou. Ela ainda parecia estar perdida em pensamentos.

- Sabe Sara... – ele começou a falar, e Sara aproveitou para fechar os olhos, pra poder absorver cada palavra que saia de sua boca - Todas as vezes que nós brigávamos, eu tinha o costume de me acalmar olhando as estrelas. – Pela primeira vez ela olhou o céu, e aquele parecia ser o céu estrelado mais lindo que já vira em toda a sua vida. - Eu vinha pra cá, e ficava um tempinho olhando pra cima... Mas faz um tempo que isso já não tem mais graça... E do mesmo jeito que isso não tem mais graça, tudo na minha vida perdeu a graça no momento em que nós nos tornamos estranhos um com o outro. - Grissom parou por um breve momento e beijou a testa dela de leve. – Você é com certeza a coisa mais importante da minha vida. Você é tudo que eu queria ser e tudo que eu não sou... Você é a pessoa que me faz pensar duas vezes antes de fazer uma bobagem, é quem me mostra que eu devo ser mais maduro. Você me faz ser uma pessoa melhor, e me faz sentir melhor, faz meu coração bater de alegria e de nervosismo. É tudo que me faz feliz, porque amar você é a coisa mais sofrida e mais maravilhosa da minha vida, e eu não trocaria esse sentimento por nada nesse mundo... Nada mesmo. Eu queria que você me amasse daquele jeito egoísta e possessivo. E eu não me dava conta de que precisava mudar, pra que finalmente eu pudesse te dar mais do que palavras bonitas. Eu precisava te mostrar de verdade que nós daríamos certo novamente, e hoje eu tenho certeza de que nós podemos. Estou totalmente certo sobre isso... Sobre nós... E agora que você está aqui comigo... Sob esse céu cheio de estrelas, eu começo a gostar novamente de fazer isso. E eu espero que todas as vezes que eu tiver vontade de ver as estrelas... – Grissom se virou de lado, e automaticamente Sara fez o mesmo, deixando os dois frente a frente e com apenas um centímetro de distância os separando – Eu espero que você esteja olhando elas comigo. – Grissom passou a mão por entre os cabelos de Sara, acariciou de leve a nuca dela, para logo depois puxar, de leve, o pescoço de Sara para mais perto de si. Ela levou o corpo junto, e se colou ao corpo de Grissom, colocando uma das mãos ao redor do pescoço dele.

- Você quer ver as estrelas comigo... Pra sempre? – ele perguntou encostando os lábios na boca dela.

- Isso é um pedido de casamento... ? – ela perguntou divertida

- Honey, não estraga o clima... – ele disse sorrindo. Os lábios ainda encostados uns sob os outros.

- Não quero estragar nada. – ela disse sinceramente – Agora, não é engraçado? Nós já fomos casados... E agora estamos aqui... Passando por tudo de novo.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça. – Eu te pediria em casamento um milhão de vezes se fosse preciso.

Ela sorriu para ele e sem mais pensar, fechou os olhos e por puro impulso, deu uma mordida de leve no lábio inferior dele, e com a voz baixa, resumida a um sussurro, disse depois de solta-lo aos poucos:

- Eu quero... – ela sussurrou – Pra sempre.

Foi então que ele apertou ainda mais a cintura dela e não deixou mais que os seus lábios simplesmente se tocassem. Beijou Sara com toda a paixão que conseguia, com toda a vontade guardada em seu peito, com todo o amor que sentia por ela.

Do mesmo modo, ela também correspondeu ao beijo, do mesmo modo apaixonado que ele, deixando que a língua dele se aventurasse com a sua, naquele beijo desesperado e apaixonado. Feroz como se a qualquer momento fosse acabar, mas não querendo terminar nunca.

- Eu já falei que te amo hoje? – Grissom disse desencostando seus lábios dos de Sara.

- Sim... Mas eu deixo você falar de novo.

- Eu te amo.

- Também amo você, Gil, amo muito.

**N/a: **_**Primeiramente, vou dedicar esse cap para uma pessoa muito, mais muito especial para mim. **_

**Ok guys. Eu me emp****olguei nesse capítulo, confesso. A carta foi enorme, e mais detalhada do que eu pensei que fosse ser... Na verdade acho que escrevi demais na carta... Mas estou num momento muito cor de rosa na minha vida e acho que isso me influenciou, E MUITO, na hora de escrever, hehe. Sorry. Ficou muito melosa, eu sei, mas espero que tenham gostado, de verdade. Eu vou dizer que gostei do cap sim... As coisas entre os Geeks aconteceram um pouco rápido demais, mas acho que para quem ficou separado durante todos esses anos, nada mais justo, né não? Haha. Enfim, deixem seus lindos comentários que eu tanto amo.**

**No próximo cap teremos EPÍLOGO. Então já se preparem para se despedir da fic... /:**

**Mas uma vez obrigada pela leitura, vocês são ma****ravilhosos, sempre. Beijos, Kin **


	26. Epílogo

**Epílogo****.**

_**Sete meses depois**_

O casamento tinha acontecido há cinco meses, enquanto ela ainda não tinha uma barriga muito aparente. Tinha sido um dos dias mais felizes de sua vida, e ela nunca esqueceria. A festa acontecera nos jardins da casa de Nick, agora sua casa também, e todos aqueles que eles gostavam, tinham estado presentes.

Ela agora andava em direção a cozinha, a procura de algo para comer. Os passos eram lentos. O cansaço chegava mais facilmente e ela estava quase implorando para que o dia chegasse logo, porque, além de não agüentar mais andar por todo lado com aquele peso extra, ela estava ansiosa para conhecer o rostinho do bebê.

Os nove meses tinham se completado há três dias, e Nick estava preocupado, pois passava bastante tempo fora de casa. Por isso, pedira ao filho que, sempre que possível, ficasse em casa, porque a qualquer momento Melissa poderia entrar em trabalho de parto. Eric não se importara com o pedido do pai, e ficava fazendo companhia para a madrasta o tempo que fosse preciso. Allie, Bernard e Olívia também estavam constantemente presentes na casa dos Stokes.

(...)

Naquela quente manhã de maio, o quarto 505 do Hospital Desert Palm parecia anormalmente pequeno, para o grupo barulhento que estava reunido ali.

- Ela é tão gorda... – comentou Bernard observando um pequeno embrulho dormindo em um berço ao lado de uma cama maior, onde Melissa estava sentada. – E parece a Maggie Simpson com essa chupeta gigante.

Ele recebeu um olhar mortal de Melissa e Eric e logo tratou de consertar a sua falta de tato.

- Quer dizer, ela é muito mais bonita do que a Maggie Simpson, claro... – ele disse sorrindo galanteador e indo sentar ao lado de Allie.

– Já decidiram o nome? - Allie se pronunciou

- Berta.

- Morgana.

Melissa e Nick disseram ao mesmo tempo. Os adolescentes franziram as sobrancelhas diante dos nomes incomuns.

- Minha filha não vai se chamar assim! – eles disseram novamente ao mesmo tempo encarando-se.

- Morgana é um nome que não se usa desde o milênio passado... – Nick argumentou apontando um dedo para a mulher – E minha filha não vai se chamar assim só porque você andou lendo "As Brumas de Avalon"...

- E minha filha, decididamente, não vai se chamar Berta! – ela disse cruzando os braços – Eu não posso fazer nada se você ama "Two and a Half Men"...

- Até vocês se decidirem, vamos chamá-la de que? Bebê? – Eric interferiu na conversa – Eu gosto de Emma. – ele disse como quem não quer nada.

- Ela podia se chamar Norma Jean. – Bernard disse sonhador – Tem alguma famosa gostosa que se chamava assim... E minha mãe vive escutando uma música com esse nome.

Allie revirou os olhos. – Primeiro, a gostosa famosa de quem você está falando é a Marilyn Monroe. Segundo, não é nada legal colocar o nome de um bebê por causa dessa música... – ela disse num tom óbvio – Porque essa música foi tocada no enterro dela, seu idiota... – ela virou-se para Melissa e Nick – Eu sugiro Claire.

Como se reclamasse do possível nome, a bebê acordou emitindo uns barulhos semelhantes a choro, sendo pega pela mãe.

- Eu acho que gosto de Helen. – disse Olívia

- Helen é nome de velha bêbada, querida. – comentou Eric.

- Helen é o nome da minha avó, mais respeito. – Allie disse séria.

Eric se encolheu de vergonha e ficou vermelho.

- Que avó nossa se chama Helen, hein Allie? – Olívia perguntou rindo.

Eric relaxou a expressão e riu com os amigos.

- Era brincadeira com o Eric, Liv... Poxa vida, você estragou tudo... – Allie disse rindo.

Nick levantou-se impaciente e foi até a porta. Quando estava quase saindo virou-se para o restante no quarto.

- Vocês podem opinar o quanto quiserem, mas quem vai registrá-la sou eu. E eu vou colocar o nome que eu quiser... Por falar nisso, estou indo registrá-la agora! – ele disse virando-se para a porta – Papai já volta, Berta.

Eric, Olívia e Allie trocaram olhares e foram atrás dele, berrando suas próprias sugestões. Melissa pulou da cama agilmente, nem parecendo uma mulher que acabara de dar a luz, com a filha nos braços e a entregou para o único ser humano restante ali. Bernard Brown, claramente ignorando a discussão, estava parado num canto, escorado à parede, olhando para o teto, despreocupado.

- Cuida dela pra mim, Bernard. – ordenou, enfiando o bebê no colo dele. – Você não vai colocar qualquer nome brega na minha filha, Nick! – berrou também indo atrás do marido.

- Mas... – tentou dizer o moreno, porém a mulher já tinha sumido. - Eu nunca segurei um bebê direito! – murmurou pra si mesmo, meio em pânico.

Pela primeira vez, o garoto olhou o serzinho em seus braços que o encarava com grandes olhos verdes, como os da mãe. Ela era branca como leite, e os poucos fios em seu cabelo eram escuros, como os do pai. Bem pequena, mas ainda assim, gordinha.

– Olá, neném. Eu sou Bernard, mas você provavelmente vai me chamar de Tio Bernard... – cumprimentou num sorriso meio amarelo. - O que é uma coisa muito brega, em minha opinião, por que eu só tenho 16 anos e não tenho cara de tio.

Só então, sentindo que não estava mais no colo quentinho da mãe, a garotinha contorceu a face, fazendo menção de começar um grande berreiro.

- Ah merda... Não chora, não, por favor, bebezinho! – pediu desesperado, balançando-a de qualquer jeito no colo.

No corredor, a discussão corria solta. Nick berrava que Morgana era nome de bruxa, enquanto Melissa ameaçava o colocar na prisão, se ele ousasse batizar sua filha com aquele nome de velha fofoqueira. Os outros berravam sugestões por cima dos xingamentos que os dois pais gritavam um ao outro.

Até que Olívia parou, enrugando a testa. – Alguém mais está ouvindo isso?

_Julia, Julia, oceanchild, calls me_

_So I sing a song of love, Julia_

Abruptamente a discussão cessou, e todos prestaram atenção no que ele dizia.

_"Alguém estava cantando?_" Em silêncio, abriram uma fresta da porta para o quarto.

_Julia, seashell eyes, windy smile, calls me_

_So I sing a song of love, Julia_

Bernard cantava quase sussurrando para o bebê, um meio sorriso no rosto. Estava de pé perto da grande janela de vidro, olhando diretamente pra pequena. A garotinha parecia quase hipnotizada pelo rosto e voz dele. Prestes a cair no sono, ela ainda tentava ficar acordada o máximo possível.

When I cannot sing my heart

I can only speak my mind, Julia

Lá da porta, os olhos de Melissa e Olívia se encheram de lágrimas, enquanto Nick e Eric encaravam-se com olhares divertidos.

_Por __Deus, o garoto tinha conquistado até o bebê?_

Allie somente sorriu de lado, seu namorado às vezes fazia as coisas mais inesperadas possíveis.

_Hum hum hum...calls me_

_So I sing a song of love for Julia, Julia, Julia…_

E finalmente, o bebê dormiu, segurando um dedo do adolescente na mãozinha pequena.

- Essa música é um clássico, Bernard. – comentou Nick entrando no quarto, e pegando a filha para colocá-la no berço.

- Ela estava começando a chorar, então eu resolvi cantar pra ver se ela acalmava... – ele disse sem graça por ter sido flagrado - Eu pensei que combinava com ela, não sei por quê...

- Bem, eu acho que já temos um nome, não é? – perguntou a mãe, num sorriso radiante.

Resignado, Nick concordou com a cabeça.

- Bem vinda ao mundo, Julia Stokes.

Mal se passara uns minutos depois de toda a confusão, e a porta abriu-se, revelando Sara, Catherine e Warrick. Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, Grissom, Greg e Brass também chegaram para visitar a pequena.

X X X

Logo depois do casamento de Melissa e Nick, Sara e Allie mudaram-se para a casa de Grissom. Aproveitando a deixa, Madeleine, voltou para Marina Del Rey, feliz da vida por seu filho e nora estarem juntos novamente. Os dois não estavam casados, oficialmente, mas viviam no dia a dia como um casal. As gêmeas também estavam contentes em finalmente, morarem todos juntos na mesma casa.

O casamento no civil aconteceu um tempo depois. Sem muito alarde. Uma cerimônia simples. Eles apenas quiseram formalizar, novamente, a união.

- Onde estão nossas filhas, e aqueles garotos cheios de dedos? – Grissom perguntou a Sara apoiando as mãos nos ombros dela.

Os dois estavam nos jardins da casa de Catherine e Warrick, comemorando o aniversário da amiga. Ela tinha convidado a todos para um pequeno jantar.

- Devem estar lá dentro... – ela disse dando de ombros.

- Se aqueles dois pervertidos tentarem algo, eu vou... – ele ameaçou, estreitando os olhos. – Sei lá o que eu vou fazer... Mas eu sei que não vai ser agradável.

A risada de Sara o interrompeu. – Grissom, nossas filhas sabem se defender sozinhas muito bem... – ela disse – Acho que nós dois deveríamos temer mais pela saúde de Bernard e Eric, isso sim. – comentou rindo, e ele acabou se juntando a ela nas risadas.

- Eu sei, só estou preocupado... Já parou para pensar que em dois anos elas terminam a escola? Nós estamos ficando velhos. – comentou, observando o movimento de pessoas pelo jardim.

- Não dê uma de velho pra cima de mim, Gil. – ela brincou empurrando-o de leve. – E se for pra se preocupar com alguém, que você se preocupe com seu terceiro filho que acha que é divertido ver a mãe colocar pra fora toda a comida que ela se dá o trabalho de engolir. – ela finalmente disse o que tinha descoberto pela manhã e com essa deixa, levantou-se e caminhou lentamente para longe dali.

"_Cinco... Quatro... Três... Dois... Um!"– ela contou mentalmente enquanto caminhava de costas para ele._

- Terceiro filho? – ele exclamou alto demais – Você tá grávida, Sara? - ele perguntou entrando em seu caminho e agarrando-a pelos braços.

Ela deu um sorrisinho sem graça para ele. – Sim, ele ou ela tem um pouco mais de um mês. – ela contou - Eu sei que está meio tarde para mais um... – ela começou a falar rapidamente e deu um tapa na própria testa – E que vamos ter que começar tudo de novo... – ela continuou dizendo – E nós nem estávamos esperando essa... – ela já falava as coisas sem nem olhar para ele.

- Sara! – ele a chamou para a realidade – Não importa, meu bem.

Ela pareceu voltar a si e o encarou. – Descobri hoje de manhã. Quase tive um treco. – ela disse sinceramente.

Ele riu e a abraçou. – Ainda bem que não teve. – ele disse – Quero você inteirinha, viu? Vocês dois. – ele disse sorrindo. – Eu vou ser pai de novo? Meu Deus... – ele disse rindo.

Sara riu fracamente. – Preparado para mais essa?

- Preparado eu não sei se estou... Mas estou feliz, muito feliz.

- É. Também estou me sentindo assim. – ela disse dando as mãos para ele, para juntos, irem sentar-se à mesa para jantar.

X X X

**Seis meses depois.**

Sara estava com quase oito meses de gravidez completos, e a barriga já estava pesando suas costas. Ela bateu carinhosamente no topo de sua barriga enquanto vestia-se para sair.

- Falta pouco não é querido? – ela conversou com a barriga, costume que adquira na gravidez das gêmeas.

Há uns meses atrás tinham descoberto que o bebê seria um menino, pra alegria do pai. Grissom já tinha muitas mulheres em sua vida, segundo ele.

- Aonde você vai? – Grissom levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo assim que a viu passar arrumada para sair.

- Vou à casa de Catherine. – ela disse pegando a chave do carro.

- Dirigindo? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Ela revirou os olhos. – Não, voando. – ela disse debochada – Claro que vou dirigindo, Gilbert. Não quer que eu vá andando até lá, não é?

- Mas querida, é perigoso para você. Dirigir no seu estado... – ele disse levantando-se e indo até ela.

- Ah, por favor, Gilbert... – ela disse impaciente – Quantas vezes tenho que lhe dizer que estou grávida, e não debilitada?

- Nada disso, Sra. Sara Grissom. – ele disse para ela – Você não vai dirigir.

Sara o encarou estupefata e virou-se para a filha que estava vendo filme com Bernard.

- Allie, diga ao seu pai, que ele está sendo estúpido. – ela ordenou.

Allie levantou os olhos da televisão e encarou os pais. – Desculpa mamãe, mas o papai está certo. – ela disse arqueando as sobrancelhas num gesto idêntico ao do pai.

Sara bufou e andou para mais perto do sofá. - Eu odeio quando vocês dois fazem isso. – ela apontou o dedo para Allie e depois para o marido – Tenho pena de você, Bernard... Ela é igualzinha ao pai, e com a idade, tende a piorar...

Bernard e Allie riram, embora Grissom a encarasse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- Está me olhando com essa cara, por quê? – ela encarou o marido rindo – Você sabe que eu estou dizendo a verdade... – ela jogou as chaves do carro para ele – Já que eu não posso dirigir você vai ter que me levar até lá. Vamos. – ela disse virando-se para a porta – Tchau crianças, vejo vocês mais tarde. – ela despediu-se deles e saiu, sendo seguida por Grissom.

- Seu pai é um escravo do amor. – Eric disse para Olívia rindo.

- Você não está muito atrás do Tio Grissom, Eric! – Bernard comentou rindo.

- E você pode também falar muita coisa de nós, né Bernard? – Eric retrucou fazendo o amigo ficar quieto.

- É o charme das mulheres Grissom. – Allie disse rindo.

- É melhor dizer o autoritarismo das mulheres Grissom... – Bernard disse distraído.

- O que quer dizer com isso, Brown? – Allie estreitou os olhos.

- Nada Allie querida... – ele disse rindo e recebendo uma almofada na cabeça.

X X X

No dia seguinte, mais uma confusão se passava na casa dos Grissoms. Era noite, e Grissom estava terminando de se vestir no quarto antes de ir para o LAB quando Sara voltou do banheiro, completamente vestida.

- Aonde você pensa que vai? – ele perguntou enquanto ela sentava-se na cama e limitava-se a observá-lo.

- Ora, pra onde mais eu poderia ir a essa hora, Gil? – ela disse num tom óbvio.

- Sara, eu te disse que você já está há muito tempo liberada de trabalhar... – ele disse – Pensei que você fosse parar agora que está quase completando oito meses...

- Claro que eu não vou parar, Gilbert. – ela disse – Estou muito bem trabalhando, OK?

- Sara querida... – ele tentou convencê-la – O LAB ficará bem sem você. Não há necessidade de você fazer esse esforço todo...

Sara estreitou os olhos para ele. – Você está me chamando de inútil, Gilbert Grissom? – ela perguntou. Era incrível como os hormônios a faziam mudar drasticamente de humor. – E provavelmente me acha substituível também...

- _Não, querida. Você... – ele tentou, abraçando-a, prevendo o longo choro. _

_- Eu sei, é só porque eu estou __gorda, parecendo uma bola de futebol... - continuou, a cada palavra contorcendo mais ainda seu rosto com caretas._

_- A bola de futebol__ mais linda que já vi. – No segundo que isso saiu de sua boca, ele soube que havia feito seu erro fatal. _

_- E VOCÊ AINDA CONFIRMA!__ – ela berrou, soltando-se dele com raiva e saindo do quarto batendo a porta._

_Ele balançou a cabeça, maldizendo os hormônios femininos, mas foi interrompido por um barulho no corredor. Abriu a porta e viu Olívia com os olhos arregalados de medo e Allie descendo as escadas correndo. Sara tinha rolado as escadas._

_X X X_

Quando Grissom finalmente apareceu na sala de espera, três horas mais tarde, ele tinha uma aparência cansada, mas parecia feliz e aliviado. As gêmeas correram para ele, e Catherine se pôs de pé.

- Gil! – ela exclamou antes de todo mundo – Demorou tanto! Como Sara está? E o bebê? – perguntou cautelosa.

- Por agora, os dois estão bem. – ele disse aliviado.

- E podemos ir vê-los? – perguntou Allie ansiosa.

- Sua mãe está no quarto já, mas está completamente apagada pelos medicamentos... – Grissom disse – Podemos ir até o berçário, mas creio que só iremos poder ver o bebê de longe.

- E por quê? – Olívia perguntou

- Ele nasceu prematuro, Liv... Segundo os médicos, os pulmões não estavam preparados para o nascimento. – ele explicou – Ele vai ter que passar um tempo na incubadora.

Catherine concordou com a cabeça. – Está certo... – ela disse – Mas ele está bem? Sara não tinha nem completado oito meses, não é?

Grissom concordou com a cabeça. – Ela ia entrar no oitavo mês em cinco dias. – ele disse.

- É cedo para o nascimento... Mas não é incomum. – ela disse – Os médicos não conseguiram segurar a gravidez mais um pouco não?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Sara sofreu uma queda grande, e estava perdendo muito sangue... – ele contou – Os médicos disseram que se não fizessem uma cesariana, poderiam perder os dois.

- Nossa! Deus me livre... – Catherine disse assustada – Mas que bom que tudo correu bem. Agora, mesmo sendo de longe, queremos todos vê-lo, não é? – ela procurou as meninas que concordaram com a cabeça.

Grissom concordou com a cabeça e todos eles foram para o berçário ver o menino. Ele estava um pouco distante, dentro de uma incubadora, e estava quietinho. Catherine ficou penalizada ao ver a quantidade de fios ligados ao pequeno ser. Mal chegara ao mundo, e já estava passando por aquilo tudo, lutando por sua vida.

- Ele é pequeno. – Allie comentou animada – Mas parece ser bem bonitinho!

- Como ele é pai? – Olívia perguntou

- Liv, não sei te dizer. – Grissom disse – Quando os médicos finalmente conseguiram puxá-lo para fora, sua mãe teve uma parada respiratória. Foi uma confusão... – ele disse assombrado – Não sabia se olhava para ele, ou se olhava para sua mãe... E como ele não estava respirando direito, foi rapidamente levado para a incubadora...

As meninas arregalaram os olhos e continuaram observando o irmão. Catherine comentava como ele tinha muito cabelo e como era quieto. Quase não se mexia. Apenas mexia os dedinhos das mãos pequenas. Uma enfermeira constantemente ia verificar a incubadora dele, assim como verificava outros dois bebês que estavam nas outras duas incubadoras ao lado do menino.

(...)

Catherine e Bernard foram embora um pouco depois, prometendo voltar no dia seguinte para verem como estava Sara. Grissom e as filhas ficaram no quarto, conversando, enquanto esperavam Sara acordar.

Já estavam ali há horas. Grissom tinha tentado convencer as duas a voltarem para casa, tomarem um banho e descansar, mas nenhuma delas parecia disposta a abandonar o quarto. Já tinha amanhecido há muito tempo, e as olheiras e o cansaço eram visíveis no rosto dos três.

- Com quem será que ele vai parecer? – Allie disse em um momento

- Será que vai ter nossos olhos azuis? – Olívia pareceu animada

- Sua mãe queria que ele tivesse os olhos castanhos como os dela, disse que tem muito olho azul lá em casa... – Grissom disse

- Mas eu quero que ele se pareça comigo! – Allie disse frustrada

- Ele pode parecer com você e não ter o olho azul, Allie... – o pai tentou apaziguar.

- Ele vai ter os olhos azuis, vocês vão ver. – Allie disse.

- Quero que ele tenha o cabelo cacheado com os meus! Vai ser lindo, quando estiver um pouco maior...

- Nem vem, Liv. Ele vai ter os cabelos castanhos como os meus e os de mamãe. – Allie disse para a irmã.

- Desde que ele não tenha o seu gênio, Allie, ele pode se parecer com quem ele quiser... – Sara disse numa voz fraca.

As duas pularam de suas cadeiras e foram abraçar a mãe que acordara com o falatório dentro do quarto.

- Meninas, muita calma, sim? – Grissom disse para as duas – Sua mãe foi operada há menos de um dia, precisa descansar.

- Ah mamãe, fiquei tão preocupada! – Olívia disse sinceramente – Como você está?

- Agora estou muito bem. – ela disse – E o bebê, como está? – ela perguntou receosa

- Ele está muito bem. – Grissom contou a esposa – Está na incubadora, por ser prematuro, mas os médicos disseram que é muito saudável e poderá sair em breve.

Sara sorriu e pareceu mais aliviada. – Nem cheguei a vê-lo... – ela disse num tom chateado – Vocês já o viram?

- Papai disse que o viu rapidamente na sala de cirurgia. – Allie contou – E nós o vimos pelo vidro do berçário.

A conversa foi interrompida por uma enfermeira que entrou no quarto. Ela era jovem, e muito simpática. Cumprimentou a todos no quarto, e foi verificar a paciente. Ela verificou os dados de Sara na prancheta em suas mãos.

- Sra. Grissom, 37 anos, segunda gravidez... – ela leu em voz alta – Cesariana prematura... – ela pareceu terminar de ler o resto em silêncio. – Sra. Grissom, sente alguma dor? Algum incômodo?

- Não chega a ser uma dor propriamente dita... É mais um incômodo. – ela indicou a região baixa da barriga.

- Ah, essa dor é perfeitamente normal para quem passou por uma cesariana. – ela explicou – Mas não se preocupe, passará em breve.

Sara concordou com a cabeça.

- Tirando isso, sente-se bem? – ela perguntou - Você perdeu muito sangue durante a cirurgia... – ela contou verificando suas informações na prancheta.

- Mas está tudo bem? – Grissom se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

- Ah sim, tudo em perfeita ordem, Sr. Grissom. – ela disse simpática. – E com o bebê também. Andei acompanhando o estado dele, e ele surpreendeu. Com apenas poucas horas de incubadora, não necessita mais da ajuda de aparelhos para respirar.

- Então a gente vai poder vê-lo em breve? – Allie perguntou ansiosa.

- Sim, ele já deve estar chegando por aqui... – ela disse olhando para o relógio e sendo interrompido por batidas na porta. – Acho que é ele. – disse sorrindo e indo atender a porta.

Allie e Olívia acharam engraçado o enorme carrinho cheio de bebês que a enfermeira trazia pelo corredor. Um embrulho azul e pequeno foi retirado de dentro e entregue a mãe.

- Quarto 509, bebê Grissom? – ela disse conferindo as pulseiras de Sara e do bebê. – Tudo certo. Volto em meia hora, Sra. Grissom.

As duas enfermeiras saíram do quarto, e Grissom e as filhas se aproximaram de Sara, que segurava o embrulho pequeno. O bebê parecia relaxado em estar no colo quentinho da mãe e nem abria os olhos.

- Irmãozinho lindo! - Olívia disse emocionada, dando um tchauzinho para o pequeno embrulho azul deitado. – Eu sou a Olívia, sua irmã preferida e mais legal.

- Liv, não minta, nós duas sabemos quem será a preferida... – Allie replicou com um sorriso, encarando o bebê que mantinha os olhos fechados.

A porta se abriu mais uma vez, e um grupo de pessoas entrou. Melissa sorria radiante e carregava um bebê nos braços. Nick vinha atrás mais contido.

- Ah, você está bem! – ela disse indo falar com Sara – E o pequeno também! – ela disse sorrindo para o bebê que dormia no colo da amiga. – Vamos fazer as apresentações? - a loira disse alegremente e vendo a cara de interrogação de todos os presentes, explicou. – Como obviamente eles serão melhores amigos, tem que ser apresentados, não?

Assim, ela levantou o próprio bebê, até que os dois rostinhos tivessem da mesma altura.

- Julia Anne Stokes conheça... – ela disse parando de falar – Qual será o nome dele afinal?

Sara e Grissom olharam para as filhas e a mulher se pronunciou. – Pergunte a elas. – Sara disse

Allie se adiantou. – Depois de muita briga e discussão... Decidimos que ele vai se chamar Benjamin Arthur Grissom.

- Ah, é um bonito nome... – Sara concordou sorrindo

Melissa sorriu e voltou com a sua palhaçada. Encostou sua filha perto do recém nascido. – Julia Anne Stokes conheça seu futuro melhor amigo, Benjamin Arthur Grissom. - E, como se para mostrar que tinha entendido a apresentação, o menino abriu a boca e pôs se a chorar estridentemente e finalmente abriu os olhos, revelando serem azuis escuros como os do pai e os das irmãs.

Entretanto, assim como de repente o choro começou, ele também parou. Allie nunca soube se foi sua imaginação ou não, mas por um instante pareceu que os olhos verdes de Julia encontraram os azuis de Benjamin, e isso fizera o choro do bebê cessar.

X X X

Há mais ou menos nove meses, Sara estava sentindo como se estivesse novamente em seu passado. Os costumeiros enjôos matinais e as dores nas costas, não diminuíam a felicidade que estava sentindo naquele momento de sua vida. Poder ter de volta tudo aquilo que há dezesseis anos ela e o marido, por pura idiotice, tinham se privado de ter, era maravilhoso.

Acordar junto com Grissom, irem juntos para o trabalho, ir correndo na sala dele mostrar o primeiro chute do bebê, os almoços em família com as gêmeas que estavam tão animadas quanto os pais, com a chegada do irmão... Passando novamente por tudo isso, e ainda tendo sua família junta de novo, Sara podia ver claramente, como sentira falta daquilo em sua vida.

Ela voltou sua atenção para os presentes. O filho recém nascido, agora estava no colo da filha Olívia, enquanto Allie brincava com os pezinhos dele. A amiga Melissa dava uma mamadeira para a filha, enquanto o marido colocava Nick a par de tudo o que tinha acontecido naquela noite.

A porta do quarto se abriu de repente, assustando a todos e Eric apareceu radiante. Ele vestia uma blusa dos Dodgers e tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Vocês não vão acreditar! – ele disse interrompendo tudo – Os Dodgers venceram o campeonato!

Allie deu um pulo da cadeira. Com toda a confusão, ela esquecera-se da final do campeonato.

- Nós ganhamos? – ela perguntou a Eric com uma voz aguda.

- Sim, Michael Kemp acaba de rebater uma bola impossível... – Eric contou – Dando a vitória para nós! – Eric não tinha o costume de assistir baseball, mas depois que conheceu Allie, a amiga o tinha influenciado e agora ele era um torcedor fanático dos Dodgers.

Allie sorriu e virou-se para a mãe. - Mãe, que tal o nome dele ser Benjamin Kemp Grissom?

Sara riu. – Nem pensar, _Allison_. – ela respondeu prontamente.

FIM

**N/a: Mais uma fanfic completa! Ufa! Dá uma tristeza gostosinha, saber que não vou precisar mais escrever os caps. dessa... Enfim, eu realmente ****espero que vocês tenham gostado do epílogo, e de toda a fanfic! Obrigado a todo mundo que em alguma hora perdeu seu tempo na frente do computador, leu a fanfic e melhor, comentou. Todos os comentários, sem exceção de unzinho sequer, me faziam feliz, então agradeço de verdade. Todos eles. E mesmo quem não comentou, mas leu a fanfic, muito obrigado também!**

**Vamos aos comentários sobre o Epílogo. Bem, tivemos novamente bebês (Não resisto, sério)... **

**Alguns me disseram**_**: "Pô, a Sara tá meio velha pra ter mais um filho não tá não?". **_**Minha opinião? Não, ela não está. Primeiro que se voltarem no quinto capítulo, vão ver que ela teve as gêmeas muito cedo, com vinte e um anos. Tudo bem, dezesseis anos se passaram, mas vamos brincar de matemática: 21+16 = 37. E não, eu não acho que trinta e sete anos seja uma idade tão velha para se ter um filho... Conheço MUITAS pessoas que tiveram filhos com essa idade, ou até mais velhos do que isso. (E lembrando a vocês que na 11th season, essa que está passando atualmente, a Sara está com trinta e oito anos, e todo mundo está surtando para que ela e Grissom tenham um filho. Então...)**

**A parte do nascimento da filha da Melissa e do Nick foi inspirada em fatos reais. Eu juro, hahaha. **

**E o dramazinho inho inho da Sara caindo da escada... Bem, assim como à bebês, eu não resisto a um drama. Hahah**

**É isso aí, fanfic finalmente finalizada! Vou sentir saudades dos comentários e pedidos (Às vezes, nada carinhosos) de vocês! Estou com fanfic na cabeça, pra variar, então acho que não demoro pra dar as caras novamente... Beijos, Kin.**


End file.
